Truth and Consequences
by StarFire6
Summary: A secret message from the past threatens to disrupt the direction of the war, alter the balance of power, and cast a shadow over Akito and Yurika's relationship. *Complete*
1. Message from the Past

Nadesico – Truth and Consequences by StarFire  
rsman_404@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Legal stuff: Nadesico, its plot, and its characters are property of Xebec and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback, even on mechanical and writing issues is appreciated. Please ask permission before distributing.  
  
  
Takes place soon after the Nadesico series but disregards Prince of Darkness movie.  
  
Chapter 1: Message from the Past  
  
A cold winter wind swept across the bare Martian landscape under the burgundy evening sky. The ruins of Utopia Colony, silent and crumbling, seemed to mock the idea that this area had been teeming with human habitation only years before. Now dilapidated buildings and scattered flora were the only signs of the former occupants. Today, however, for the first time since the last visit by the Nadesico over 18 months earlier, Utopia would have visitors.   
The five troop transports appeared first as dots in the horizon. This belied the fact they were each about four times as large as 20th century Earth C-5 Galaxy transports. As they approached, wind and dust whipped into a frenzy as their engines rotated to a vertical position to land. Inside each transport were approximately 1,000 United Earth Forces (UEF) marines. Their job was to occupy Utopia Colony, prepare it for habitation once more, and use it as a forward base in the continued war against the Jovians.  
Ever since the battle at the North Pole, hopes for peace had first risen and then faded as factions on both sides refused to let the fighting die. A news blackout on Earth and a gag order on the crew of the Nadesico had discredited or suppressed most of the information regarding boson jumping. For the Jovians, sadly Shiratori was only the first of their martyrs. On Jupiter, the hawkish factions in the military orchestrated a number of frightening assassinations of civilian leaders in order to silence their own doves. Three months after the incident where Captain Yurika had jettisoned the Nadesico and the boson jump computer into space, fighting renewed as intensely as before.  
The Jovians' position had been significantly weakened though. The UEF forces had successfully driven them from Mars and pushed the front lines to the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter where environmental hazards were now making combat even more dangerous. In order to better conduct the fighting, which was rapidly becoming a stalemate, the UEF was moving a large segment of military command to Mars to more rapidly identify and deal with the Jovians. This was the reason for the landing of the troops.  
Following the holographic maps in their visors, the marines spread throughout the colony first establishing fortifications and communications and then checking buildings to see if they were still in good enough shape to be usable. One detachment under a Lieutenant Sean Baker swept its assigned area looking for habitations for personnel. Most of the buildings were at the brink of collapse. They found one old school though whose gymnasium was intact enough to be at least a temporary shelter. He ordered his men to rest and began to set up shop. "Ok, you lazy bastards. I'll give you an hour break and after that we're setting up all night. You can sleep tomorrow morning once the patrols start." Then men ambled out of the gym and began to walk, whistle, gamble, or whatever else fit their fancy. One group of young privates was discussing the latest in military cuisine.  
  
"I swear to God our military rations are recycled crap. Improvement my ass, I bet UEF spends more on cabaret girls than keeping us nourished," one man, tall and built but only a little over the minimum age piped in. Another, a female in her mid-20s, agreed, "I would kill for a burger right now, hell even one of those stale Kentucky Fried Burgers & Chicken patties." The third, a short and skinny kid who looked like he was still in middle school silently nodded in agreement. As they made their way down the avenue to the residential areas the skinny one stopped in his tracks noticing a can lying on the curb.   
  
"Hey guys, doesn't super-canned tuna fish last for 20 years sealed?" he asked with a sudden excitement. The other two looked down and saw what had caught his eye: a can of super-canned tuna fish dated only five years ago. The girl quickly took out her swiss army knife and opened the can. They whiffed the contents with trepidation. Fishy but not spoiled. "Tuna sure beats rations any day," she said grinning as she began to eat the contents.  
  
"Hey I found that!" he complained.  
  
"Chill out man, there are probably plenty of those cans around. See these are houses," the other male marine replied.  
  
"Hey! Remember command said no looting of any premises for booty. We'll get in trouble if we're caught," she admonished them through a mouthful of tuna.   
  
"We won't take anything back. We'll just eat it here and say we aren't hungry at dinner time," the skinny one exclaimed.  
  
The three looked at each other and then went to the first house they saw. They noticed on the door that this residence had once belonged to a family called the Tenkawas. They first searched the ground floor but coming up empty they soon headed into the basement. There they miraculously found almost 40 cans of various foods that had been left untouched by both the bombing and the starving Utopia survivors. "Hot damn! We're goin' to feast tonight!" the tall one said rubbing his hands in excitement.   
  
"I got my portable stove on me so we can even cook!" his female companion added in. "Let's find some pots and utensils." Rummaging through the garbage in the basement they found an assortment of pots and pans. Opening one of the pots, a dutch oven, they found a large cookbook entitled, Tenkawa Family Special Recipes. "Hey you guys, want to use this? Maybe we can make some real home cooking?" the short, skinny one asked.   
  
"Are you crazy? We don't have time for that now. We only have about thirty minutes left. It's called eat and run." the woman told him.  
  
"OK, whatever," he said absent mindedly tossing the book behind him. The book hit the wall and the force of the impact knocked a small optical disc out that had been hidden on the inside cover.  
  
"Hey what the heck is that?" she asked. The tall marine stood up from his surveying of the food bounty and looked at it. "It's an optical disc of course, what else?" he replied.  
  
"I know that but why keep it with a written cookbook? Most people only have a cookbook on disc or a written one not both."  
  
"Eh, who cares," he scoffed and went back to surveying the food.  
  
The skinny one having nothing better to do while the others got the food together picked it up in curiosity. "I wonder what the people were like who lived here," he thought. He placed the disc in his playback unit that would send the signal to his visor. Immediately in his visor appeared the holographic image of a middle-aged Japanese man with slightly graying hair and a lab coat. The man first smiled and began to speak, "Akito, if you are seeing this than you are alright." The man's smile then dropped and he looked down. "If you are watching this then it probably also means that your mother and I are no longer with you and that my greatest fears have come true. Son, I have much to tell you and most of it will shock you. You may watch this as many times as necessary to ease your disbelief but please listen to my words and follow my instructions very carefully…"  
  
"Hey guys! I think you might want to see this…" 


	2. Chains of Command

Nadesico – Truth and Consequences by StarFire  
rsman_404@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Legal stuff: Nadesico, its plot, and its characters are property of Xebec and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback, even on mechanical and writing issues is appreciated. Please ask permission before distributing.  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Chains of Command  
  
One Week Later – Earth  
  
Erina Won sat in her office in deep contemplation at the recent turn of events. As secretary of the chairman of Nergal she saw everything that would eventually hit Akatsuki's desk. By controlling and monitoring his channels of information she had slowly gained a hidden yet very real power over his knowledge and decisions. She had never taken the step of withholding information though, fearful of the consequences; at least not yet. This information, however, could be explosive. In both the figurative and literal sense. It had come through one of her back channels in the UEF command. Not even everyone at the top of UEF yet knew about this disc. She had thoughtfully cultivated her special connections though. A lot of money here, a little sex there, it would surprise you what you could get people to do for you. Now in particular it may have just gained her the possibility of getting the chairmanship of Nergal and maybe even more…  
She opened her desk and pulled out a communicator specially configured to encrypt its information even beyond Nergal's ability to decipher it. After several rings the face she was expecting appeared in view. "Hello. Yes, our time is soon at hand. Prepare the best ship we have and remember, let's kept Akatsuki in the dark on this one." The other person smiled.  
  
The crew of the Nadesico, despite the gag order issued by UEF military command of the events at the North Pole, had been discharged honorably and returned to their civilian lives. In particular, Akito, Yurika, Ruri, Minato, and Yukina had taken up residence and employment at the same restaurant they had been with before they departed for the final battle. Except now, Akito was the assistant head cook and not only helped prepare the menu but received a profit share and had several young apprentices under him. The waitresses, however, were the restaurants real attraction. Yurika was still the beautiful waitress that never forgot an order that everyone came to see, even after they were heartbroken to hear she was taken. Minato was no better telling everyone she was married to a dead man. Anyone who looked at Yukina or Ruri that way risked getting clobbered. Akito and Yurika had joint custody of Ruri who worked on the back end running the restaurant's finances and supply orders.  
The lunch time heavy pace was just settling down giving everyone a chance to catch their breath. The boss agreed to give everyone rotating ten minute breaks and as usual, Akito and Yurika took theirs together. It was a beautiful spring day outside as they sat together on the porch behind the restaurant. Holding hands they looked like a couple that had been together for years, not the few months they had finally been "official" after the last battle in the Nadesico.  
"It seems so different after all that fighting to finally be able to do what I want," Akito said. His dream of becoming a cook was finally coming true after a long hiatus thanks to his tour of duty aboard the Nadesico.   
  
"I feel the same way too finally being with you Akito," Yurika replied. "Every time I look at the glow in your eyes when you are doing what you love it inspires me to want to continue living this new life with you."  
  
"Are you happy though?" he turned and asked in sincerity. "A top graduate of the UEF tactical academy making ends meet as a waitress? You could at least have gotten a management job at a company."  
  
"Well, I was hoping that your job here would only be temporary until we have the money to start our own place. You know, you need more than a cook to run a business successfully." She put her free arm around his waist and nestled her head into his chest. "I'm sure we can find a way." Akito felt like the luckiest man alive right now. He still wondered why he had been so blind and conflicted about her during his time on the Nadesico. He was the only one not trying to chase her but had still been the one to end up with her. He slowly bent over the sneak a kiss but was interrupted by his boss's voice back in the restaurant.   
  
"Hey Tenkawa! Yeah, lover boy get up here. A customer is here and wants to get served specifically by you." Perplexed, Akito got up and left Yurika to go into the kitchen. "He's out in front next to the window," his boss told him motioning with his hand. Akito walked out front to see none other than Mr. Prospector waiting to be served. "Akito, my friend, long time no see." He got up and shook hands with Tenkawa and offered him a seat. "You know, this restaurant could sit 20% more customers if you rearranged these tables and added three booths along that right wall," Mr. Prospector stated in his normal cheery but rational manner.  
  
Akito smiled. "I'm sure your clients are loving the advice you give them. How is your new consulting firm doing?"  
  
"Well, it's a refreshing feeling to be your own boss. I hadn't realized how much Nergal had stifled me. Let me know when you get ready to go out on your own. I would give you my services at a substantial discount. But then again I am a man of business so I will get to the point of my visit. Where is Yurika?"  
  
"Out back, I can get her if you want," Akito suggested.  
  
"No, this is between you and me. In fact, do not communicate what I am about to tell you and give to you to anyone else at this time, including Yurika," Mr. Prospector said lowering his voice. Akito, perplexed by the recent turn of the conversation dumbly stared.  
  
"I still have many contacts and sympathetic friends at Nergal even though I have been forced out by their 'generous' retirement package. Nergal has obtained some information from the UEF force on Mars that you may find very interesting…."  
  
"No, stop right there," Akito blurted standing up. "I'm through with this. I'm through with Nergal, I'm through with the UEF, and I'm through with everything related to this damn war. What is this? Trying to drag me back into things now? Everyone wants ace pilot Tenkawa back in action, huh?"  
"Akito, lower your voice. You know I am as tired of this war as everyone else and I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think it pertained directly to your interests. Please just hear me out." Akito sat down giving his consent to Mr. Prospector to finish the conversation.   
  
"What the UEF forces found, illegally rummaging through your old house I might add, is an optical disc containing a communication from your father. In fact, the contents of the disc make it clear that you are the designated recipient of the message. It seems to have been created right before his death," Mr. Prospector finished. Akito blanched at the idea. A last communication from his father? What could it say, why did he make it? These thoughts were cut short as he felt Mr. Prospector handing him a package under the table. "Here is a copy of the disc, Akito. I have to leave now because you are back under Nergal surveillance and I was only able to arrange for their distraction for a few minutes. If you have any ideas or questions, please contact me at the secure address written on the disc. Goodbye. I would have loved to taste some of your ramen." Mr. Prospector got up and left the restaurant leaving Akito to stare blankly at the table.  
  
"Akito! Who was your customer, where did he or she go?" Yurika asked coming out of the kitchen after finishing her break. "Oh, it was only…" Akito started and then remembering Mr. Prospector's admonition he finished, "an old friend. A friend from back before I started on the Nadesico. He had an appointment come up suddenly so he had to leave." Akito felt his stomach sink as he deliberately lied to his love.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, let's get back to work," she said smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah let's," Akito replied in a voice seemingly devoid of emotion.  
  
Akito finished the rest of his work day in a half daze. His boss even asked him why he was so distracted from his cooking. Akito made up an excuse of not feeling well. They had all rented an apartment above the restaurant and as work ended everyone went back up to relax. Next it was Minato's turn to inquire about Akito's temperament. "Hey, you look like you had a tough day? Another irate customer?"   
  
"Nah, I'm just tired Minato. It's nothing to be concerned about," Akito replied. He turned his head to see Ruri offering him a stick of licorice from the jar she had in her room. He smiled and took it. "Thanks Ruri."   
  
"You should come out with us, that would cheer you up," Ruri suggested.   
  
"Nah, I'll just lay back here for tonight. Maybe another day."   
  
At this suggestion Yurika came out of her room with a concerned look on her face. "Akito, is something wrong? Minato, you take Ruri and Yukina out. I'll stay back here with Akito if he doesn't feel like going out."  
  
"No, it's nothing you could help with Yurika. The best thing you could do is go out with the others. I need some time to myself." Akito tried to state this tactfully but like often, it came out wrong.  
  
"I see," Yurika replied not hiding the hurt look on her face. "I'll go get dressed," she said quietly walking away. "Gee, I didn't have to be so hard on her," Akito thought. After all, his father had been dead for so many years. Now wasn't the time to relapse into helplessness. As the four headed towards the door, Yurika gave one last concerned look at Akito slumped on the couch.   
  
"Yurika, it's nothing you did wrong. I just have some thinking to do. How about tomorrow we can go to that movie you've been wanting to see after work? You know, the one Megumi is doing a voice in?" Yurika smiled and said in her normal cheerful manner, "It's a date!" The four walked out. Akito waited ten minutes to be sure they were really gone. He then removed package from his pocket. Inside it was an optical disc and a small round device Akito recognized as a surveillance countermeasure. He turned on the device in order to scramble any electronic surveillance Nergal had on his apartment. Next he placed the optical disc in the playback machine. He closed all the blinds and made sure that no one was in the hall outside his door. He sat down and held his breath as he pushed play on the machine.  
  
A holographic figure of his father appeared. It was particularly shocking because it was as Akito remembered his father soon before his death at the hands of Nergal agents. This realistic portrayal of him now, so many years later still brought a lump into Akito's throat. His father began speaking.  
  
"Akito, if you are seeing this than you are alright. If you are watching this then it probably also means that your mother and I are no longer with you and that my greatest fears have come true. Son, I have much to tell you and most of it will shock you. You may watch this as many times as necessary to ease your disbelief but please listen to my words and follow my instructions very carefully." Akito sat dumbfounded with the thought that his parents may have actually known the danger they were in. He continued to watch. "I knew only you would find this. Seeing how you have a great love for cooking I hid the disc in the cookbook to hide it from prying eyes." Akito remembered how he had thought about that cookbook several years after his parents' death but never was able to find it in all the crap in the basement of their old house. Well, the marines had obviously found it in their ransacking. His father continued the message. "We have made a discovery that would radically change humanity more than any other in history. Working with Nergal we have discovered the ruins of an ancient civilization on Mars that had the ability to travel at superluminal speeds using a concept we have dubbed boson jumping. This discovery could usher in a new age of mankind if made public, however, there are many powerful forces who do not see it that way. We believe Nergal has designs to keep this technology for itself. Also, there are hushed rumors that a remnant of the Lunar Revolt rebels are at Jupiter and have also gained an understanding of this knowledge. We do not have confidence that either of these forces wish to see this technology freely and widely available to all of mankind.   
We have been in opposition to this greed and power hunger, but now we fear that our resistance may cost us our jobs if not our lives. We have not told you anything about this before because your knowledge of this would put you into danger from Nergal. What you must realize is that this corruption has covered everything and that you must be careful to trust no one." Dr. Tenkawa hesitated and then continued. "Even many of the UEF brass including the father of your dear friend, Yurika, are possibly in on this conspiracy so you should be very wary of the Misumaru family and the UEF from this point on. The snakes are lying in wait everywhere and with this information you must take no chances. The point of my message is two-fold. First, I have given you one of the boson jumping chulip crystals. You'll remember it as the necklace I gave you several months ago. Second, there is one message left from this ancient civilization that we have hidden from Nergal. I have placed it somewhere that they would never possibly look. If you remember why I wasn't able to take you fishing last summer, you'll know where it is. Please guard this information with your life and let the world know about this deception. I trust your judgment and integrity Akito and always please remember that your mother and I love you more than anything else in this universe. Even our work." The hologram of his father smiled and then stilled while the end of message light flashed on the playback machine.  
Akito stared at the flashing light but did not see it. He did not see anything. If the world had been ending around him and he would not have noticed. The information in the disc was so shocking he watched it again. And again. And finally a fourth time. If it was only a message from his dead father he may have coped fine. But the fact that he had known of his impending death made it that much worse. He also realized that somewhere out there was a secret of great importance that everyone had killed for before and would not hesitate to kill for now. As earth shattering as these revelations were though, none stabbed him as hard as the statement that he could not get out of his head, "…even many of the UEF brass including the father of your dear friend, Yurika, are possibly in on this conspiracy so you should be very wary of the Misumaru family and the UEF from this point on. The snakes are lying in wait everywhere and with this information you must take no chances...."  
Yurika. His darling Yurika. The first love of his life. Now, his father from the grave was telling him that he could not trust her family? He could not trust Admiral Misumaru, the very man who he would ask for Yurika's hand once he got enough money to start his restaurant? The implications of this information kept swirling in his head. He was sure that he would be sick. He turned off the player, took out the disc, and opened a window to get some fresh air. Who could he tell? What could he say? In his heart he wanted to trust Yurika. She would never betray him. She had already had too many chances to do so if she had wanted. But how would she take this information? The possibility that her father was involved in the cold-blooded murder of her lover's parents? Would she believe this? Should he be believing this? It was all so confusing.  
Then he remembered what Mr. Prospector had told him. Nergal and UEF already had this information. Therefore he was probably in danger from all sides. So would anyone else he told this to. "Damn!" he yelled kicking a chair. "Why doesn't this all just leave me alone?" Why can't he go back and be a cook tomorrow and forget everything. He could save his money, start a restaurant, start a family with Yurika. Why did this crap have to happen now? This time he would finish it. He sat down and came up with several sober conclusions.  
  
First, he contacted Mr. Prospector back through the email on the disc. Three minutes later his video phone rang and he answered it to Mr. Prospector's face. "Mr. Prospector, I need to meet you now, tell me where," Akito said trying to hide his growing sense of desperation.   
  
"Akito, I'll come get you. It's not safe for you to try to travel right now. Stay put. I'll be there in five minutes," Mr. Prospector replied. Akito nodded and waited. He went in his room and began to pack. The last time he had left like this he had bumped into Yurika's luggage and ended up on the Nadesico for a year. He would prepare for any eventuality this time. He packed a few pairs of clothes and toiletries, the full episodes of Gekigangar III on compressed video disc, and after a moment's hesitation, a picture he and Yurika had taken in the park several weeks earlier. He then sat down and began to hastily write a note explaining his absence in the vaguest terms possible. He left a sizable amount of money he saved and wrote a short contract giving Yurika power of attorney over his assets in his absence. "If I trust her so much with all of my stuff, why am I running?" he thought to himself. It seemed like running was almost always his course of action.  
Meanwhile, Mr. Prospector sped through the streets towards the restaurant. About three blocks from his destination, however, he ran into a construction crew which had blocked the road. "I thought they had finished this construction last week?" he mused. He turned the corner to take an alternate path when he finally noticed a black car trailing his. "Crap," he thought as he put his foot to the accelerator. Akito received an audio only phone call a moment later. "Akito, we don't have much time, get down here now!" Akito said he'd be on his way. He put the note on his bed grabbed the suitcase, made sure he had the disc, and finally took one longing stare back at the apartment. If he could have had one wish it would be to end this quickly and return to life. Deep down he wondered if that was too much to ask though. Akito went downstairs to the vehicle waiting at the curb. The back door opened and just before he stepped in he realized in horror that the man in the driver's seat was not Mr. Prospector. In fact there were three men in the car. "Get in now Mr. Tenkawa," a large man in the back seat with a black suit and shades to match demanded. He pulled out a pistol to emphasize his point.   
Akito didn't know what was going on but he knew these men did not have his best interests in mind. He ran. The man stepped out of the back seat and fired at the fleeing Akito, hitting him twice in the back. Akito crumpled to the ground in shock and disbelief as his world slowly faded to darkness. 


	3. Friends, Enemies, and Alliances

Nadesico – Truth and Consequences by StarFire  
rsman_404@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Legal stuff: Nadesico, its plot, and its characters are property of Xebec and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback, even on mechanical and writing issues is appreciated. Please ask permission before distributing.  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Friends, Enemies, and Alliances  
  
The four girls returned several hours later after a night of shopping and bonding. Yurika bust in yelling her trademark, "Akito!" while Ruri licked her ice cream cone, ignoring the challenge Yukina had offered her to see who could finish first. "Akito, dear I bought you something!" Yurika continued pulling out a "Kiss the Cook" apron with Akito's name stitched on the top she had gotten him. There was no reply. "Akito? Are you asleep?" she asked approaching his room, a strange sense of impending dread building up in her chest.  
Ruri, always the curious one headed straight to Akito's room opening it without knocking. She reached for the power switch but before she could turn on the lights another hand grabbed her arm. Ruri, rarely one to loose her composure was terrified. She didn't have to see this person's face to know this firm grip was not a joke being played by Akito Tenkawa. "Ruri, are you girls all alone? Did anyone follow you home? Is the door locked?"  
  
"Mr. Prospector?" asked recognizing his shrill voice.   
  
"Yes, it's me. Are you all alone?" he repeated.  
  
"To our knowledge, yes," Ruri replied.  
  
"Ruri, who are you talking to? Is Akito here?" Yukina asked quizzically as the other two stared in bewilderment. When Mr. Prospector stepped out instead they all jumped, Yurika dropping her present to the floor.   
  
"No, I'm very sorry. Akito is not here. He has been taken by others and I may need all of your help to get him back safely," Mr. Prospector began. All four were shocked, but none compared to Yurika who began to pale as she put her hand to her mouth. "My Akito," she whispered.  
  
Akito woke up to a bright light shining on his face. He noticed he was not restrained as he got up from the bed he was lying on and began to survey the room around him. He was in a long room where the only light provided was the lamp above him. At the end of the room were a desk and a large chair whose back was turned towards him, obscuring its occupant. He noticed his back was sore where he had been shot earlier. He wondered how he had survived. As if to answer his most pressing question a voice came from the chair stating, "Don't worry. You were shot with a neural tranquilizer, not real bullets. Your sores have been treated and will heal in a few hours. I hope to make you feel more comfortable, take a seat." At this command the floor opened and an armchair rose in front of the table. Akito balked at the invitation. "Please Akito, you know I would never hurt you," the voice in the armchair replied ending with a short laugh. The chair turned around and sitting there was no other than Erina Won.  
Akito, shocked and angered, instead of sitting down walked straight up to the table and pointed his finger accusingly at Ms. Won. "I should have known your slimy hands would be involved in this! Where is your partner and crime? Out on another womanizing spree?"  
"Mr. Akatsuki is not present because his presence is not needed and dare I say not desired," she spoke relishing her complete control of the situation. "I believe you deserve answers and I will give them to you. Ask away."  
Akito started with the most immediate, "Why have you brought me here against my will?"  
"Why for your own safety of course Mr. Tenkawa. You must know how explosive your father's message is. I was concerned for you and…."  
"Cut the crap Erina! I want the real answers not some game about how you are concerned about me. The only thing you are concerned about is your position in Nergal which I see has not changed," Akito did not bother to hide is anger or frustration now as he pointed to the "secretary" sign on her desk." Instead of being enraged though, she continued to smile cunningly.  
"You know I can help you. But since you aren't willing to recognize the fact you are free to leave," she stated icily as she pushed a button that unlocked and opened a hidden door. "Of course, I would like to know where you think you can go? Back to your restaurant and your ditzy girlfriend? With the contents of that disc in the hands of both UEF and Nergal do you think you will be safe anywhere? There are certain factions that are very interested in seeing the wonderful thing your father hid from them so many years ago. May I also add that anyone else associated close to you would also be in danger. Including your Yurika, Ruri, and the others. It would be quite disappointing if something happened to one of them…" Erina allowed her voice to intentionally trail off. Akito froze.  
Erina continued. "Sure you can take your chances. With your darling girlfriend whose father was in on your father's murder? Oh I'm sure she wasn't complicit then but how do you know she never learned the truth and kept it from you. How would she react if you were to know? Can you be sure that she wouldn't choose protecting her father's honor over her relationship? She may not have chosen that back when he asked her to turn over Yukina but then she doing what was best for not only you but the whole ship. Is her love that strong or genuine?" She smiled as she watched Akito's face turn crimson with rage at her words. Time to go for broke.  
"Oh yes, I'm sure it was Mr. Prospector who leaked you the disc. We found out that he had obtained a copy and I was sure you would be the first person he'd go to. Let me tell you this, he is a very sly man but against the combined pressure of the UEF and Nergal even his luck may one day run out and let's not even consider the situation if the Jovians find out." Akito stood indecisively, still trying to cope with the gravity of the situation. Erina went for the kill.   
  
"Akito, there is one more thing I can offer. Something no one else has offered and can give you. Justice for the murders of your parents. If you cooperate with me I will publicly disclose all details regarding Nergal's complicity in the death of your parents and allow the issue to finally be resolved justly. Finally they can rest in peace knowing…"  
"Sure, like you would actually do justice for anyone, especially at Nergal's expense. I've seen this line before. Offer some bait, catch the fish, and then gut him! That news would never come to light," Akito shouted trying to show his disinterest in continued bargaining. Erina removed a file from her desk. She pressed a button and another man, apparently her secretary, came in. "Paul, could you deliver this to the press please? Make it look like a leak," she commanded him. "Sure Ms. Won," he said bowing and leaving.   
She again turned to Akito. "That is the first part of the evidence against Nergal for their involvement in your parent's death. The rest will follow on condition of your cooperation. I will also give my word that Nergal will not hurt Yurika, Ruri, or anyone else close to you. Without your help I cannot control Akatsuki and he may become, well, ruthless." So the truth comes out about what she wants Akito thought. I'm not only finding this thing my father left behind, I'm becoming a collaborator in her game of corporate coup d'etat. However, he was not so stubborn to realize the truth of what she was saying. Neither the UEF or Nergal would stop until they had the information his father left behind in their possession and due to the nature of the message, only he could lead them there. As distasteful a suitor Erina Won was he doubted that the others would be in a negotiating mood. The hawkish factions of both the UEF and Nergal both also had reasons to silence him to hide their complicity once they were through with him.   
The final decision came down to the fact that he feared that Erina may actually back up her threats. It was no secret to him how she had secretly desired him on the Nadesico and he wouldn't put it beyond her to take revenge on Yurika in retaliation for his non-compliance. He decided to play his cards the best he could here. When the first chance exposed itself he would escape with his father's data, or destroy it.  
"I have several conditions Erina," he said coldly. Erina smiled tasting victory. "Name your terms," she replied. "If anything happens to any of my friends I will have your head, second I will be allowed to directly retrieve my father's information and see its full contents, and third, the Nadesico's crew will do the retrieval." At this Erina frowned. "I'm sorry, I have already readied a ship and assembled a team for this mission. The Nadesico's crew is not needed and will not be used. Anyway, what use would they be with half of their former ship floating in an unknown location of space? The other two terms I can agree to though." She extended her hand and Akito stared at it blankly. Withdrawing it she thought, "Your demeanor will change soon Tenkawa. Everyone will recognize my power and respect it."  
  
  
Back at the apartment there was bedlam over Akito's disappearance. As the sun began to greet the new day outside their confusion continued inside of the living room. "Let me understand this. Something has happened. Something you don't want to tell us, but it involves Akito. You told him about it yesterday in the restaurant and now he's missing?! By whom you don't even know? What is this mess?" Yurika had gone from being sad to livid in the last few hours. "Yurika, please if this information wasn't of the utmost sensitivity I would tell you, but I just can't. As things clear up I will reveal more. What I need you to do now is assemble the crew of the Nadesico immediately so I can brief them all."  
"Baka," Ruri stated in her usual nonchalant fashion. "Baka, the real reason you won't tell Yurika what she wants to know isn't security. If it was you would not have come here. Are you scared of hurting her feelings?"  
"Out of the mouth of babes," Mr. Prospector thought as his demeanor totally dropped. He looked at Yurika's demanding face, Ruri's expressionless one, and the concerned faces of Minato and Yukina. "Beware of the truth, Ruri. Don't ask for it unless you are ready to deal with its consequences," he replied to her.   
"I'm ready to deal with anything to help my Akito. Now out with it," Yurika demanded. Mr. Prospector sighed, took out his copy of the disc, and placed it in the playback machine. As the women watched the film their expressions turned first to shock in seeing the man introduce himself as Akito's father and then horror as the full details of the message were revealed. By the end even Ruri's jaw had dropped. Yurika, already shedding tears suddenly went hysterical. "What is this pack of lies?! My father may have had lapses of judgment but he would never, never," she stammered. Then she got up and ran into her room locking the door behind her. "Now you see my concern," Mr. Prospector said. "I know he is in the hands of Nergal or the UEF, and I'm not sure which, but the only hope we have to retrieve this information and Akito is with a battleship. We need to call the crew on the double.   
"I can call them. Again," Ruri offered. Mr. Prospector patted her on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you Ruri. Get them within 24 hours. Can we find a ship too?" He turned to Minato. "Please help Yurika cope and have her ready. I'm counting on you." Minato nodded still in shock as Mr. Prospector left.  
  
  
Akito followed Erina to the Nergal docks where she assured him that a hijacked Cosmos was waiting for their immediate departure. Each step he took he reevaluated his decision. Sometimes felt like he could make a break for it and run away but the potential horrible consequences always kept him. Here he was, despite his best efforts, about to reenter that war he swore he would abandon several months ago. There was no escape.   
"We have your old Aestevalis unit ready for you in the Cosmos's hangar. It can be just like the old days, except this time I am captain," Erina said laughing to herself. They walked past the guards without any serious trouble. This supposedly had been set up as a routine test of the ship's systems to avoid arousing suspicion. As they entered the Cosmos Akito became reacquainted with the sleek yet sterile interior of Nergal starships. It brought back many memories from the Nadesico, both fond and haunting. As they reached the bridge, a young woman, similar in height to Erina except with a longer face, longer black hair, and mysterious green eyes greeted them with a smile. "First Commander Miaka Suzuki, this is Akito Tenkawa. He's the one I told you about," Erina said as she greeted with a salute. Miaka bowed in respect though Akito didn't return it. She just smiled and returned to her post.  
The interior had been redesigned and fitted with the latest technologies in the expectation that the Cosmos would be sent into war against the Jovians again. Akito's marvel soon turned to disgust as he realized he was heading back to war. Erina had sat in the captain's seat and had begun giving orders to the crew to prepare for launch. As they were finishing their last checks on the ship the Cosmos received an emergency communication. Erina, though heavily suspicious, agreed to answer the call that seemed to be from one of her men at Nergal HQ. She was shocked when on the view screen appeared no other than the face of Akatsuki.  
"So you thought you could pull the wool over my eyes so easily?" he said with his characteristic grin. "My contacts in Nergal run deeper than you could possibly believe. I have noticed your ambition Erina and you are foolish to think you could pull the wool over my eyes so easily. Now that you have prepared everything to find Tenkawa's secret for me I hope you don't mind if I take over from here." A massive amount of troops and artillery suddenly sprang from hangars and the surrounding area and converged on the Cosmos.   
Erina's initial look of surprise though had been replaced by a smug look of certainty. "I knew you would find me eventually. I had hoped to be spaceborne, but alas, I knew it would happen. Yes, Akatsuki it is impossible to beat you in Nergal, but that very dependence will be your downfall." She instructed Miss Suzuki to send a signal which she did. At that moment the docks literally exploded as scores of well-placed explosive devices began to detonate. At the same time, boats that had been sitting docile in the harbor came alive gunfire and rockets attacking the Nergal forces. Erina had hired mercenaries outside of Nergal for this dirty work. They would eventually lose or retreat, but now she had a precious window of opportunity. The Cosmos began rising swiftly as the engines started and they set a trajectory for space.  
Akatsuki frowned as he watched the action from the Nergal boardroom. He knew he should have gotten rid of her long ago but her wiles and strategy and allowed her to remain too useful. Now he may soon pay for it. "Sir, the ND-005 Excalibur is ready for launch on your orders," one of his dapper, sunglass wearing attendants told him. "Very well then. Assemble the crew. We leave after them in 6 hours." The attendant nodded and left. "Now I wonder where those UEF bastards will fit into all this?" he thought, dreading the prospects that could manifest.  
  
It had been 16 hours since Akito disappeared and Ruri was desperately trying to gather the rest of the Nadesico crew to the assigned meeting place of the restaurant. Luckily, Megumi, Homwei, and most of Homwei's girls had been easy to contact. Goat, Jun, and Urbitake were proving more troublesome though. They searched through personnel and data records frantically looking for their latest whereabouts and contact information. The first thing she had done, however, before summoning any of the crew was summoning the "lost" half of the Nadesico. True, it had been jettisoned into space but in typical Ruri fashion she had left a program in Omoikane that on the receipt of a specific encrypted message, a message only Ruri knew about, it would immediately rendezvous at the coordinates the message would dictate. Therefore, it was now storing up enough energy to boson jump to those coordinates. Meanwhile, Yurika, having calmed and regained composure, was sitting with Minato and Mr. Prospector planning their first moves.  
Ruri, waiting for a database to load, drifted towards the television where Yukina was watching the late news for any possible clues. "Our first story is that of tragedy. It was recently reported that there have been three casualties of the marine force recently landed on Mars. Three privates died as their transport vehicle accidentally drove off of a cliff near Utopia Colony." A picture of the three, two males and one female, briefly flashed on the screen. "The general heading the mission expressed his condolences. This just in, we here at UENN have just received a breaking new story. Evidence has been passed to us at UENN regarding possible Nergal and UEF complicity in the deaths of a scientist couple on Mars during the coup d'etat over a decade ago."  
  
"Yurika, Mr. Prospector, Haruka," Ruri said. "Come see this."  
  
The news anchor continued, "The scientists, the Tenkawas, were working for Nergal Laboratories at the time of their murder. It is said names of those complicit may become available later. We will continue to update you as this story develops."  
  
"This is strange. The only people having this information are the UEF and Nergal and I don't see how either of them could gain by making this public. Something is definitely afoot," Mr. Prospector commented.  
  
"I have to go," Yurika said suddenly getting up. "But, Yurika, we have to meet in 8 hours we still need to plan," Minato said. "Plus, it may not be safe right now."  
  
"I'll just have to take my chances I guess then. I need to talk to someone who could shed light on all of this," she replied. Mr. Prospector nodded understanding. "Go see him Yurika," he said. "But hurry back, we must depart as soon as possible." 


	4. Confrontations and Pursuits

Nadesico – Truth and Consequences by StarFire  
rsman_404@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Legal stuff: Nadesico, its plot, and its characters are property of Xebec and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback, even on mechanical and writing issues is appreciated. Please ask permission before distributing.  
  
  
  
Ch. 4 Confrontations and Pursuits  
  
Yurika sped across town towards the UEF building were her father worked with Pacific Command. She was torn between which reaction she should give him when they met. Should she explode? What if the words couldn't come out? Will she just break down in tears? Deep down she prayed that Akito's father (oh my God he could be like my father-in-law couldn't he?) was mistaken in his accusations.   
  
Upon arriving she was at first shocked by the number of reporters which had surrounded the building. She showed the MPs her card and they escorted her car through the crowd into the secure area. She parked and entered the building ignoring the saluting guards. She headed straight for his office ignoring friends and acquaintances that greeted her on the way. Entering his office she waved at his secretary and opened his door without even asking for her to call him.   
  
Admiral Misumaru was in deep contemplation over the troubling events of the last few days. He had heard rumors of a disc from Akito's father surfacing and some said it directly implicated him. Now it seems the media had gotten wind of it one way or another and reporters were crawling everywhere asking the craziest questions. He wondered what Yurika thought about all this. As if answering his thought his daughter burst through the door a moment later. He turned to greet her with his normal fatherly warmth. "Ah, how she has grown…" he thought. His paternal glow instantly dimmed though when he saw her expression, a look of anger and fear he had rarely seen in her and one that he was never enthusiastic about confronting.   
  
"Yurika, what's wrong dear…" he started but was cut short. "I'll get straight the point father because I don't have much time," Yurika said stammering and fighting tears. "I have in my possession a disc from the deceased father of my boyfriend, probably soon to be my fiancée, Akito Tenkawa. In it…in it…" Yurika struggled to find the words. Admiral Misumaru knew what was coming next and he felt his bowels turn to jelly. How did she get that disc? What exactly does it say? What could he say to her? Would she believe him? How would she handle it? Yurika also battled her own torrent of emotions. She found resolve in hoping that the truth would bring her closer to being reunited with Akito. "In it there is an accusation by his father that you were part of the forces out to stop his work. Those same forces eventually murdered him." Yurika continued but could not longer contain the tears that were spilling down her face. "Please father, tell me the truth. I'll always love you but Akito's life and possibly the fate of the war hang in the balance. I need to know what happened."  
Admiral Misumaru probed his options. With this disc circulating the UEF and possibly Nergal and with the news frenzy was there anyone he could trust to believe him? If anyone could believe his story, his daughter would. "Yurika, I knew of the grave danger Akito's father was in. I even suspected that he might be killed." Yurika couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he admitting guilt? How could he? Her world rested on three pillars: her family, her love, and her education. Two of those pillars were now gone. What would she do?   
"Why father why?!" she screamed. The Admiral continued, shocked as he was by Yurika's outburst, "However, I was not part of the cabal that plotted and carried out his execution. In fact, I saved the life of young Akito. You may remember that the day his parents were killed he was out playing with you at the river. Do you remember why you were there?" Yurika thought, "No, I don't remember but what does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"Yurika, I knew that once the coup had occurred their lives were forfeit. I told you to go play with Akito at the river. I even gave you some money to go to the fair later on that night. Tenkawa's father was right in that many people in the UEF were involved, however, I was not one of them."  
  
"But couldn't you have warned them? Hid them? What kind of admiral are you if you can't protect the innocent?!" she retorted feeling both betrayal and anguish.  
  
"Yurika, I alone could not stop the forces in motion. If I had tried I could have died just like Tenkawa's father and you may have joined me. I'm sorry if those seem like selfish reasons but I didn't know what else to do at the time." He hesitated and then finished, "You don't have to believe me. You don't have to love me. Just realize I never would want to hurt you or any innocents, I just…" he never finished as Yurika turned and ran out the office no longer able to stand the contradiction in her life her father had become.  
  
Akatsuki sat on the bridge of the Excalibur deeply disturbed by the most recent turn of events. He thought that a 6 hour delay in his pursuit of Erina would have been no problem since Erina would have to fight through the UEF orbiting defenses to get into space. However, she had passed without any interference. What was more was that the UEF was now not going to let him follow her without a fight. Finally, if matters could not possibly get any worse, the truth regarding the death of Akito's father was breaking into the media. Who leaked it was not known but the press and the politicians were now breathing down his neck calling for enquiries and hearings. He had resolved some tough situations before but this would call for an expert strategy.   
First though, he couldn't lose Erina. He did not have time to waste on bribing and negotiating with UEF officials. His helmsman reported that their latest request for travel had again been denied. "Fine," he said. "If the Nadesico being ND-001 could break through, so can we. Open fire and get us out of here." All hands manned battle stations as a gravity blast ripped through a column of menacing defense satellites.  
Erina smiled as she witnessed the perfection of her plan in motion. Akatsuki was bogged down getting through the Earth defenses, she had Akito in her grasp, and she would soon be head of Nergal. Mr. Prospector had suspected a plot and a plot it was. Erina realized that even if she thought herself wily enough to defeat Akatsuki for the leadership of Nergal, an alliance between him and his UEF allies (though fair weather allies they were) would be indomitable. Therefore she undertook a brilliant maneuver both to undercut the support the UEF would have for Akatsuki and his power at Nergal.  
A few days ago when she had obtained a copy of the disc, she knew the time to act was now and she boldly accelerated her plans. She met with sympathetic officers in both the UEF and Nergal and made a deal. Many high-ranking officials had been involved in the assassination of the Tenkawas and were now quaking in their boots that the disc would destroy them. She assured them that she would make sure Nergal would not release any evidence that would incriminate them if they helped her achieve leadership of Nergal.   
Akito Tenkawa thought the release of the evidence regarding his parents was part of a deal for his cooperation. He was wrong. It had been planned all along. However, the evidence Erina had released had a slant to it. It fully implicated both Nergal and the UEF. However, on the Nergal side she made sure all evidence pointed to Akatsuki's father and by association, Akatsuki. Finally, on the UEF side as part of her deal with the officers they found a convenient scapegoat: Admiral Misumaru. Soon a heavily edited version of the disc would be released implicating him (and him alone). The politicians and media out for blood would crucify Misumaru and Akatsuki. The UEF officers responsible would remain unscathed and they would arrange for the government to appoint Erina Won as transition CEO and Chairwoman of Nergal Heavy Industries. Then victory would be completely hers.  
First officer Suzuki interrupted her train of thought with a mission report. "Captain, we are ready to leave Earth orbit and proceed to our destination, whatever that may be." Erina nodded, "Bring in Tenkawa. His father intimated he would know where to look, now is the time to make him talk." Suzuki bowed and went to fetch Tenkawa from his quarters.  
Akito lay in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to plan his next move. He had finally deciphered his father's cryptic comment. The summer before his death Akito had asked him to take him fishing at Mons lake—the huge manmade lake on the summit of Olympus Mons. His father, however, had been "too busy", a word Akito had often heard from him during the short time he knew him. This time the "busy" was putting the finishing touches on a space probe Nergal was sending to the sun. They were using it to test new spacecraft materials and the probe was destined for the solar corona. The corona was a region where the temperature was over 1 million degrees C despite the fact that the surface of the sun was only about 6000 C. It was maintained this way through an interplay of magnetic and plasma forces from the sun. As far as he knew, the probe was still there, if not, all was lost. But why put it in a probe which had a low probability of survival and may have crashed into the burning orb? The only thing Akito could think of was the possibility his father was ambivalent about giving the data to anyone and might have thought it a relief if it disappeared forever.  
His doorbell rang and he beckoned in his visitor with a laconic, "Come in." Miaka Suzuki walked in and presented herself in a salute. "Tenkawa-san, your presence has been requested on the bridge by Captain Won. Please come with me." Akito, still needing to come up with a sure plan and tired of being ordered around turned and told her, "You can tell Erina that I will be up there shortly. I'm not ready yet." He then waved his hand at her in a gesture meant to mean she was dismissed. However, instead Suzuki sat down next to him on the bed where he was lying.  
"Is there something wrong I can help you with, Tenkawa-san?" she asked never losing her smile. Akito didn't like the way she was looking at him. "Geez, why does this always happen to me?" Best to let her off hard so she won't get any future ideas. "Suzuki, if this is some lame attempt to seduce me to loosen my tongue I'm sorry but it's kind of pitiful. In any case, I'm taken as it is." That ought to hurt her feelings enough to leave him the hell alone. She was persistent, however. "Tenkawa-san I have been researching you for a very long time and I know of your relationship with the daughter of Admiral Misumaru…"  
  
"Her name is Yurika," he interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, her. I know of your relationship and a lot more about your life. I can try to make this journey as comfortable as it can be under the conditions. Besides, who else right now can protect you from any future scheming by Erina or Nergal?" Akito sat up at this suggestion. He was still wary though. "It could be a trap. Like the good cop, bad cop routine. I still have to be careful," he thought.   
  
"Suzuki-san can I ask you a question? Do you feel like you are doing the right thing?" She paused at this question and then smiled. "Given humanity's choices at this time I believe I am taking the best path we have. It also pays very well. I can clearly see you do not believe Captain Won has humanity's best interests at heart? If so, ask yourself this. Who should control boson jumping? Should every man and woman on the street be able to jump at wish, wherever they wish? Would humanity be any better if the technology proliferated?"  
  
"There must be protections but it's better than being only at the discretion of a small and corrupt elite," Akito replied. "You should know this if you are intimating I need protection." Suzuki just continued smiling. "We'll talk more on this subject later Tenkawa-san. Now you must come to the bridge and guide us to the true location of your father's message. I warn you that Captain Won may act favorably towards you but she knows how to get what she wants so if you're considering lying…."  
  
"I know, I know my girlfriend is toast. Let's get this over with." Akito got up and followed her to the door. "Oh yeah one more thing," she said turning around. "Captain Won was right, you are a cutie." Akito went beet red and collapsed.  
  
Back on Earth the Nadesico crew had finally assembled at the restaurant. Yuri did some of her computer wizardry and finally found Jun, Goat, and Urbitake. As they sit chattering, Mr. Prospector called their attention with his whiny voice and began their briefing. "I know you all are perplexed on why you have been brought here but I assure you it is important."  
  
"It better be, I'm about to wreck my marriage over this! Hey we can't start, where the hell is Akito?" Urbitake yelled. He was obviously still not recovered from the drunken state he was in when Ruri traced his movements to his favorite bar. Everyone else replied in agreement.  
  
"I assure you, that your marriage and even your lives could be destroyed if we don't successfully complete our mission. First, I'm sure many of you have discovered that the truth about Akito's parents is beginning to leak to the news media. Seen the broadcasts?" Many heads nodded. "This occurrence, I believe, is part of a larger and more convoluted plot which has begun with the recovery of this on Mars." Mr. Prospector held up the shiny video disc for all to see. "With the captain's permission, I will play it for you all. Please close the blinds and turn on the countersurveillance Ruri." Ruri complied while Yurika weakly nodded her head giving her consent to show the disc. "Yurika, are you alright?" a concerned Jun asked. Though he knew she was now completely beyond his reach, he still cared for her and had noticed her dejected and disheveled state since he arrived at the restaurant. Yurika gave no reply and he watched as a single tear fell from her right eye. "Geez, this is serious," he thought.  
  
Mr. Prospector showed the disc. By the end there was a long silence and then bedlam. Everyone was speculating on what this meant, especially the part about Yurika's father. Jun, trying to be supportive, put his arm around her and said, "I'm sure he must be mistaken your father would never do such a thing." To his surprise she pushed his arm off her and stared at him with a face full of tears. "Do you think I can believe this? But talking to him earlier I, I couldn't get a straight answer. I don't know what to believe anymore." She put her face into her hands and continued weeping. Ryoko quietly went up to Mr. Prospector and asked, "Given Yurika's current state and the possible complicity of her father in these events, do you think it is wise that we give her command?" Mr. Prospector thought a moment and then replied, "I think her love for Akito and her passion for justice can outweigh the factor of her father's possible treachery. However, I think that when we take off Jun should have the helm until she is completely up to the task." Ryoko nodded in silent agreement.  
Just then, to everyone's surprise, Ruri jumped up on a table and let off a loud noisemaker. Everyone screamed and grabbed their ears. Jun fainted from the shock. "Everyone, we do not have much time. The main segment of the Nadesico will boson jump here within 3 hours. We must get spaceborne immediately. To the Nergal docks!" A huge concurring cheer erupted and everyone piled into their vehicles heading for the docks. "Uh, Mr. Prospector?" a revived Jun asked. "How are we going to get past security into the docks?" Mr. Prospector smiled, "I have heard that certain events have transpired their in the last view hours that will make our infiltration quite easy."  
Indeed the Nergal docks were in chaos when they arrived. Most were too busy putting out fires, finding new bombs, handling captured mercenaries, and tending to the wounded to pay much mind to the newcomers. They quickly made their way to the Nadescio bridge section which still remained at the docks. Ruri typed in the access codes and Mr. Prospector pulled out the key for the Nadesico. "I still have many friends," he said chuckling. He gave it to Yurika who turned the key and started the ship. Right at liftoff they were hailed by Nergal ordering them to immediately halt but they ignored the order and headed skyward.   
Another added bonus to the current situation was in his frantic charge to escape the Earth and UEF fire, Akatsuki and the Excalibur had pretty much wrecked a good part of the Earth defense system allowing the Nadesico to follow their same path without any aggravation from the now shattered defense forces. As they became spaceborne they could see the exhaust glow from the Excalibur in the distance as it pursued the Cosmos.   
"How can we catch them in this?!" Megumi exclaimed. As if to answer her Ruri reported an increase in the space-time warp 100 km in front of them. In a flash, the main part of the Nadesico appeared out of boson jump, ready and waiting for them to dock onto it.  
"Wow, I can't believe it's back," Hikaru spoke to herself. But it was back and ready for action. The two sections docked and a system check revealed everything was ready. The old Aestevalis units, minus Akito's, were still in the hangar waiting for the trio. The ancient boson jump computer was also there, still emitting a steady glow after facilitating the Nadesico's transport. Everyone quickly went back to their old routines and positions. The only thing changed was everyone was wearing casual clothes instead of uniforms.   
After everyone was settled in, Yurika gave her first order. "Ruri, find the traces of both the Cosmos and Excalibur."   
  
"It is already done Captain. The Excalibur is in hot pursuit of the Cosmos which seems to be heading towards the inner solar system to an unknown destination."  
  
"Very well, lock in a course of pursuit at max speed," Yurika commanded trying to put an authoritarian façade over her still shaky state of emotions. Mr. Prospector approached her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Yurika, I think we need to talk privately." Yurika nodded and gave Jun the bridge. They then walked into the hall. Yurika asked, "What's up? We're on a mission now and I'm captain again." Mr. Prospector frowned. "Yurika, you must be honest with me when I ask you this. Are you up to this mission? I will not think any lesser of you if you admit you aren't. You've been hit with a lifetime of emotional punches in the last 24 hours. I don't want you to push yourself too hard."  
Yurika stood shocked at the question for nearly a minute. She then came alive again with a fire and look of resolve in her eyes. "Mr. Prospector, I will follow this to find where the truth leads and to rescue Akito who I love more than anything else. Even if it means destroying my father's honor." Mr. Prospector nodded and they went back to the bridge where a new development awaited them. "We are receiving a distress signal from a shuttle coming out of Earth's atmosphere and pursuing us right now," Megumi said. "It seems to be a request for asylum…it's from your father."  
Yurika bit her lip. She had hoped that her confrontation with him had ended that complication for the time being but it seemed that developments decided otherwise. "Very well, let him into the hangar. I will meet him when he arrives." Megumi nodded and relayed the message.  
Yurika left Jun in charge once more as she walked to the hangar. With each step she became more infuriated. This time there was no question what her response would be. The shuttle docked and her father emerged. Before he could even utter a word or give him an embrace she exploded. "What the hell are you doing here? What right do you have to come in interfere in this mission!? Don't you see it's going to be hard enough without you?" The admiral was ready with his own volley though after recovering from the initial shock of being berated by his daughter. "They are trying to scapegoat me on Earth! I can see it coming. I told you I had no involvement in the murder. Damn it Yurika, sometimes you can be so irrational and airheaded especially when romance is involved. This goes deeper than you can handle alone. What are you going to do? Take on both factions of Nergal and the UEF? You were successful last time but what makes you so sure that you can repeat that feat?!" Yurika, speechless turned and asked one of the guards to escort the Admiral to empty quarters. 


	5. Trial By Fire

Nadesico – Truth and Consequences by StarFire  
rsman_404@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Legal stuff: Nadesico, its plot, and its characters are property of Xebec and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback, even on mechanical and writing issues is appreciated. Please ask permission before distributing.  
  
Chapter 5: Trial By Fire  
  
  
The bridge crew on the Excalibur kept at their duties in a frenzied pace in order to not lose the Cosmos. In the center, at the captain's position, Akatsuki Nagare maintained an inscrutable face as he watched the pursuit on the view screen. It was more like a children's game than a serious mission he thought. The Cosmos was running, he was chasing, and he in turn was being chased by the Nadesico. But always what were games and roughhousing to children became serious and potentially lethal affairs among adults.   
At first they seemed to be heading to Venus, an interesting destination due to the fact there was no human habitation besides several research stations. Much like Antarctica was on Earth before the dome cities arose. But the Cosmos passed by Venus like it was not even there. It did not even use its gravity to slingshot itself to a higher velocity, it just plunged further inwards toward the sun. They had soon figured out that the sun had to be their destination. Mercury's orbit was too far removed from the flight path and there was no other reason for them to take this direct path unless they were going for a straight shot to Uranus, again unlikely because the Cosmos was hardly conserving fuel or resources for such a trip at this breakneck speed.   
Akatsuki swore that if he got through this he would consolidate power. No more right-hand men or women. Just people who would answer his orders with a bow and rapid action. This fool game had taught him that his arrogance had turned from a strength to a weakness. A weakness that Erina Won had been all too eager to exploit. But before he could worry about revenge or restructuring he had to win this battle. If not he was not sure of his fate or the fate of the vast company the Akatsuki family had founded over 50 years ago.   
So towards the sun. Its warm light and glow had an almost loving and paternal feel to it on Earth and Mars. However, as you moved closer another side of the sun showed itself. A side where instability and violence were the norm and where the warm, loving heat became a hellish inferno. "What the hell could Erina want in there?" he though grimly as he stared at the Cosmos's radar signature on the screen.  
What was at the sun? That was the question on everyone's mind. Not only on the Excalibur, but on the Nadesico as well. Ruri interfaced with Omoikane collecting all data known on the ancient solar system civilization as well as Nergal and the UEF. Absolutely none of her data mining though revealed an importance of the sun in any of the plans. Sure it was of scientific curiosity, but no ruins had been found in the inner solar system. The sun was one of the most monitored objects for the obvious reasons of its impact on everything from agriculture to solar storms so if there was a huge ruin there it would have been found long ago. For some unknown reason though, the Cosmos was speeding there with a vengeance with Akatsuki and company in hot pursuit.   
Ruri sighed as she took a break from her search. Looking around the bridge she observed her crewmates. Megumi filing her nails, Minato still contemplating their situation in a worried look, Yurika, whose earlier determination was now being worn thin by fatigue, and Jun who sat silently at his post after several failed attempts to raise the Captain's spirits. She sighed again. Baka, can't they at least be planning what to do when we catch up the Cosmos and Excalibur? Has anybody thought of that yet? She resigned herself to the fact that this was the Nadesico's style. Find a fight and then worry about how to win it.  
Whatever Erina wanted at the sun, they would be there in twenty-four hours. She decided to take control in her own unassuming way seeing how everyone else seemed to be lacking. "Captain, I think you need some rest. We will not catch them for another day and you cannot effectively command in this condition." Yurika, nodded her head at the truth of Ruri's words. She had barely slept since this whole ordeal began as they returned from shopping. She wanted to be here, she wanted to do everything in her power to get her Akito back no matter what it took. But she realized that what she feared most was going to sleep. What would things be like when she woke up? Would she return to the bridge to hear that Akito had been killed? What kind of nightmares would she have? As she pondered this she began nodding off until she was nudged by Jun. "Get some sleep like Ruri says Yurika. I'll take command. Minato and Megumi can go too and call up their replacements."   
  
"Thank you Jun. You're such a great friend," Yurika replied as she got up to leave. Jun smiled and restrained himself from breaking something as he heard that "friend" word from Yurika for the umpteenth time. Yeah, he was always the good friend. Not the hero, not the lover, just the friend. He steadied himself though and focused on his task. Megumi and Minato said goodnight as well as they left the bridge. He still found this mission the most ironic of all he had ever undertaken. Here he was trying to save the man who had stolen Yurika from him. A small voice in his mind hoped that Akito would disappear and Yurika would rush into his arms to be consoled, but his higher conscience banished the desire for such an outcome. He resented Akito a bit but he didn't want him dead and he knew Akito's death would destroy Yurika like nothing else. So his sense of chivalry and honor propelled him onwards. "You can be her white knight," Jun remembered Akito telling him when they first met. He smiled again at the irony of it all.  
  
Akito stared up at the ceiling in his room wondering what his next move would be. He had been deliberately vague in directing Erina when he had been summoned to the bridge. He had told her head for the sun and keep the Cosmos in the outer edge of the solar corona. At first she had looked at him like he was mad and then demanded an explanation. Telling her he would divulge details once they arrived she became suspicious and again warned him of the possible consequences if he was lying. He assured her that he would be a fool to lie to her now that he was under her control. She sat contemplating for a moment and then gave orders to follow Akito's directions. He had then been escorted back to his quarters by Suzuki-san and told to wait there for further orders.  
Finally, after deciding on a risky course of action, his thoughts turned to more personal matters. First, his parents. After finally getting over them after all these years, they have returned to his life and in the most complicated way imaginable. He wished that his father would have had more foresight and destroyed whatever this precious information was that he had. Not left it to his then young son to sort out among other things in his life. He wondered what his father would think if he was alive now? He dropped the thought remembering where this kind of thinking led. The last time he had gotten this philosophically attached to a dead person was with Gai and he did not want to go through all that again. Even if the person was his father. He wasn't going to be fighting this time for someone who was elsewhere. Whatever his father's intentions were then, this was a different world now and he would have to do what is best for the future. For himself, for the UEF, heck even for the Jovians, and especially for his darling Yurika.  
His thoughts returned to Yurika. He had done a good job of hiding it from Won and Suzuki but he missed her now more than he had missed almost anyone in his life. His whole future had been planned around revolving around two things: cooking and Yurika. Now both of those were on hold as he pursued a questionable course. He wondered what she was doing now. Probably alarmed and disturbed back on Earth with the message he had left for her. She was probably using every resource she could to find him. As he closed his eyes and fell into sleep he hoped that she was thinking of him as well this very moment wherever she was.  
  
"We are arriving at our destination Captain Won, please advise," the navigation officer told Erina. "Put us at a stable orbit within the outer corona please. How long until our first visitors?"  
  
"The Excalibur will arrive in 3 hours and the Nadescio will arrive in 6 hours sir," the navigation officer replied.  
  
"That may not be enough time. What can we do?" Erina replied. This is getting a bit riskier than she had hoped.  
  
"If we move our position towards a magnetically active region above one of the sunspots, it could provide enough signal jamming to hide us from them for a while. However, it puts us at direct risk of being hit by a solar flare. We will probably be able to sustain one hit with full distortion fields but all other crafts will be at risk."  
  
"I understand. Move us to that position," Erina commanded. "First Officer Suzuki, please bring Mr. Tenkawa to the bridge immediately." Suzuki saluted and left to fetch Akito. Erina pondered her situation. Akito, would undoubtedly ask to retrieve the information personally. She had the engineers outfit the Aestevalis units in heat resistant coating in anticipation of this request. However, she was still unsure what stunt he would try to pull. She knew he would try one. Therefore she had arranged for him to have an escort. Also, it was imperative this was done quickly. She and her crew had done an artful job of concealing from Akito the fact that his sweetheart and the crew of the Nadesico were in hot pursuit. If he knew, she would undoubtedly lose much of her leverage over him and he would become even more recalcitrant. She was so close. She could not afford to lose now. No matter the measures she would have to take.  
  
Yurika had her nightmare alright, but not quite the one she was expecting. They were back in the restaurant. She ran into kitchen and saw Akito there cooking. Her eyes welled up with tears and she embraced him bringing his lips to hers. "Akito, I'm so happy to see you!" she cried. He looked at her quizzically and asked, "Why the feverish embrace? Did I go anywhere?" Then Yurika thought to herself, "Of course! This was all a bad dream. Akito was never kidnapped. Mr. Prospector never came by. There is no video disc accusing my father! Things are right back to the way they were before." She sighed in relief and went back out front to help the customers. "Excuse me, can we get some service over here?" a customer wailed. She turned around and nearly fainted when at one of the tables she saw Erina Won and another girl with long hair and green eyes. They seemed like they were dressed for a night out and not a ramen lunch with their seductive and revealing clothing. Against her better judgment she went to serve them. "Can I get you any drinks to start out?" she asked trying to be cheerful. "Yeah get me a whiskey sour and get my friend a martini." Yurika replied, "I'm sorry we don't serve these here as you see we don't have a bar. However, can we get you any beers or wines from our menu?"   
  
"Nah, forget the drinks. Just bring us some water and send Akito out will you?" Erina said smiling. Yurika froze. Why did they want to see Akito? Half-dazed she went into the kitchen and got two cokes for them. "You idiot! We said water," Erina yelled. Yurika jumped. She had never messed up an order. Akito came out and said, "What's wrong here?"   
  
Erina smiled and waved at him. "Just who we came to see. Akito, come on over here," she beckoned him curling her finger. An embarrassed Yurika told him she had gotten them the wrong drinks. Akito apologized and said they would rectify the mistake immediately. Erina laughed and said, "No Akito, you're all I want just you stay here." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him close to her. "You're staying with us from now on Tenkawa," she said. Yurika was shocked and then became enraged. "How dare you touch him like that!" As she prepared to lunge at her someone held her back. She turned around and saw it was her father. "Yurika, please believe me. I didn't do it. I would never do such a thing," he said to her. Yurika struggled to break free of his grip as he continued to assert his innocence. Meanwhile, Akito was now on Erina's lap where she was rubbing his chest while other girl caressed his hair. Akito stared at her helplessly. "Yurika, help me….please!"  
  
"NO!" Yurika shouted as she struggled against her father's grip. "Let's go home Yurika. You can play with the Tenkawa boy another day," he said. Yurika yelled no again and then woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock. Four hours until they would catch up with the Cosmos. She had overslept. She rapidly washed up and put her clothes on as she went to the bridge. Everyone was back and seemed to show no annoyance at her tardiness. She guessed correctly that they realized the stress this mission put on her.  
"Ruri, report please," she said resuming her command role. "The Cosmos took a position in the sun's corona area and soon after disappeared. The Excalibur is heading to their last known position and will arrive there in about an hour." "Very well, we need a plan of action for our arrival. There will be an officer's conference in twenty minutes in the conference room. All are required to attend." Yurika said as she prepared to mentally mull over their options. "There is one more thing Yurika," Megumi said turning around. "What about your father?" Ouch. She had nearly forgotten about this messy detail in the hectic last few hours. "Tell him I'll meet him in two hours," she said. "Should we keep him confined to quarters?" Megumi replied. Yurika was about to say yes but then thought, "What could he do? After all this is my battleship." "Give him permission to leave his quarters as he pleases." Megumi nodded and sent the signal to the guard at his room.  
Twenty minutes later the main crew of the Nadesico met in the conference room. After they had all assembled Yurika stood up in addressed them. "As you all know we will be arriving at the last known location of the Cosmos and Excalibur soon. We will probably meet them both near there and possibly engage in battle. Our main objective is to retrieve Akito from the Cosmos and obtain whatever message his father has left. Obviously it is nearby since the Cosmos came straight to this location. Do we have any suggestions?" Everyone was quiet. Finally, Uribitake raised his hand. "I can outfit the Aestevalis units for maneuvering in such a hostile region but there will be several problems I can see. First, we will have very limited communications and sensors this close to the sun. Second, the Aestevalis units will have a more limited range from the Nadesico because of the huge amounts of electromagnetic energy. Third, I have done some calculations and I expect that the massive gravity of the sun will make our gravity blast cannon harder to aim and less accurate so we should use it circumspectly. Finally, if there weren't enough problems, the sun is approaching the solar maximum this year so flare activity will be high. This close we could possibly sustain one hit by a large flare if all of our power is put into the distortion field, however, the Aestevalis units cannot withstand it outside of the field and must be withdrawn if it gets too dangerous."  
"So in other words we will be on a literal suicide mission," Ryoko said nonchalantly. "Big flare, don't burn my hair," Izumi said then chuckling. Everyone gagged at the bad humor. Megumi volunteered her advice as well, "If we can get into contact with Akito somehow we can get him to try to escape or put himself in a position that is advantageous to us picking him up." Yurika nodded. "Could you work on giving us the widest communication range possible under the conditions Megumi?" Megumi nodded. They traded around a few more tidbits of advice and Yurika dismissed them. As she walked back to the bridge she hoped and prayed that their plans would work and soon Akito could be in her arms.  
  
Erina Won stared out at the blazing inferno thousands of kilometers below her. Even at this distance the sun filled the entire screen. She watched the currents of its surface and the mini-flares that occurred periodically. Most prominent in the screen was the large sunspot that they has positioned themselves over. The strong magnetic activity in this region should help shield them from the sensors of the Excalibur and the Cosmos but not for long. Enough contemplation though, it was time to act. "First Commander Suzuki, what is the answer from Tenkawa on the location of this information?"  
  
"He refuses to divulge details Captain. He insists on going out alone in his Aestevalis unit to retrieve it per your agreement with him," Suzuki replied.  
  
"It figures he would be stubborn. We must not let him out of our control though, Suzuki. You must go with him. If necessary keep your distance. The engineers have told you about our little strategy to keep a leash on him?"  
  
Suzuki smiled. "Yes, it is most ingenious. However, if you want to persuade or control him, it will be difficult unless we have at least some of his trust. Threats can only go so far and once he figures out the Nadesico is in pursuit—and I'm sure he will—one of our main bargaining chips is taken out of the equation."  
  
"I seriously doubt at this point Tenkawa would trust any of us, especially me. He's so stubborn about that bimbo Yurika that I don't think my wiles could persuade him either," Erina coldly stated.  
  
"Well, if we can't get his trust perhaps we can persuade him that we are his best hope?" Suzuki offered. Erina thought about it. She did realize that Admiral Misumaru was possibly not guilty of all that Tenkawa's father suspected him of, but Akito was definitely not sure on that point. After all, she remembers how he blanched when she suggested the possibility of Admiral Misumaru's and Yurika's knowledge of the circumstances of his father's death. If only we could get him to believe that she was so untrustworthy that no matter how much he hated staying on the Cosmos, he could see no better option. Suddenly an idea flashed to her mind. She instructed her communications officer, "Send a message to our friend Admiral Shatner at the UEF command, I have a favor to ask of him."  
  
Akito quietly walked with Suzuki to the Aestevalis hangar in the deck of the Cosmos. He once again went over the plan in his head. As much as it hurt him, he had decided to destroy whatever message his father left. The world had gone on without it up until now and could keep going without knowing its contents. He would never let it fall into the hands of someone unscrupulous like Erina Won. "There it is," Suzuki told him pointing to his Aestevalis unit ready and waiting for launch. Akito sighed as he realized he was finally going in to battle yet again. He then noticed another Aestevalis was also prepped for launch. "I requested to go alone, who is the other Aestevalis unit for?!" he said enraged. "Why, me of course," Suzuki said giving him a smile. "I won't go attended. If you are going to try to accompany me we will just sit here," Akito said as he sat on the floor.   
"Akito, if you like I will keep my distance. I'm just going to be there to help you if help is needed and assist in case of any trouble. This is a rough area of space," she replied. "Rough? Who is out here? The front line is at the asteroid belt! Or is there something I don't know?" he eyed her suspiciously. Suzuki just kept smiling. "Well, we must hurry, we can't hang around this area too long, solar flares are dangerous you know." Akito seeing he would not win this argument got up grumbling and walked towards his pink Aestevalis. "If you get within 50 km of me, I'll fire on you ok?" he said and then went to board. "50 km? 200km is all I need Tenkawa Akito," Suzuki thought smiling.  
The two launched their Aestevalis units without any trouble. On exiting the Cosmos, Akito was instantly disoriented by the omnipresent yellow-orange glare of the nearby sun. He struggled to correct his unit and then proceeded to carry out his plan. There were several shielded probes orbiting the sun in this region. He had to find out which one was the one his father launched. Luckily, though the sensors were messed up, the probes had homing beacons which transmitted both their location and origin. After searching through the signals of many of the probes he found what he was looking for. A space probe launched by Nergal from Utopia colony about fifteen years ago. It was in a decaying orbit so it would have been gone if they had arrived a year or two later. He had hoped it had crashed or disappeared to save him from this ordeal but fate was being very cruel to him lately. Luckily, it was a close at about 1000 km. Since the power feed from the Cosmos was shortened to about 300 km in this region the ship would have to follow him there. Akito cursed hoping he could have lost them. There is no way he could survive her on backup power though. He began to move towards his goal making sure on his radar that Suzuki kept her 50km distance. True to her word she did.  
After a few minutes of travel he finally docked with the probe. "I'm warning you Erina and Suzuki, stay back!" "Whatever you say Tenkawa-kun," Erina said heartily to him over the static-filled communications. "Now, where would he put the message?" Akito thought. He needed to find it and then fling it into the sun. Before he could complete the train of thought though, everything went crazy. His radar was reduced to 500km but suddenly a massive blip appeared on it. "What the heck is that?" he yelled into his communicator. "It is likely our friend Akatsuki Nagare and the ND-005 Excalibur," Suzuki replied to him. "I will defend you if you get in trouble. Finish retrieving the message." Oh great, now Akatsuki is in this mess too. He should have known that it seemed like Erina had things a little too under control. Cursing, he began to open the access panel on the probe.  
"Captain Won, we are being hailed by the Excalibur," the communications officer reported to Erina. Erina swore and then replied, "Put him on the screen." The grinning face of Akatsuki filled the screen. "It took us a couple of hours but we have finally sniffed out our rat," Akatsuki said. "Really, Akatsuki? So what do you intend to do? Fight? You will find I am more than prepared for that contingency. If you have come for the prize though I fear you may be too late."  
"Erina, you are right, I prefer not to fight. But I will do what I must. Hand over Tenkawa Akito and whatever he finds immediately and I will only take control of your ship. Resist and I will take your life." "Very well then, Chairman Akatsuki. May the best snake win. Close communications." The communications officer complied. "All hands to battle stations, launch all of our Aestevalis units now. Prepare the gravity blast cannon." The weapons officer looked alarmed, "Captain Won, we cannot accurately fire that weapon this close to the sun." "I understand, I just want them to feel threatened for now." The weapons officer nodded and began charging the cannon.  
"Akito, hurry up! We're about to have company!" Suzuki urged him. Akito opened the access panel and looked inside. Attached to the side was a heat-resistant container that definitely seemed out of place. "Here it is," Akito thought. He retrieved it with his Aestevalis unit and studied it for a second. He felt sadness and curiosity now that he knew he was about to destroy the last message of his father, but he found the resolve and screamed into his communicator. "Go to hell Erina and Akatsuki because that's the only place you'll find my father's message!" He bent the Aestevalis's arm preparing to hurl the container into the sun. Suddenly, he felt a violent jerk interrupting his movements. Before he knew what was happening he was being reeled back at a fast speed like a fish caught on a line.   
Suzuki chuckled. Unknown to the naïve Akito, they had planned for the contingency he would try to do something daring. Therefore they planned to give him an illusion of freedom. In reality, before launch his Aestevalis had been connected to Suzuki's by a thin and transparent wire of super-strong carbon composites. It could stretch up to 200km to let him move as he willed, but on Suzuki's command, it would contract and reel him back in. Akito tried to fight by using his jets to maneuver away from Suzuki but she followed him and matched his movements. After he was through panicking he remembered his plan. He hurled the container towards the sun the best he could. It went flying. "Now hopefully I can have peace," Akito thought. But suddenly another Aestevalis appeared from nowhere catching up with and grabbing the container. Suzuki recognized that it was not one of the suits from the Cosmos. "Akito you fool! You've given the data to Akatsuki's men!" Akito wailed. Why can't his plans ever work out right? "We've got to retrieve it! Do you want him of all people who you know knew of your father's murder to get it?" Akito contemplated the situation and realized that with the container in the hand of Akatsuki and himself connected to Miaka his only hope of survival was to fight. Again. It always ended in fighting didn't it?   
Akito righted his Aestevalis unit and looked at the competition. The firefight was already in progress. There were six Aestevalis's from the Excalibur and he and Miaka had been reinforced by three suits from the Cosmos. One of Akatsuki's Aestevalis units rapidly was flying back to the Excalibur to deliver the prize. "I'm going after the message! Cover me!" Akito yelled. The other four Aestevalis suits immediately engaged an opponent while Akito sped after the fleeing Aestevalis. He had to act quick or the target would get inside the Excalibur's distortion field and escape. He used his targeting computer to aim a sure shot and then fired, hitting is target right at the shoulder and severing the arm holding the message. The arm went flying into the distance. Akito's victory was short lived as he felt a huge blow from behind. He had forgotten that they were outnumbered by one and the remaining Aestevalis had hit him hard from behind. Akito's Aestevalis reeled from the impact and he soon realized that his adversary was holding him from behind.   
Akito cried for support as he struggled to get loose. The enemy Aestevalis began to try to disable his battery and drag him towards the Excalibur which was close by. In a moment of inspiration, Akito detached one of his fuel pods from his chassis and as he had hoped, the fuel pod was not made to withstand these high temperatures outside of the Aestevalis body and lit up in an explosion that knocked him off at an angle but allowed him to escape. However, the force was stronger than he expected and suddenly he realized that he was flying outside of Cosmos's power range. Akito's battery, damaged by the earlier attack, had only thirty seconds of juice left. Worse yet, two of the Cosmos's Aestevalis's had been destroyed but only one of the Excalibur's had. That meant Miaka and another pilot were each handling one in combat while the other three, including the one-armed unit, directed their attention towards Akito. They were far out but closing fast. They would arrive in more than thirty seconds which meant Akito would be powerless to stop them once they arrived. In a futile effort he aimed his gun to get a shot off before his power went down. The shot was straight but the other units had ample time to dodge and rejoin in their attack formation.  
Akito had been in bad situations but he had always had support. Where were Gai, Ryoko, Hikaru, or even Izumi to back him up? As he feared the worst he closed his eyes and thought one last time of the smiling face of Yurika which he would forever miss. Suddenly, his radio came alive. "Tenkawa, you fool! What are you just sitting here for!?" Akito thought that his life support must be failing and he was hallucinating. It can't be Ryoko. No that's impossible. She's back on Earth…Suddenly his Aestevalis's power levels rose up and became operative. How was this possible? The Cosmos had not budged. As if to answer his silent inquiry, out of a cloud of translucent gas appeared the hull of the Nadesico. Akito knew now he must be mad. The Nadesico out here? But it was here and rapidly approaching were the Aestevalis suits of Ryoko, Hikaru, and Izumi. "Get up, get up or you'll miss the bus!" Izumi said in her normal deranged fashion. Akito took the hint. Now we had a fair fight. Akito, since he was more damaged anyway, chose to finish out the fight with the one-armed unit. He deftly flew his unit in a confusing pattern to avoid the shots it fired from its gun. He then flew in, grabbed his knife, and took of its other arm like it was a scarecrow. Now helpless he pushed the Aestevalis with enough force to hurtle it back towards the Excalibur. He may be fighting for his life, but he was not yet ready to kill again. Meanwhile the other three were handling their share like old pros. Ryoko and Izumi deftly finished their opponent and Hikaru sent hers hurtling on a one way trip to the surface of the sun.   
As if to answer his next question, his communicator came alive with the hologram of Yurika. "Akito!! I'm so happy you're safe! We've come for you get in quick!" Akito was overwhelmed with joy. Not only could he escape, but he no longer had to be worried about her safety. "I'm coming my love!" he said as he approached the Nadesico and then he stopped. The message. Right now it was back there and about to fall into the clutches of either Erina or Akatsuki. He had to get it back or destroy it. "Yurika, the message my father left, it's still out there and I have to get it back. Cover me please!" Without waiting for a reply Akito sped back to the direction of the Cosmos and Excalibur.  
"Is he mad!" Ryoko yelled as she went after him. "Follow him, please. We must keep power to his unit and protect him from the other ships," Yurika ordered. Minato nodded and kept them on course to follow Akito.  
  
Erina watched the whole scene from the bridge with extreme displeasure. If she could use the gravity blast cannon safely she could have ended this sooner but this was getting out of hand. Luckily, anticipating the Nadesico's arrival she had sent her request for a favor to Admiral Shatner. The signal would take 8 minutes to get to Earth, five minutes for him to process, and 8 minutes to return. So her answer should arrive in about a minute. Seeing that Miaka and her wingman had triumphed over the last of Akatsuki's Aestevalis units, she brought them up on the screen. "Miaka, your job is to get Akito back whatever the cost! What happened? Weren't you connected by a cord?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, but I believe it was severed by the explosion from his fuel pod. In any case I will retrieve him and send my wingman to retrieve the contents from the probe. Is the message ready?"  
  
"It should arrive any moment, I will relay it so both Akito and the Nadesico should be able to see it. Let's see how he handles this. Won out." Next she called up Akatsuki on the screen. "I will accept your surrender and be merciful if you concede now," she said. Akatsuki laughed his usual pompous laugh. "Fool, this is our latest battleship. Don't you know I have ten more Aestevalis's where those came from? This may be a time for you to reconsider MY offer," he finished grinning like always. His gloating was interrupted by alarms that were heard both on the Cosmos and the Excalibur. "Captain Won, we are detecting increased magnetic field line crossing in area!" her science officer said alarmed. "What the hell does that mean?" Erina said no trying to hide her impatience with techno babble. "There is about to be a solar flare right below us. Recall all the Aestevalis units now! We must put distortion fields at maximum strength!" Akatsuki grimaced on the screen, "Until next time Erina." On the view screen the Excalibur began rapidly pulling out to get as much distance from the sun as possible. Erina yelled over the comm link. "All units hurry up and retrieve your cargo and return ASAP a large flare is forming. I repeat a large flare is forming below us!"  
Suzuki carefully weighed her options. She could go straight for Akito but now he had three others supporting him. Her wingman just informed her that he had retrieved the message from the floating arm of the other Aestevalis unit and was returning back. Akito, still on their frequency heard the message as well and went to intercept him. This solar flare could happen any second and kill them all. In frustrated resignation Suzuki began to head back towards the Cosmos. She would recommend that they overtake the Nadesico later.  
The alarms were going off on the Nadesico as well. "Captain, there is a strong likelihood of a solar flare very soon. We need to recall our pilots immediately," Ruri stated. Yurika ordered Megumi to get on communications and tell them to get back pronto. "Akito, no message is worth your life come back now!"   
  
"He has retrieved the message?" a voice behind her asked. She turned to see her father. "We're in the middle of an engagement right now, please return to your quarters father," Yurika tersely said. "You forget dear I've been doing this longer than you have. I will just observe. Don't mind me." Meanwhile, Akito and the other three had caught up with the Aestevalis carrying the message and with odds of four-to-one he didn't hesitate to surrender the goods. As Akito turned around and flew back he looked at this EM field indicator. They had to hurry since this place could blow any second. As they sped towards the Nadesico he contacted the ship. "We have the message, I'll be home soon Yurika," he said. Yurika came back on the screen with her trademark smile and "V" sign with her fingers. "I knew you could do it Akito!" she said elated. "I knew you had it in you as well son," Admiral Misumaru said.   
At the sound of his voice Akito hit the brakes. Why was Yurika's father on the ship with her? His father's admonition suddenly came back ringing into his ears: "…you should be very wary of the Misumaru family and the UEF…". Akito was confused. Stammering he answered, "Yurika, why is your father with you? What does he have to do with this mission?"   
  
"He's here because I'm giving him asylum," she replied.  
  
Asylum! The words seemed to echo throughout his skull. He had remembered Erina's suggestion that Yurika would remain loyal to her father. Now it began to gnaw at him. Seeing his face change, Yurika instantly regretted her choice of words and replied. "Listen, Akito. I saw the disc. We all did. Mr. Prospector showed it to us. But don't worry I can assure you that neither myself nor my father harbor any ill will against you. Please just come back." The other three Aestevalis's had been so quick to get behind the Nadesico's distortion fields that they had just realized they had left Akito behind. "What is his problem?!" Hikaru wailed.  
Trust her. Could he trust Yurika and her father? How did he not know this was all a setup? He couldn't go back to Erina though. That was definitely a dead end. He had so many questions. But he was running out of time. If anything, he was going to spend the rest of his life with Yurika. That took trust. So now he had to cede her at least that. Suddenly, however, his communications signal flashed. A priority incoming message was arriving from UEF headquarters on Earth. The Nadesico and Cosmos received the same signal. "Who could this be?" Yurika openly wondered. On the screen appeared on of the top brass of the UEF forces, Admiral Shatner. The old yet vibrant man had a commanding presence and his eyes showed he meant business.  
"Admiral and Captain Misumaru, I must congratulate you on completing your assignment. After you capture Akito and his message it is essential that you confine him to the brig as we previously planned. Come straight back to Earth and deliver his message to me personally. The payment and terms we agreed to will be forthcoming. Thank you and I salute you Yurika for knowing where your true loyalties should lie. Shatner out."  
The bridge of the Nadesico was floored. They turned and looked at Yurika with horrified eyes. Yurika was confused. "What, I never received any orders from Admiral Shatner. Payment? I don't know what the heck he is talking about." Then she turned and looked at her father. "Father, did you.." He quickly cut her off. "I have known about his corruption for years. I would never rub elbows with him. But why would he send us a message referring to orders we never received or agreed to?"  
Back on the Cosmos, Erina Won smiled. "Digest this my dear Akito and come flying right back into my welcoming arms. How long until the flare?"   
  
Her science officer replied, "Two minutes max."   
  
"Send Miaka out, tell her to get Akito now while he is hesitating!"  
  
Akito felt like the world was crashing around him. He had loved Yurika. He had believed Yurika. And now, straight from UEF command comes the revelation that she had accepted orders to hunt him down and return both him and his message. Erina had been right. In the end her duty to her father had outweighed her feelings for him. His heart felt ripped in two. Yurika instantly came back on the screen swearing her innocence. Before she could finish though he let himself rip. "Yurika, I loved you. I thought that nothing would come between us. Now you try not only to betray my father's memory but me as well!"  
  
"Akito, please I don't know what he's…" she stammered.  
  
"He's top UEF brass damnit Yurika! They don't just broadcast messages like that for their health. How could I have stayed with you all this time, planned my future around you and all this time you had been holding something back from me." Akito was livid. "I never want to see you again. I never want to see this damn message and I don't want to see Erina either!" Tears formed in Yurika's eyes but before she could start Akito closed his communication. Akito felt he was out of options. He now saw either Erina or Yurika as equally bad options. He only had a few seconds to think though. Death did not see appealing as a third choice.  
Just then he felt a jolt and noticed his power levels drop to minimum. Behind him Suzuki had cut his power couplings and grabbed on to him. She began rapidly drawing him back to the Cosmos. "We've got to help him!" Ryoko yelled getting ready to head out of the distortion field.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Uribitake yelled. "This place is going to blow any second, you'd never get back in time!"   
  
"How can we just stand here though?" Hikaru complained though she saw the wisdom of Uribitake's words. Yurika was not about to wait though. "Minato, head after Akito and the other Aestevalis now! We must catch them before they are in the Cosmos's distortion field." Ruri turned around at this statement. "Captain, I must object to that course of action. This flare is about to explode and we need all energy, including propulsion, to go to the shields. "I DON'T CARE!" Yurika yelled. "We must get Akito! Full speed ahead!"  
"Captain Won, we must prepare for impact. The magnetic flux crossings have reached critical," the science officer reported. "Come on Miaka! You're almost home!" Erina yelled.   
"Captain Misumaru, I must again reiterate that we cannot risk this course of action!" Ruri said raising her voice. Yurika was impervious to her cautions though even as the warning levels reached critical. She pushed forward with a mad determination in her eyes. That baka! Ruri, seeing that there was no rational way they could possibly retrieve Akito at this point, was torn by the desire to help her friend but to save the ship as well. In typical Ruri style, she chose the calculated option. "Yurika we must stop this now!" No answer. Ruri played her last card. "First Officer Jun. Please relieve Captain Misumaru of command." Everyone held their breath as she uttered those words. Yurika was stunned. "Yurika either you halt the engines and throw power to the shields now or I will have to ask Jun to relieve you for unnecessarily endangering the crew."   
  
"Ruri please! Don't you love Akito? We must save him," Yurika pleaded. They were out of time. Ruri turned to Admiral Misumaru. "Admiral, please restrain Captain Yurika Misumaru." Minato's jaw dropped at that statement. The admiral walked up to her, "Yurika please!" he pleaded. "NO!" she cried pushing him away and stubbornly maintaining course. She suddenly felt him grab her from behind and drag her from the controls. "Jun, you now have command," he said. Jun sat with a lost look on his face. Ruri upped the ante again. "Jun, we will be dead in several seconds if you do not act now," she stated raising her voice as loud as she could. Jun snapped out of his stupor. "Full stop, all power to the distortion field. Prepare for impact." Several seconds after this was done the sun below them surged with energy as a bright light filled the view screen and a massive shockwave shook the ship. Everyone tumbled around as they reeled from the impact of the flare. A few moments later the shaking stopped as the flare subsided. Slowly the crew crawled back to their stations to check for damage. The damage was moderate mostly but the phase transition engines had a power overload and would not be back on line for at least 3 hours. Thankfully, there were also no casualties. As she returned to her post Yurika shook with heavy sobbing. Her father put his arm around her shoulder and led her off the bridge. Turning his head he said, "Jun, you keep command for now." He then quietly left.  
  
"Damage report!" Erina yelled. "Our damage is medium but it can be fixed while en route to our next destination," the systems officer replied. "Did Suzuki and Tenkawa make it back in time?" she asked filled with foreboding. "The hangar reports they made it in several seconds before the flare hit. They are both shook up but ok. In addition, we have retrieved the item and will start analyzing its contents shortly." Erina sighed in relief. Then she began laughing. Her victory was not yet complete though. She requested her communications officer to open a channel to the Nadesico, "Captain Misumaru, I am sorry for your sour turn of fortune. Don't worry though, the contents of Dr. Tenkawa's message will be safe with me…and so will your Akito." At the end of the message she gave a wink. She then gave orders for the Cosmos to head out of the inferno. 


	6. Captain Jun, Captive Inez

Chapter 6 – Captain Jun, Captive Fressange  
  
Author's Note: Legal stuff: Nadesico, its plot, and its characters are property of Xebec and I am in no way affiliated with them. This is my first attempt at fanfic so any feedback, even on mechanical and writing issues is appreciated. Please ask permission before distributing.  
  
Update from the author: After a busy schedule and some writer's block I am finally updating this story. Thanks for all the feedback I have gotten. For those who asked, yes Inez will show up very soon. She was not forgotten but had been tied up for a bit (literally).  
  
  
Akito awoke with a scream. His body was covered with sweat as his breath came out in a deep staccato. He felt as if he had been running for his life. The room was filled with a darkness that seemed to obscure reality itself. As he reached for his light he prayed that illumination would show him his own room back on Earth. His room above the restaurant with his pictures and Geki memorabilia. He knew this had to be a bad dream and everything would be alright, he just had to turn on the light. He held his breath and flicked the switch. A near suicidal wave of depression swept him when he realized that he was in his cabin on the Cosmos. That meant the disc really did exist. That meant he really was kidnapped by Erina Won. That meant his father's message had fallen into her hands. That mean Yurika and her father…  
Akito closed his eyes and bit his tongue as the last bit of information swept over his mind again and again. Yurika and her father. Up until a few hours ago he had believed her innocence. Hell, he desperately needed her innocence to make sure that there was something in his life that was not twisted by the lies and destruction of war. However, after the battle of the sun and Admiral Shatner's message, he wasn't sure what to believe in anymore. All he could do was live from day to day. What today's task would be he was not sure but he knew that it would probably involve Erina, Suzuki, and his father's message. His father's message. He suddenly filled with a sense of purpose. If anything he must keep its contents from being abused. This one mission filled the vacuum in his heart like air from a leak. He couldn't change what happened with his parents or Yurika but maybe this last bit of good would give him some consolation. He then stared dumbly at the floor as he thought about his next move.  
  
On the bridge of the Cosmos Erina sat in displeasure as her science officers described how the message was encrypted. It seems that some sort of code was needed to unlock its contents and no one knew what it was. They contemplated trying to decrypt it but they could not ensure the message's full integrity and could put no firm amount of time on the task. Where was Fressange when you needed her? Probably dead after that sneak Jovian attack on the ship carrying her research group to do further studies on the Martian ruins. After realizing that she wasn't helping by tying them up with repeated questions she released them to their work.   
She slumped back in her chair and tried to gauge the situation. It was about 12 hours ago that they had survived the flare and powered away from the sun. In the resulting radiation interference their sensors had been inoperable so it was impossible to tell where the Excalibur and Nadesico were and their course. She decided to fly the Cosmos along one of the more intense streams of the solar wind in order to continue to possibly hide their signature from their pursuers.   
She felt like she should be celebrating on the success at the first part of her mission. After all, she had the contents of probe that Dr. Tenkawa had sent off so many years ago. She also had Akito…Her face fell at this thought. "Damnit, why am I getting so remorseful now?" she thought. At first she thought her idea for Admiral Shatner to send the message to confuse Akito had been a good idea. She had told herself it would drive him closer to her so she could accomplish her objectives. Why the guilt then?   
After soul searching she felt that she empathized with Akito. How his heart must have been torn in two from the "revelation". How the beautiful life he had been carefully building was falling apart like a house of cards. And how she was the catalyst for it all. After all, she knew what love was like.  
She had been its victim before. Few people cared about her history, and even fewer ever asked. If they had they would wonder why a top graduate of Kyoto University would have contented herself with only a secretary's job. She had been the highest graduate in the economics department receiving a bachelors and masters degree in four years. Here she had also found her first love. He was a graduate from the economics program as well. While she had decided to enter the UEF in order to better help the war effort coordinate its economic necessities and supply chains, he had been offered a cushy position at the global central bank's Monetary Policy division.   
They both planned to move to Geneva where their jobs were located. Though there was no formal engagement, he assured her that marriage was in their future. Her only worries were the fact that he was from a prominent space shipping family. While she wasn't exactly poor, her middle class social status was the constant disdain of his parents. She can never forget the interrogation at his house about how she could know nothing about being married to a man of high class and stature like their son. But through it all he defended her and seemed impervious to their remarks.   
Everything seemed to have fallen in place. Then their lives, like everyone else's, were shattered once the war hit. Grasshoppers preying on the trade routes began to decimate the space trade and his family's business. Their only hope was to shift into war production materials. However, this sector was already well-entrenched and fiercely competitive. In order to help his family cope he resigned from his position in Geneva and returned to Japan. They visited each other often and kept correspondence. Then, suddenly the letters and email from him became fewer and fewer. She consoled herself saying he was busy but she could not knock a nervous feeling. One month she received no reply. After that the replies became bland and formulaic, deprived on any emotional content. Every time she offered to hop on the jet to see him he always had an excuse or was on a business trip. Only the stress of her job kept her from hunting him down and finding what was wrong. After three months she couldn't take it any longer and left for Japan.   
She took a taxi straight from the airport to his home. Frantically ringing the doorbell she was answered by an attractive young woman wearing a kimono. The young woman looked at her strangely and asked why she was so frantic. Erina said she needed to see him. The lady replied puzzled, "I'm sorry, my husband is off at work now. You could leave a message though and I'm sure…"  
Erina didn't hear the rest of it. The endlessly resonating word "husband" drove out any other sense or thought. Dumbfounded she walked away without a word. Like a woman in a daze she went to a bar where she hoped to drown away her sorrows. Before she was drunk though she met an old friend from college who had been close to them both. She explained that his parents had pressured him into marrying the daughter of a high-ranking UEF official both for reasons of prestige and in order to secure a munitions and troop transport contract that would ensure the survival of the family business. Erina returned to Geneva shocked and broken.   
The next week at her job she was going through logistics reports when she realized that her department from now on would be mostly handling the supply and orders of products from her former lover's company. She asked to be transferred. Her request was denied. The next day she resigned. She had made preparations to return home with no plans in hand for her future when one of her supervisors called. Sympathetic to her situation he had arranged for her to get a job interview as a secretary with Nergal Heavy Industries. Without other options, she took up his offer and went to the interview. Despite her distraught feelings, she impressed the interviewer well enough to be hired. Her interviewer had been no other than Akatsuki Nagare. Perhaps she had hidden it all. Knowing Akatsuki's penetrating gaze though perhaps he had felt sorrow for her or felt she would be easy to control.  
The job started regularly and she impressed him with both her competence and strategic insight. One day, he brought her in for a private briefing. "Erina, there are many secrets at Nergal. We can very rarely trust others with them but I think you have earned my confidence. You may think the future of Nergal lies with battleships or mass producing defense satellites. You're wrong. The future of Nergal lies with a powerful but relatively unknown technology called boson jumping…" And so it began. Overnight Erina had risen to a position of power beyond her wildest dreams. Having nothing else to strive for she strove for more power and more until it became almost an end in itself.  
She kept telling herself that she was doing this for her own success but deep down she knew there was another reason. A voice, somewhere deep inside her psyche, kept saying that one day if she became rich enough, powerful enough, and respected enough one day she could prove to her old love and his family how wrong they were and just maybe, he could find a way to love her again….  
But how could anyone love her now and what she had become? She had wreaked the same hell on Akito and Yurika now that she had gone through. Despite her suffering, whatever moral high ground she once had she had just flushed down the toilet. Maybe she couldn't stand to see them happy while she was just miserable? Maybe Yurika reminded her too much of the young wife she had met at his doorstep.   
She was jolted from her contemplations by the arrival of Suzuki Miaka. "Haven't you gotten any rest captain? You can't continue to operate like this, sir." Erina nodded and agreed. "I plan to go to bed now. I just had to wait for the report to come back from the data we retrieved." "And the answer is captain?" Suzuki inquired. "As of now indecipherable," Erina finished. "You have the bridge. I'll be back in six hours," Erina said as she got up to leave. "Sir, did we have to use the message from Admiral Shatner? Tenkawa seemed extremely distraught and removed when he disembarked from his Aesti? I know I shouldn't care but…" Erina looked down. "We all have regrets and I understand your sentiments. Carry on." Suzuki nodded and saluted her.  
  
Back on the Nadesico a wearied crew sat and contemplated the latest turn of events. After about two hours of repairs the Nadesico had been able to leave the close solar orbit. The sensors were worthless at this range so Jun had ordered Ruri to make out a course that could take them slightly above most of the solar radiation and allow them to scan for the Cosmos and Excalibur. He then started issuing commands, "Minato, let me know how fast we can move with our damages so we can plan our pursuit. Megumi, make sure communications are properly encrypted to prevent any Nergal or UEF reading, Ryoko, Izumi, Hikaru…" Jun stopped giving orders when he realized no one was listening or cared. Everyone was so steeped in misery that they did not pay attention or care to acknowledge his existence. Jun was sad too, but he was getting aggravated by this disrespect. "LISTEN! This is your captain speaking…" he was cut off by Ryoko sarcasm. "What's your problem Aoi? That time of month again? You are the first officer, OK. Our captain is enduring a nervous breakdown and right now I can't blame her. The last thing I need to hear is your mouth blathering orders that we know are futile." Jun was struck by the viciousness of her diatribe. In order to hide his own blushing and cool down he rapidly left the bridge.   
Walking along the corridor he tried to keep himself from being enraged. "Why don't they respect me! Can't they see that acting helpless will not improve this situation?" Jun was surprised at this own determination. Why was he so determined to win this? The answer hit him on the head like an anvil. "I hate seeing Yurika sad and I feel rescuing Akito would help her," he thought. He felt like a bit of an idiot. Still loving her even after it was a forgone conclusion she would be marrying Akito. What kind of loser was he? Thinking of Yurika, he wondered how she was faring. He stopped his wandering and headed towards her quarters.  
Admiral Misumaru sighed as he held his daughter in his arms. She had cried and cried after they had come here, then they had both fallen asleep. Now she was awake again. Her eyes were dry of tears and she just lay in his arms shivering as her sobs continued. He held her with the warm, paternal concern any father would hold for his daughter. Ever since her mother had died in the great Martian Plague she had been all he had. He had raised her to be strong, both in mind and body. Yet still there were things that caused her to completely break down and lose all composure. Love was one of these things. He remembered the roller coaster she had gone through in high school with her first boyfriend. So many tear fests and shouting matches. Later he learned she had never even kissed the boy! When she went to the Academy he thought she had matured and changed for the better. Then Tenkawa, who he was certain had been killed, resurfaced.  
His thoughts were jolted by her voice. "Father, why does it have to be this way? Why can't we just be a normal couple, not dealing with all of this ?" He shook his head. "If I had any idea being a captain would do this to you, I would have persuaded you from the service. I don't know what Akito is thinking now, but I'm sure it is of you." She sniffled and then raised her head and looked at him. "Father, I believe you now. You really weren't involved were you?" He rubbed her back. "Thank you for believing me. I still feel guilty until this day for not doing anything." Just then the doorbell rang. Yurika invited the visitor to come in and the door opened revealing Jun. Yurika smiled, "Come in Jun." Jun hesitated saying, "If I'm disturbing anything I can come back later." Admiral Misumaru replied, "Just give us one more minute." Jun nodded and closed the door.   
The admiral turned to his daughter. "Yurika, many people are out to get me in order to hide their own venal past. If I'm ever in trouble, don't worry about me. Get Akito first." He got up to leave. He then turned around and said, "One more thing. If I don't make it back and Akito asks for your hand, the answer is yes. Have my brother give you up at the wedding." Yurika smiled and said a thank you. The admiral left the room and turned to Jun, "Thank you for coming, please help cheer her up." Jun nodded and walked in.  
  
He walked in to see Yurika staring blankly at the floor, her brief smile now replaced with anguished contemplation. Jun sat down next to her at put his arm around her. He instantly became guilty at the heightened feeling that accompanied this action. "She's already taken. You are her friend and you respect that," he reminded himself. "Yurika," he said looking at her. She raised her head and stared at him with an unchanged expression. Jun had thought out his words in the brief minute he had waited outside. First, he needed to restore her confidence in herself and her relationship.  
  
"Yurika. It's clear to me that what we saw on the transmission from the UEF was a cheap ploy. I bet Erina is using Akito's suspicion of you and your father from the disc as leverage to try to separate you and gain control of the situation. You should not feel that what Akito said there was informed or even final. I'm sure he is regretting his choice of words as we speak. Once the truth comes out everything will be fine," he finished.  
  
"But why does the truth always seem to evade us? Every time we seem to get closer we seem to just realize how much more ignorant we really are. How can Akito know the truth while he's held captive. I'm sure he's hating me right now, wishing we'd never met again, wishing he'd never heard of the Nadesico…" Yurika stopped and began sobbing again.  
  
"Yurika, think about it. What just happened was normal. You two had a fight. Did you think your relationship could always stay a happy-happy utopia? The fact that he was so vehement only means how much he cares about you. If only he was here you could reconcile this easily. You've got to stop these knee-jerk reactions. Your mood swings when Akito is around sometimes make me wonder if you're manic-depressive. But hey, maybe everyone on this ship is a bit loopy." Yurika chuckled a bit at that comment. Her brow instantly furrowed again though as she continued to contemplate.  
  
"Maybe you're right Jun, but I still can't forgive myself for nearly getting us all killed out there. If I were still officially enlisted I would submit my resignation immediately," she finished.  
  
Jun sighed. "Yes, your actions earlier were rash and irrational. Much as to be expected from someone under the stress you are in. I think you should have heeded the warnings you were given about how emotionally explosive this mission would be for you. But I am understanding. You need to stay here and get some rest. I'll take command for the time being." He held her close. "Just think of all the great things you and Akito will do once you're together again." The thought helped evaporate her sadness like water on a hot summer day. Jun released her and got up to leave. Yurika grabbed his hand though and said, "Thank you Jun. Everyone should have a friend like you." Jun smiled as he clenched his fist to resist the urge to break something after hearing that "friend" word again. Then he realized that's the best he could hope for in their relationship. He relaxed, nodded, and walked out.  
  
As Jun walked down the hall he realized that for the first time he was really in charge. The buck stopped with him. He had hoped that his ascension to his own command would not be a battlefield promotion but that's what this was. As he headed back to the bridge he stopped himself. "Why bother? They aren't going to listen to me anyway." Jun slumped against the wall in helplessness. He really was pathetic wasn't he? He lost the girl of his dreams and no one would listen to him. Even if Akito was captain then he would get the respect of Yurika, Megumi, and Ruri and the rest would listen.  
Then the idea struck him. He went to his office and immediately pulled up his console. He set a meeting to start in the next half-hour an invited two people he thought he could trust to help him. Thirty minutes later, Hoshino Ruri and Uribitake Seiya walked in answering his summons.  
Jun invited them to take a seat, which they did looking at him with inquisitive expressions. "I know you are wondering why I invited you here. Don't worry this meeting will be quick and you can be on your way. As you know Captain Misumaru was relieved of duty during our recent battle in the sun's corona region. We have both decided that she will remain out of duty for an indefinite period of time." Both Seiya and Ruri frowned, digesting the new situation.   
"Therefore, you are in command," Seiya said matter-of-factly. "Yes," Jun replied. "But I need your help in order to do my job. I realize that I have not always had the most…forceful of personalities." Seiya snickered at this comment. Even Ruri had to smile, as miniscule a smile it was. "Therefore it will be difficult for the crew to respect me and without their respect it will be difficult to command. What I need you to do, despite how you may feel personally about me, is to be my advocates. I you follow my orders and respect my authority I think the rest of the crew will follow suit. I wish I could offer you something in return but all I can say is that I am as interested in rescuing Akito and returning home alive as anyone."  
Seiya and Ruri looked at each other. Seiya then smiled and saluted. "Understood Captain," he said. Ruri gave her own silent salute. "Thank you. You are dismissed," Jun said smiling. Hopefully now things could get back on track after such a harsh derailment.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Jovian Jump Research Facility, Europa  
  
Kusakabe felt like falling asleep. These technical lectures were always the pits. The only thing that kept him awake was watching the slender figure of the lady talking and pointing in front of him. He admired her body and silently cursed the fact that she was too rational and unsociable to even consider an affair.  
  
"As you see we have figured out the main obstacle to organic boson jumping," Inez continued. "The problem with Earth-based life forms is that they are all composed of proteins which use left-handed amino acids. As you know many molecules can have mirror images of themselves. We call these enantiomers…"  
  
Kusakabe wasn't sure how much longer he could take this crap. She always had to throw some big word in. He was sure that deep down she was mocking him. Isn't that what all scientists did? Throw out big words for simple concepts and congratulate themselves on their understanding?  
  
Inez continued, unaware or uncaring of her audience's boredom. "By the addition of several chemical compounds using methyl groups…"   
  
Kusakabe had had it. "Get to the point Inez. You know that we don't have all day here."  
  
Inez wanted to respond that this was the point but she though exposing Kusakabe's lack of scientific knowledge would be unwise. "In summary, the alien nanomachines on Mars altered the DNA of their recipients so that they produced special proteins which under boson jumping could switch their parity, the technical term for handedness, to accommodate a boson jump."  
  
"But if the ancient aliens had this problem why all the DNA manipulation? Couldn't they just alter the boson computer to compensate?" "Kusakabe asked. "Let her answer this one," he thought.  
  
Inez replied in her typical matter-of-fact manner. "I have considered this question in depth myself," she said. "In physics we know that parity, or handedness is not a conserved quantity. However, the computer still could probably introduce corrections for this effect. My conclusion is the race that built the boson jump technology was not composed of any organic chemistry we know and was not restricted to left-handed amino acids like Earth life-forms."  
  
"So they really were Martians?" Kusakabe retorted.  
  
Inez shrugged and continued. "The microbes we know to be native to Mars have a similar restriction to Earth microbes, left-handed amino acids. In fact they are similar to a class of organisms called Archaebacteria. Considering the evidence, many technical structures from this civilization have been found around Mars and Jupiter but do you know what is strange? Such a thriving and advanced civilization should have remains of thriving residential areas. So far these have been few and far between. I conclude that these aliens are not native to Mars or Jupiter, and perhaps not even our solar system. What we have found may just be a small colony or industrial center at the edge of a larger civilization."  
  
"Oh great. Then they could be out there somewhere still?" Kusakabe noted.  
  
"Who knows? They have not come back to visit. I don't remember enough from my childhood jump to their time to remember what they were or what may have happened to them."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Fressange. You are dismissed." Inez left without a word. Kusakabe knew that despite his displeasure at these briefings capturing Inez and her researchers had been a boon to Jovian jump research.  
  
If the current progress continued they would soon be able to develop gene therapy drugs to alter normal humans to undergo boson jumps. Or perhaps even better, alter the boson computer itself if they could find it.  
  
Kusakabe left the briefing room, saluted the guards on the outside, and began to walk back towards the turbo lift that would take him to his office. As he rode up to his office on the highest floor he also reflected on the current state of the war. Things were going badly. The front was nearer to Jupiter than at any time in the conflict. Now people were dying, not mechanical robots, so public sentiment was as agitated as ever to find peace. Even knocking their leaders off hadn't completely destroyed this sentiment. The propaganda films broadcast on Jovian TV between Gekigangar episodes continually reminded the public of their eminent victory. How the UEF could not keep up a sustained war with such long supply routes, how UEF morale was supposedly sapped dry (actually it was higher than it had been in months), how justice would always prevail.   
The truth was though if this research didn't pan out within a year the Jovians would have to sue for a stalemate or worse...defeat. Kusakabe dreaded the prospect of another diaspora. Where to this time? Pluto? They would still be found and hunted down. That's why Earth must be subdued at any and all costs.  
When he arrived at his office one of his lieutenants was waiting outside. He was clearly agitated. "Come in and sit down," Kusakabe invited him. The lieutenant sat down and began to explain his presence. "Sir, yesterday one of our secret probes in the inner solar system picked up a flurry of distressing intelligence data." Kusakabe nodded. Those probes that masqueraded as drifting asteroids were certainly paying for themselves.  
  
"Decoded UEF communications indicate that the Nadesico and Cosmos are once more in service and a new Nergal ship, christened the Excalibur has joined them."  
  
"Are they heading towards Jupiter? This is the last thing we need," Kusakabe stated dryly.  
  
"No sir, that is the strange thing. All three headed directly to the inner solar system. The sun to be exact. They disappeared in electronic noise after they entered the corona but energy emission readings indicate that there was a firefight."  
  
"So the UEF is fighting itself now? This division could be the wedge we need to halt their advance. Do you have any details?"  
  
"Only a few. We believe the Nadesico is still being piloted by Misumaru Yurika. The Cosmos is being headed by Erina Won and the Excalibur we have no reliable information on who is captain. However, it is likely that it is Chairman Akatsuki."  
  
"If the Nadesico is back in service the boson computer may still be on board. What would they profit from bringing that thing back?"  
  
"We do not know sir, however, we have sent a group of probes after all three ships to track their progress. We will let you know more when it becomes available. And also, there is one additional piece of news," he said haltingly.  
  
"Oh?" Kusakabe said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, it seems the Earth media is abuzz about a disc found on Mars from the parents of Tenkawa Akito. They were well-respected boson jump researchers. It seems that his parents died at the hand of UEF agents, in particular Admiral Misumaru, Yurika's father. However, analysis of the content reveals some subtle discontinuities that may mean it is heavily edited. The full disc may contain more information."  
  
"Really? So this information comes out accompanied by a dash to the sun and a battle between the top ships of the UEF navy? This is definitely not coincidence though it is a strange set of occurrences. I know this is a near impossible request. Get me that disc and I will get you a promotion," Kusakabe finished.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the lieutenant said snapping to attention.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Jun returned to the bridge. It's time to test out his scheme. "OK, everyone I'm back and I will be captain for the foreseeable future. Our first order of business is to find the Cosmos. Any suggestions are welcome. But first, Minato, lay out a course to rise us up into a less turbulent area of the solar wind. Ruri, I want to you to run a scan of gravitational disturbances produced by a ship with a phase transition engine. Megumi, monitor all UEF traffic for any future communications by Erina with the UEF or Nergal on Earth." He then turned on the communicator. "Seiya, we need all Aestevalis's to be repaired and ready ASAP. Two hours max." Minato looked up at him, seemingly oblivious to half he had said. Megumi briefly stopped filing her nails. Then started up again. Finally, breaking the silence Ruri replied. "I understand Captain. I will begin the scan now. Omoikane will weed through the disturbance for us." Ruri then turned around and saluted. "Thank you for bringing us back on track, Captain Jun." Soon there after the view screen came on with Seiya giving a similar acknowledgement of his orders and respect for his authority.   
First, everyone was shocked. Someone was actually listening to Jun? But then, whether it was through duty or a desire not to be singled out as the recalcitrant one, everyone nodded and complied with his orders. Jun sighed in relief. Well, one battle won there. Now we just need to find the Cosmos.  
Thirty minutes later his wish seemed to be answered. "Captain, picking up a gravitational disturbance ahead. It is consistent in size and fluctuation of an ND class ship with a PT engine." Jun jumped. "Is it the Cosmos or Excalibur?" he asked. "We cannot tell at this distance sir."   
"Fine, move us in close. Seiya! How many Aestevalis units are ready?" Seiya came up on the screen. "We could send Ryoko out but the other two are still at least an hour away from being ready." "Fine, Ruri keep us at a distance that will allow a closer scan but prohibit them from using their Aestevalis units against us." Ruri complied.  
As they moved closer the other ship seemed to be ignorant to their presence. "Either dumb or faking it," Jun thought. No need to take unnecessary risks though.   
"Captain," said Ruri again. "Analyzing the heat output from the ship, the ultra-efficiency of the engines would suggest it is the Excalibur, not the Cosmos." Jun frowned. He was doubtful they could win a fight in open space against the Excalibur. Then again, at this distance they still could run. Akito was their main goal so maybe they should slink off and look for the Cosmos. As if to answer his indecision the other ship suddenly sped up and turned about having clearly detected them. "Damn! Red Alert. Distortion fields on max prepare the gravity blast cannon." Megumi chimed in, "Sir, they seem to be hailing us. It is Captain Akatsuki.." Well, here was a chance to prevent violence. "On screen," Jun replied.  
Akatsuki's pompous smile filled the view screen. At first he looked confused and then laughed in surprise. "Jun Aoi, so you are in command now? Where is the beautiful Miss Misumaru? Her nerves being worn thing worrying about her AKITO!?" he said in a clear parody of Yurika's high pitched call of her lover's name. "She's resting thank you very much. I see you're still spiteful of losing her as a trophy," Jun replied acrimoniously. A big roar of "OOOOH!" came from the crew of the Excalibur. Someone yelled, "Busted!" as well. A quick look in their direction by Akatsuki silenced the hecklers.  
He turned again to the screen retaining his cool demeanor. "I have contacted you to ask you to stop this silly game before I blow your head off."   
  
Jun laughed, "You mean before we blow each other's heads off."   
  
"Whatever. I come to offer you a cease-fire agreement of sorts. We chase down the Cosmos together and disable and capture it. You can have Tenkawa Akito back and I will deal with Erina personally," he said with an evil grin coming on his face.  
  
"And the object, whatever it is, that Akito retrieved from the solar probe?"   
  
"I am willing to allow us to analyze the contents jointly though any patents or resources derived from it will be the property of Nergal Heavy Industries."   
  
"I know. I know. The almighty TerraDollar before everything right?" Jun said still not hiding his disdain.  
  
"Be honest Jun. Neither you nor anyone on your crew wants anything from this message. You would be just as happy if it did not exist. Only for Tenkawa Akito are you really flying this mission. Be happy with this settlement and achieve your objective."  
  
Jun knew Akatsuki was going to betray them sooner or later. Right now though we would be better as a collaborator (definitely not a friend) than an adversary. "Very well, we will accept these terms. Power down your shields and weapons and fly tandem with us. Any act of provocation or any failure to share information relevant to our quest will be grounds for immediate dissolution of this agreement."   
"Agreed," Akatsuki replied. "Tell us how you found us and perhaps we can utilize a similar method to find the Cosmos." Ruri looked at Jun warily but he nodded and told her to send him the relevant information. "Now you Akatsuki. Send us everything you know about this disc, the last research of the Tenkawas, and the upgraded Cosmos's capabilities." Akatsuki frowned but relented advising his science officer to send the info.  
  
"I'll be in the ready room to review the information. Ruri please come with me. If anything happens call us immediately," Jun said. Minato and Megumi nodded and the two walked off the bridge. 


	7. Two Front War

Chapter 7 – Two-Front War  
  
Author's note: I am only putting this here to warn any reader's sensibilities. There is a bit of sub-lemon content. I call it sub-lemon because it is in no way graphic or descriptive sexuality (or merit an R-rating for this fic). It's just implied. Yes, it does fit into the wider plot. A bit of mild swearing too. Just to give you a heads up. Thanks for all of the great feedback. It was really needed to help me improve as a writer. I'll acknowledge a creative debt to Huhn and his great "Where I Belong" story. For those who are familiar with its plot they'll pick up on what I mean towards the end. If you aren't familiar, now's a great time to start reading it. Now on to the next episode of the saga (which should be wrapped up in about three to five more chapters or so).  
  
  
In the distance, a pale yellow speck broke the otherwise mundane white and black signature of the cosmos. In space travel lore, it was said that if you made a wish on this star for love, it would endure forever. On one ship, a Misumaru Yurika stared out at the sign telling it her heart's deepest desire. On another ship, another woman, who was not being superstitious and not especially interested in love at the moment, cast a brief glance and then returned to her report. If they could already see Venus, they were obviously making good time Erina considered. Now that they had an idea of where they needed to go they could lock in the coordinates and go all out. However, getting there was the big problem.  
  
As she poured over the unintelligible data and explanations Erina did what she had been an expert at as a secretary at Nergal: weeding out the BS. Her science staff had gotten as far as they could for the foreseeable future in decrypting the data from Dr. Tenkawa's message. Though the essence of the message was still not deciphered they were able to retrieve a set of numerical sequences which they determined to be navigation coordinates. These coordinates had been put into the computer and the location was clear but unpleasant.   
  
The coordinates were for an orbital object around Saturn. The object's orbit almost matched the moon Titan's orbit but not quite. Saturn had been thoroughly explored by unmanned probes and human expeditions but there were no reports of this object ever being discovered. That was not the problem though. The problem was that from their current position Saturn was less than 1 degree away from Jupiter which meant the fastest way there was directly through the heart of the Jovian empire. "Things just had to get more complicated didn't they?" she mused aloud. She ordered her communications officer to once again hail Admiral Shatner at the UEF and ask for another favor.  
  
It took two hours for him to reply. He made no effort to hide his perturbed expression when his face appeared on the screen. "Damnit Erina, this is getting farther out of control each minute. None of this was part of our bargain! With the disc the UEF is already having enough public relations problems. We're having the bust our behinds to keep your mission secret!" After huffing and puffing a bit he calmed down to deliver the next part of the message. "As for the fact you must head through Jovian space, we can't send additional units to back you though I may be able to tie them up at another part of the front to give you some breathing room. Once you pass the front line though you're on your own. If you are for any reason attacked or boarded destroy all of the records of your mission including the disc!"   
  
"Hmph, fancy that. He's worried about saving his own behind first," Suzuki said.   
  
Admiral Shatner finished, "As for your request to have backup to deal with the Nadesico and Excalibur, we do not have the resources nor the political leeway to authorize such a blatant endorsement of your actions. You know the crew of both, take care of it. Bribe them or whatever. You owe me big when you get back Earthside, Won. Shatner out." The UEF emblem appeared on the screen indicating the end of the transmission.   
  
"Navigation, set in a course for the coordinates on the disc making sure you take us to an area where there is the least fighting. Make our movements as discreet as possible," Erina commanded   
  
Suzuki Miaka stood up and saluted, "Captain, permission to be excused from the bridge."   
  
Erina looked at her puzzled and then shrugged, "Be back in thirty." Suzuki saluted and left.  
  
Though Erina hoped to slip out unnoticed, she had already been detected by those she hoped to avoid. A small asteroid that raised no alarms on the Cosmos radar digested her message, sent it out as a weak microwave signal to the moon where a hidden repeater boosted the signal and sent it off towards Jupiter.   
  
"Captain, Jun. I believe I have intercepted a two-way message between the UEF and a nearby region of space. From the level of encryption it is a highly secret message. I would bet that its recipient was the Cosmos," Megumi said turning around in her chair.   
  
Jun smiled and replied, "Lock on that area of space and pursue with full engines. Send the message to Akatsuki to do so as well. Once we get close enough their gravitational signature should shine out and we'll have them." Minato and Ruri nodded carrying out the orders.  
  
Ruri then turned around to voice her concern. "Captain, I don't think we should trust Akatsuki. Though it may be disastrous to fight him we should reserve an 'ace in our hand' as they say in case, I mean, when he betrays us."   
  
Jun nodded sharing her concern. "Ruri, I want to ask you a favor in that regard. I don't know if it's possible but you may have time to pull it off. Start using our regular data transfers to get Omoikane to hack into the Excalibur's systems. I know its computer is comparable but since it only just entered service, its AI may not be as mature." Ruri nodded, flexed her wrists and instantly got on the task.  
  
About twenty minutes later Yurika came back on the bridge. Everyone turned around and looked at her with surprise and concern. However, when Yurika blushed in embarrassment they quickly turned back as if nothing had happened. Jun gave her a salute. "Why am I being so formal?" he thought. She was noticeably in better condition though the wear of the events was still very apparent on her visage.   
  
"At ease, Jun. Don't worry, I didn't come here to relieve you of duty. First, I wanted to apologize to you and everyone else for my actions earlier. I was foolish." Everyone gave her a sympathetic look.   
  
Minato chimed in, "Yurika, the hell you went through is more than few people ever do. I am not sure that even Shiratori's death was as terrible. You were forgiven before you even came up here." Others nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thank you. For the time though I will just sit and observe and leave Jun in command," she finished sitting down in Jun's usual executive officer seat. "Carry on Jun. I was just so bored back in my room and I didn't want to lose myself in sadness." Jun patted her on the back with a smile and began to brief her on the latest turn of events.   
  
Back on Earth the UEF headquarters' calm demeanor could barely hide the bedlam inside. Accusations and counter-accusations had flown for days regarding the disc and its implications. Those responsible were often the most accusing. In the end, in order to save face and prevent the breakdown of military command during wartime, it was decided that a superficial investigation was to be launched around the matter. Most fingers pointed at the deceased Chairman Akatsuki of Nergal, who could not defend himself and his son was absent, and Admiral Misumaru, who was also absent and lacked the ability to defend himself against the charges. He was also the only person mentioned by name in the disc. So many people let out a sigh of relief that their head wouldn't be on the chopping block.   
  
One of these venal characters, an Admiral Shatner, decided to take a break from work to converse with one of his secretaries. He had many secretaries. One would wonder why in such an automated future so many secretaries were needed for office work? Admiral Shatner said he liked his affairs to be in the hands of people rather than computers. This was true, but it also was a good front for his frequent adulterous encounters. One of his secretaries, Mimi, had been acting particularly foxy today so he invited her in for a "scheduling session". After about fifteen minutes of "scheduling" the admiral was sprawled out naked snoring on his couch with Mimi in his arms.   
  
Mimi smiled at him and thought, giggling "Hell, my one-year old nephew doesn't sleep as hard as you do after this." When she was sure he was sleep, Mimi carefully extricated herself from his embrace and went to her clothes. She kept her eye at him, frightened with each step that he would suddenly awaken.  
  
She rummaged through the clothes and found her jacket. She removed a pair of sunglasses from the jacket. Her real-life boyfriend had given them to her a few nights ago. He assured her could be used to see directly into the desk, walls, and any other solid substance. They worked like a charm. Her normal field of vision was replaced with a pale blue glow and a transparency of all objects. She could even see the others outside gossiping and the officers working downstairs directly below them.   
  
She remembered the description he gave to her of a disc. It would look like any other but would probably be kept alone or in a secret place. After a while she found it—in the Admiral's uniform. He apparently wanted to keep it on him at all times. She took out the disc and placed it on a black pad she had also brought. The pad instantly copied the data from the disc. She then replaced it and slid back into his arms not wanting to risk his wrath if he woke up alone.  
  
After he finally woke up she was dismissed and she gathered her stuff for her lunch break. The others invited her to have lunch with them but se replied that she was going to meet Jim, her boyfriend, for lunch. She hummed a recent J-pop tune to herself and she walked out the building. After going through a side exit set up to allow employees to avoid the press, she went to the subway and rode it to her boyfriend's place.   
  
She arrived at his apartment and knocked to the rhythm of the first verse of the song she had been humming. It was "their" song. It was also a signal to him that it was her and not a MP SWAT team waiting to bust in. He let her in and embraced her with a kiss worthy of any romance movie. He then led her to the table where he had set up candles and two bottles of wine.   
  
"How was your work, dear?" Jim asked.   
  
"Oh, you know the usual. Crazy calls from the press and everyone's nervous," she said looking down.   
  
He noticed her downcast appearance. "Oh, another 'scheduling session'? You know I don't care about that," he said smiling.  
  
She looked relieved and then smiled saying, "I have a present for you!" She pulled out the black pad and displayed it like it were a prize trophy. Jim's eyes lit with excitement.   
  
"You got it!" he exclaimed. He reached out for it but she held it out of his reach, teasing him.   
  
"Lunch first silly!" she said sticking her tongue out.  
  
He artfully hid his rage at her antics and they ate. After lunch and after the obligatory kiss she gave him the pad. "She's such a pain. This job would completely suck if she wasn't hot," he thought. He took it and placed it on a machine that decoded its contents. Smiling, knowing he had what he wanted, he turned back to her. She had an excited look in her eyes.  
  
"Is this what we need? Can we finally get them to salvage my brother's honor?" she said expectedly. Her brother was at the core of why Mimi had done this. She loved Jim dearly, but she wouldn't have stooped to this depth of treason for just love. She wanted justice. Her older brother had been a brigade leader in the UEF. During the fight to retake the moon the nuclear core of his ship and several others exploded killing all hands. They had not yet arrived at the fighting so the event was blamed on the incompetence of him and his staff. The reality Mimi had learned from an informant was that a resonant echo from the new distortion weapon the Nadesico had used had caused a runaway reaction in the engine cores causing their destruction. Not wanting to dull the rising tide of morale that victory gave, the UEF instead blamed her brother for the loss.  
  
Jim had been the only one to ever believe the story. She wanted not only for her brother to be cleared. She wanted revenge. Against the UEF and against that happy-go-lucky bitch named Misumaru Yurika. Not finding it in her means to target them directly, she decided to bring them down. Jim had convinced her that finding incriminating evidence was the best route. Luckily, Yurika's father was about to fall because of the contents of the publicly released version of the disc. However, she hoped she could use this unedited version as material to blackmail the UEF into revising their assessment of her brother and giving him full battle honors posthumously.  
  
Jim nodded replying, "This is all we need." A tear fell from her eye and she embraced him. Jim looked down at her. He pitied her. He felt her need for justice. The oath of Gekigangar demanded it. He couldn't kill her since she was a woman which he respected above all things. But he knew she would suffer after his sudden disappearance from her life. She was so fragile and needed someone to hold onto. However, a higher duty called. All the planswere in place and in 6 hours he would fake his own death through a car accident. He would then board a shuttle to the moon where he would take a mini-chulip to Europa. To make sure his message would arrive though he would send it as soon as she left. He knew his boss would be proud. After all, Kusakabe had promised him a promotion.  
  
Akito went over his plan again and again. He would go to the bridge offering his assistance. He would go to Erina to give her advice. He would then pull out the knife from his meal and hold her hostage until she destroyed the message. Then he would…Akito groaned as he laid face down on his bed with his head in his pillow. Then he'd what? Get shot up? Jump out the airlock? Go back to…Yurika? Well that would be figured out when the time came. He took the knife and slid it into his sleeve. Suddenly his doorbell rang and he jumped in alarm. Who the hell? In order not to seem suspicious he said, "Come in." He tried his hardest not to appear agitated. The door opened to show Suzuki's smiling face. She stepped in.   
  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important," she said never losing her smile.  
  
Akito stared directly into her green eyes whose hypnotic presence both soothed and frightened at the same time. "Oh nothing, just finishing up a meal," he said in a casual fashion. "May I help you? Oh let me guess, you're expecting a thank you for saving my life out there. Hell, maybe you shouldn't have saved this wreck of a life."  
  
Suzuki's smile turned into a frown of concern. She noticed that despite his airs Akito obviously lacked sleep and more importantly, hope. A review of his room showed that it mirrored his disheveled state. "I wanted to come see how you were actually. I don't expect any gratitude. Perhaps I don't deserve it. I wish we could give you some real food," she said pointing to his half-eaten meal. "I hear chefs sometimes are cheered up by good food." As she finished she noticed something about his plate and she suddenly filled with dread.  
  
"Akito, where is your knife?" she asked him.  
  
Akito's bowels nearly released. He could not hide his sudden shock but he still tried to play it off. "Well I think they forgot it. That's why I didn't eat much of my meat." Suzuki, incredulous, walked towards him. "Akito, please I know the last few days have been rough but don't start thinking fatalistically." Akito bent his head and began to cry. "God, I loved her more than anything, how could she!" he stammered through tears. Struck by this sudden show of emotion, Suzuki walked over to him and embraced him. As she did he stepped back and in one deft motion spun her around and put the knife to her throat.  
  
"OK, now I'm in charge here. We are going to go to the bridge now and we're going to have a little talk with Captain Won," he said giving his voice a sinister edge.   
  
"Tenkawa-san, this is a very foolish stunt. If you don't remove the knife now I'll call security and…"  
  
"You'll choke on your own blood before they get here if you try something so foolish!" he threatened.   
  
Seeing that he was in no mood to negotiate she sighed and said, "Fine! Have it your way." In one quick motion she flung her head back hitting him in the neck sending him back choking. Before he could even comprehend fighting back she had forced his arm away from her throat. The final coup d'grace was when she flung him over her shoulder using the arm that he held the knife in and slammed him to the floor. Akito momentarily blacked out due to the blow but was awakened by a great pain in his arm which she held, ready to break it if it was her whim.  
  
"Tenkawa, this is not going to get you anywhere. Do you realize how foolish a plan that was? Did you ever think such an idiot scheme would work?" She took the knife from his hand and after a second of contemplation, released his arm unharmed.   
  
Akito cradled his arm to his chest looking at her with an intense hatred. "Just do it now! Stab me and get it over with. You've already taken everything else. My pride, my life…" he was stopped in mid-sentence as she kneeled down and slapped him.  
  
"How can you give up so easily? How could you call everything lost now? Is this the Akito who became one of the great unsung heroes of the war? Is this the man whose effort and can do attitude won the heart of the fairest captain in the fleet? Akito this is nonsense. Your father would be ashamed of you!"  
  
Akito became even more enraged. "Who the hell do you think you are? What do you know of my father or my life?"  
  
She paused. "I read the reviews and profiles of him. I think I know him well enough to make such a statement and you know it. You will better honor his memory by at least coming up with a better escape than that!" Akito turned despondent and disgusted. "Well, Akito. Even if you think no one or nothing is in your corner you still have Yurika."   
  
Akito let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, her and her murderous father. What a great combination!"  
  
"How do you know they are guilty?" Suzuki asked.  
  
Akito rolled his eyes. "It's as clear as day. Didn't you see Admiral Shatner's congratulations of their 'retrieval' of me?"  
  
"Akito, that message is a fake," Miaka said sitting down on his bed. If she had told Akito that the world was about to end he wouldn't have received a bigger shock. At first he remained incredulous.   
  
"What? How and why would an admiral risk his career to lie about something like that?" he said unwilling to turn around and face her.   
  
"Well do you think being partially at fault for your father's murder and having Captain Won save his behind are good reasons? Look at you. When you got that message you fell right into our grasp like putty. The only person you truly trusted you felt had betrayed you. It was a perfect strategy."  
  
"Erina, in league with the UEF? How could that be possible?" Akito trailed off finally facing Suzuki with his eyes beginning to become moist realizing the possibility of Yurika's innocence.   
  
"Remember when we left Earth? Remember how Nergal tried to stop us? Remember how the UEF defenses left us alone until we were spaceborne? Don't you see how much leverage this disc gives Captain Won over certain UEF persons?"  
  
"So Yurika and her father are innoncent," he said with the first faint glimmers of hope rekindling in his chest like embers with fresh fuel.  
  
"I cannot vouch for Admiral Misumaru but Yurika is clean to my knowledge. The broadcast was an arranged fake between ourselves and Admiral Shatner."  
  
Akito pondered the possibility for a moment. It seemed completely plausible. Then, suddenly he became suspicious. Even if this was true why was she telling him this? Of course! This was the good cop-bad cop routine. Erina played super-bitch while Suzuki buttered him up and acted like his friend to get him to talk. The bile that had just dissipated quickly returned with a vengeance.  
  
"First of all, how do I know I should believe a damn word you're saying? Second, if you think this is going to butter me up to make me cooperative to find my father's secret, you'd better go take better acting classes Suzuki Miaka!"  
  
Suzuki closed her eyes. "I know you find it hard to trust me. I don't blame you. But I want to help you and right now I'm the only friend you have!"  
  
"With friends like you've been to me I really don't need enemies. Besides this whole ship is under surveillance. If you were honest then this sort of revelation could get you killed," Akito grumbled.  
  
Suzuki pondered her options. She wasn't getting through to him. She had to give him proof. "I disabled the security and eavesdropping devices before I came here. I understand your lack of trust so I will do this. In the next 24 hours I will provide you proof of my genuine intentions. Meanwhile value your own life a bit and don't do anything stupid." She threw the knife back to him and Akito caught it. Without another word, she walked out.  
  
Kusakabe grinned with a smile of victory as he signed the promotion order for one of his lieutenants. He had delivered on his promise and in good fashion and timing. The disc itself still implicated Misumaru and the rest of the UEF in Dr. Tenkawa's murder. Kusakabe cared little for the plots of the evil UEF, however. What really interested him was the suggestion of an even greater secret left by the Ancients. Logically, the message had been near the sun and thus the firefight. A recently decoded message from the Cosmos to Earth though had revealed a larger bonus. The "secret" was in Jovian territory. Won had asked for UEF backup and had received a cool reply. The only problem was the message did not indicate where the secret was in Jovian territory.  
  
Kusakabe sat back and pondered his options on how to best deal with this. He was awakened by a buzz. His electronic secretary (he did not trust the duplicitous behavior of people) alerted him that Dr. Fressange had arrived. He cleared his desk of any confidential material and then gave the OK for her to enter.  
  
Inez walked in with her usual stoic face and stiff gait. She noticed that Kusakabe had not provided her a chair to sit in. "Just another example of his power mania," she thought. She wondered how long she would have to continue to work for him and his fascist agenda. However, the right situation to make escape possible had not yet arisen so she played along the best she could.   
  
"Dr. Fressange, I have some interesting news for you. There is turmoil brewing in the UEF over a disc that was found from the father of Tenkawa Akito. I believe he was a former crew member of yours."  
  
"Really?" Inez said not giving any indication of neither interest nor nonchalance.  
  
Kusakabe continued, "It seems the disc contained a message about a lost artifact or piece of information about the Ancients. Ms. Erina Won of the Nergal Corporation has gone after this prize with the Nadesico under Captain Misumaru and the new Nergal ship Excalibur under Akatsuki Nagare in hot pursuit."  
  
Inez feigned a look of slight interest. Unknown to Kusakabe she already knew most of this. A few months ago she had been able to insert a sniffing program on the Jovian intelligence feeds so she had read and reviewed many bits of information before they hit his desk.  
  
"Finally, they appear to be headed towards Jovian territory. It seems whatever they are looking for may be right under our noses. It is interesting to see how this plays out since the father of Captain Misumaru was implicated in the death of Dr. Tenkawa on the disc."  
  
Inez could barely hide her shock at these revelations. These were new to her and must have been obtained by Kusakabe through back channels. If Admiral Misumaru was indeed implicated, what would it do to Yurika and Akito's relationship? What exactly were they looking for? No matter what it was she knew that the Jovians, UEF, or even Nergal would only use it for more death and destruction. She must get there first. Her train of thought was broken by Kusakabe's continued monologue.  
  
"We will be launching shortly to follow them in our newest and stealthiest battleship. When they arrive we will pounce and take it for ourselves!" he said finishing with his own satisfied and sinister grin.  
  
"So you choose to continue on the path of war? Haven't you realized that no one is winning this and in fact now you are losing?" Inez replied.  
  
Kusakabe smiled. "Dear Inez, you know more than I do that only in Jovian dominance can true peace be achieved. Don't you see what the UEF does when allowed supremacy? Anyway you wouldn't want me to use any more persuasive tactics on your colleagues would you?"  
  
Inez flinched. She could not allow her friends to be tortured or humiliated by this monster. Then in a typical flash of Fressange brilliancy she saw a way out. She quickly hypothesized that Erina was trying to make a power play by grabbing the artifact first, Akatsuki was trying to stop her and the Nadesico was caught in between…probably trying to do the right thing. Therefore if they pursued them she could have a chance to allow her and her colleagues to escape. "Fine, I will help. But I want my staff with me. You will need all of their skills if you hope to understand what we find."  
  
"Deal. I'll see you at the docking bay in 24 hours Fressange. You are dismissed," Kusakabe finished.  
  
Inez got up to leave and then paused and asked, "Why are you giving me so much information? Usually you don't give anyone anything but orders on a need to know basis."  
  
"These are your former crewmates. I expect you to help me ensnare them Inez," Kusakabe stated dryly.  
  
"I see," Inez finished and walked out.  
  
  
Jun stared intently at the view screen as they steadily stalked their prey. The gravitational scan had confirmed it. It was the Cosmos and now both he and the Excalibur were creeping up on it like a lion on a wildebeest. The very stream of high-energy ions the Cosmos had been hiding in to shield their own presence was now helping keep them ignorant of their pursuers. In ten minutes they would be within range for both the PT cannon and the Aestis. Ryoko, Hikaru, and Izumi were all ready in their Aestevalis's for immediate launch. Everything would fall into place.  
  
"Captain," Ruri called. "They have begun to accelerate and their distortion field is going up." "Crap! We were almost there. Continue pursuit at full power to engines!" Minato acknowledged his command as the Nadesico and Excalibur charged ahead in formation at the Cosmos. Jun began describing the rules of engagement. "Remember everyone, we want to disable them with as little loss of life as possible. Therefore we're going to hold off the PT cannon unless we are in a no-win situation. Seiya! Are the Aestis ready for launch?"   
  
Seiya's face popped up, "Ready on your mark captain!"   
  
Jun hailed the Excalibur and requested that Akatsuki report the status of his Aesti units. His eternal smile of confidence appeared on the view screen. "We are waiting for you Captain Jun," he said then laughing.   
  
Jun gritted his teeth. "Fine, LAUNCH!" The three pilots of the Nadesico and five from the Excalibur launched into space on a direct vector for the Cosmos.  
  
"Captain Won, they have launched eight Aestis towards us. Arrival time is five minutes. Please advise," the tactical officer said alarmed.   
  
Erina reviewed her options. It seems like all of her enemies had teamed up against her. Using the PT cannon against them would be a devastating show of force that could force them to reply in kind. She didn't think the Cosmos could hold too long against the combined force of the Excalibur and Nadesico. They would have to fight with suits it seemed. "Suzuki, how many Aestis and pilots are ready?"   
  
Suzuki looked discouraged, "Including myself we have four total. It doesn't look like a fair fight."  
  
"Then we will make it fair! I have prepared for this contingency. You will have one additional bit of help. One of the shuttles has been loaded with explosives. We will launch it with you on autopilot. On my signal break out of formation quickly and we will set it off. That may help level the playing field some."   
  
Suzuki saluted. "We will scramble in three minutes!"  
  
Wing leader Ryoko stared down the Cosmos with a cruel determination in her eyes. She knew her mission and they would take the Cosmos down. If Akito wasn't in there she would probably discard the rules of engagement and rip it to shreds. However, his presence tempered her rage (though she would firmly deny any feelings for him).   
  
"We have five blips on the screen Ryoko! It seems to be four Aestis and a shuttle!" Hikaru yelled from her holographic image.  
  
"A shuttle? They must be getting desperate and have outfitted it with guns to try to even the odds. Even so, such a slow moving target should be easy." Ryoko then called the wing leader of the Excalibur Aestis. "You all take the two on the right and the shuttle. We'll hand the two on the left."   
  
The Excalibur Aesti wing leader came on the screen with his cocky pearl white grin. "Roger that sweet stuff. Just call papa if you need any help." Ryoko seethed. Even Akatsuki's pilots were cocky bastards.  
  
"Come here little kittens!" Izumi said in her usual randomness.  
  
"Jun, something's wrong," Yurika commented from the executive officer's seat.   
  
Jun nodded. "Why are they sending a shuttle into battle? They have such poor maneuverability!" he said.   
  
"Even with weapons it would be a sitting duck…Jun something is very, very wrong. Tell the pilots to proceed with extreme caution," Yurika said.. Megumi relayed the order to the squadron.   
  
"We're ready captain. On your mark!" the tactical advisor told Erina.   
  
Erina sat quietly and then suddenly said, "NOW! All pilots break formation!"  
  
"JUN!" Yurika screamed. She didn't have to finish, Jun saw it. The opposing Aestis went in all directions while the shuttle stayed on course for the Nadesico's and Excalibur's suits.   
  
"All pilots take immediate evasive action, I repeat take immediate evasive action," Jun yelled.  
  
Ryoko didn't need to hear the repetition, she was already making a sharp 90 degree turn away from the shuttle's path. Suddenly her screen lit up with light as a massive explosion followed by white hot shrapnel filled the read out. "Everyone watch out!" she yelled. Ryoko felt a massive jolt as something hit her Aestivalis's leg. As she went spinning, trying to regain control, she could see explosions in the distance. Explosions where some of her allies had been. Fighting hard, she regained control. Luckily, the bottom of her unit's leg only had a gash with no permanent system damage.  
  
"All units report!" she screamed into her communicator.   
  
After a pause that seemed to last a thousand years Izumi's face popped up on the view screen. "I'm fine. I have a small injury to my left arm that decreases its mobility but nothing too serious."   
  
Three of the other units from the Excalibur also called in, including their smart aleck wing leader who now looked more afraid than cocky. After repeated calls Ryoko realized that there were at least two losses from the Excalibur's group…and Hikaru. Ryoko, who usually lost her cool only to go into a rage was now pleading and crying into her communicator on all channels. "Amano Hikaru please report! Hikaru, please!" As if to answer her calls her computer indicated the activation of the distress beacon from Hikaru's Aestevalis unit.   
  
"Come on, move damnit!" Izumi called over the communicator. The beacon continued but there was no movement. As if to jolt them back into reality a warning indicator went off alerting them to the immediate arrival of four hostile Aestevalis units. Ryoko's melancholy quickly transformed into a white hot rage of vengeance as she charged her opponent.  
  
The data in the beacon gave reports on the vitals of both the Aestevalis and the pilot. Back on the Nadesico Ruri solemnly read the data. "Pilot Hikaru is still alive but in need of serious medical treatment. Her Aestevalis is for all purposes disabled and there is a constant danger of a hull breach at any moment."   
  
Jun struck the console with his fist and yelled, "Damn! All pilots mobilize against the enemy Aestevalis units. Ruri charge the PT cannon!" Ruri hesitated and then complied.   
  
Yurika turned and looked at Jun incredulously. "Jun wait! Akito is still on board!"   
  
Jun turned and said. "Yurika if we let them push us around more people are going to die. Do you want that?" Yurika stared back at the screen trying to use every military tactic she had ever learned to resolve the situation. But her usually lucid and brilliant thoughts were clouded. It would be so easy if only Akito wasn't in danger. If the destruction of the Cosmos was enough.   
  
"I'm going to give you bastards everything you deserve! I'll see you in hell!" Ryoko screamed as she came against the lead Aestevalis in the group. It quickly skipped away avoiding her fire with its expert gyrations and maneuvers. Suddenly it stopped and turned, spinning wildly as it headed straight for her. Ryoko flung away her gun and reached for the knife. She had not yet been able to completely retract it though when she was hit dead on by her adversary. She was shaken by the impact and as she looked up she noticed the units were eye to eye. The cockpit of her opponent cleared its tint showing a woman with long black hair and, though Ryoko wasn't sure, green eyes. However, the look on her face was not that of a merciless opponent but almost one of sympathy. The next thing Ryoko knew the other unit had wrestled the knife out of her unit's hand and kicked her backwards.  
  
Ryoko felt a jerk as she flew away. The other unit had taken her gun too. Now she was unarmed. "If it's a bare hands fight to the death she wants, that's what she'll get!" Ryoko seethed. As Suzuki watched her fling away she noticed just in time out of the corner of eye a blast of gunfire in her direction from one of the Excalibur's Aestis. She put her units hands in front of the body to block the brunt of the first wave of bullets. Then she flew away expertly dodging the fire Gundam style until her opponent was forced to reload. She then turned around with her unit facing upside down compared with her rival and fired three expert shots into the vital systems of the unit. It exploded in a burst of light and fire. Meanwhile, the fierce battle between the other three pairs was bogging into a stalemate. Izumi had handled her opponent expertly but the cocky pilot's wingman had been taken out as well.  
  
Ryoko managed to finally right herself as she prepared to fly back into the fray of battle. Suddenly the Nadesico sent her a radar alert. From behind the Cosmos, rapidly approaching were ten UEF unmanned fighters. Just when the odds were back in their favor this has to happen!  
  
"Sir, we are registering ten unmanned fighters approaching. They seem to be locking on our Aestevalis units so we can probably assume they are fighting with Erina," Ruri said with a calculated but alarmed voice.   
  
Jun was getting fed up with this. "We cannot let the Cosmos escape again. Ruri ready the gravity blast cannon for firing."   
  
Yurika jumped up and objected. "Jun, we can't use that thing! Akito is still on the ship!"   
  
Jun turned to Yurika. "I know that and I want him back as much as you do. We're going to fire a low-power warning shot off their bow to convince them to surrender. If we don't do something she's just going to waltz out of here. Ruri relay our strategy to Akatsuki."   
  
Ruri nodded and complied. Yurika turned and looked at the view screen with a fear of what could happen to her dear Akito if everything went wrong. "Fire warning shot!" Jun said. Ruri fired a warning shot that skipped off the corner of the Cosmos's distortion field.  
  
The Cosmos shook from the hit. "Damage report!" Erina yelled.   
  
"No significant damage sir. It seems to be a warning shot off our bow," the tactical officer responded. This was getting out of hand if they were actually using their gravity blast cannons.   
  
Ryoko realized that they would soon be very outnumbered and that a gravity blast option would kill them as well as the unmanned fighters. Ryoko called for the three remaining Aestevalis units to group together. She planned to fight down to the last man if necessary. Hikaru had been her friend…  
  
Suddenly the communicator came alive with an audio only message on an open channel. A weak voice said, "This is Amano Hikaru….please help…injured…life support crit…." The voice trailed off.   
  
She was still alive! Ryoko trying to fight and talk at the same time radioed to Hikaru. "Amano, hold tight! We're coming for you."   
  
Hikaru replied with a small laugh, "Ryoko….you always keep fighting don't you…don't worry about me. Get Akito and go. Get Akito...."   
  
Megumi, listening in on the Nadesico, joined the conversation as well. "Hikaru hold on please! Don't you dare give up out there!"   
  
There was one other person listening as well. Since Hikaru had broadcast on an open channel the enemy Aestis had heard her distress call as well. Suzuki was particularly haunted by Hikaru's last request: to help Akito. Obviously she was from the Nadesico and one of Akito's former wingmen. Something stirred inside of her giving rise to an ambivalence of action. For a moment she just sat and watched as her wingmen continued the battle. Then she went on the communicator broadcasting to the enemy Aestivalis units.   
  
"Opposing units. You realize soon ten unmanned fighters will be arriving and you will be very outnumbered. I know you will fight to the death for you are worthy opponents. However, I am offering you a choice. Disengage now and take your wounded comrade with you and we will allow you to retreat. Otherwise you will all perish. Decide now!"  
Ryoko, usually one to be hot-headed in battle, flinched at the thought of possibly saving her friend. She realized the broadcast had been from the Aesti that had bested her earlier in the fight. She turned and communicated, "Listen you Cosmos bitch, we'll meet again and next time it's personal. Izumi come with me and get Hikaru."   
  
Suzuki gave her units a cease fire command. They retrieved Hikaru's heavily damaged Aesti and began to fly back to the Nadesico. Just in time too as the unmanned fighters were just appearing on the horizon. Once they were away, Suzuki gave her units the command to return as well.  
  
Jun stared at the view screen. If they let them go now who knows if they could get another chance? Especially if the UEF got involved. "Ruri aim a low level blast at their PT engines. Tell Akatsuki to follow with one of the same at low power."   
  
Yurika was torn by the sudden command. On the one hand, it seemed the logical thing to do but…"Akito" she whispered. The Nadesico and Excalibur fired rocking the Cosmos and weakening the shield near the engines.  
  
"Captain Won, they are trying to disable us," her tactical advisor said nearly panicking.   
  
Erina grimaced. She knew she could not win this fight and the unmanned fighters would be chewed up if they attacked the Nadesico directly. "Lower our distortion field now. Disarm the shields over our PT-engine," Erina commanded. The whole bridge jumped up and looked at her as if she was insane.   
  
"Captain, one blast will kill us if…" the tactical advisor cried.   
  
"I know! Do it and open a channel to Akatsuki and Misumaru." The officer looked incredulous but followed orders. Soon the faces of Akatsuki and Jun appeared on the screen. Erina, confused for a second asked, "Where is Yurika? Doesn't she want to face me directly?" At this comment Yurika appeared on the view screen with Jun. "Ahh! I see, having a few problems staying captain, Miss Misumaru?" Erina said chuckling.   
  
"So you offer surrender? You have obviously lowered your shields?" Yurika icily stated.  
  
"Far from it. I actually am asking you to back down. You see. You do not have enough units left to take on my Aestis and the unmanned fighters and you also can now no longer use your gravity blast cannon since I have completely unshielded the engine core. One shot and your Akito and his father's precious message will be burnt to a crisp. However, if you're here for my death only then fire away." Jun and Akatsuki looked at each other. Jun and Yurika wanted Akito. Akatsuki wanted the message. There was no way they could fire.  
  
Erina seeing their indecision ordered her navigator to speed away back on course. "They can follow us but they won't dare attack us now," she chuckled. "Send our thanks to Admiral Shatner for the last minute help."  
Jun was enraged at her clever stalemate. He looked at Yurika whose face showed an equally blank look devoid of any of her typically brilliant answers. "Minato, go after her and follow her now!" Minato nodded. The Excalibur complied as well and so the cat and mouse chase continued once again with neither Jun, Yurika, or Akatsuki sure how to exactly resolve it.  
  
Suzuki Miaka felt sick to her stomach. Here she was, having killed again. That made twice counting the one she had dispatched at the sun. But then those were Akatsuki's men and she had tried to rationalize it by saying they would have killed others if she didn't dispatch them. But this friend of Akito's, Hikaru she called herself, had not wanted the greed or murder that seemed to be Akatsuki's mission. She only wanted her friend back. Whether or not she was alive now was anyone's guess.  
  
She did her best to hide her look of despondence while she took her post back on the bridge. Erina noticed her look and inquired, "I know this is hard on you. This is hard on all of us. But we must remember that any other hands this information could fall into would only use it for more harm."   
  
Suzuki nodded. She then raised her head and said, "But why are innocent people now dying in this. The crew of the Nadesico ostensibly has the same goals we do."  
  
Erina sighed. "We both want to stop the war. We talked on this earlier. However, this super idealistic love everyone approach that the Nadesico is pursuing is not going to be stable in the long term. Something decisive must happen and we must be the ones to do it. I don't like this death any more than you but there will be millions more dead if we lose our stomach now." Suzuki nodded and turned back to her console. Erina then inquired of her navigation officer, "How long until we reach our destination?  
  
"About a week at maximum acceleration. This is assuming we do not get too tied up by the Jovians. The Nadesico and Excalibur are following us warily from behind. They are armed and ready but not attacking. The unmanned fighters are flying tandem as planned."  
  
Erina acknowledged the report and returned to her thoughts. Suzuki meanwhile, pretending to be doing routine strategy simulations, began to lay the foundations for her fulfillment of her promise to Akito. He needed proof she wanted to help him and proof she would give. She hacked the computers and secretly set-up a hidden program. After about an hour of work she left her post for the day.  
  
Jun sat in his room both depressed and enraged. How could he have been so stupid?! Sending the pilots out in retrospect was a suicide mission. He should have known Erina wouldn't have backed down so easily. He should have used the PT-cannon. Yes, it put Akito in danger but how did they even know Akito was still alive? Now another tragedy had hit them.  
  
Jun had visited Hikaru earlier in sick bay. The doctor described her in seriously critical condition. A few seconds before she had gotten back to the Nadesico, her hull had opened a breach and the rapid decompression, though it hadn't killed her outright, sent her into a cardiac arrest they were lucky they had been able to revive her from. He remembered his own lack of words as he struggled to comfort crying Izumi, Yurika, and Minato and a Ryoko who wasn't doing well at holding her own emotions in. Ryoko finally exploded on him yelling a tirade of profanities and exclaiming that this wouldn't have happened with Yurika in command.   
  
At first he was shocked but he realized that in her pain she had to spleen at somebody so he took it the best he possibly could. Then he had come back here to work through his options. To see what hope they had to end this in a winning manner. He was ready to even negotiate, but with what? Erina had everything she wanted. They were at nothing by a disadvantage in bargaining.   
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Answering it he saw Yurika, no longer crying but still with a depressed look that would break anyone's heart to see. Without words he motioned for her to come in. She walked in and noticed the pile of used tissues on the floor. Relics from Jun's own emotional outpouring. He sat on his bed not yet muttering a word. Yurika sat beside him and put her arm around him.   
  
Jun chuckled dryly, "Now I guess it's your turn to comfort me."  
  
Yurika turned and looked at him. "Jun, it is not a sign of weakness to need advice, help, or encouragement. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Everyone is just stressed and in despair."  
  
"Why are they despairing Yurika? Why? Because I made some stupid tactical decisions out there. They probably wonder how the hell I finished the academy! We gained nothing, Hikaru is holding on for dear life, and we are now being blackmailed into impotence."  
  
"Jun, you aren't dealing with a textbook situation! No one can be sure what to do. We were taught to fight wars, beat the opponent down, and blow them up. We weren't taught maneuvers to spare the lives of our opponents and rescue hostages. The Jovians were considered inhuman."  
  
"But you should have been in command! As soon as you returned to the bridge I should have given you command back. What we need is your creative genius not my clumsy and amateur style." Jun could feel the tears coming back as he reiterated his own faults.  
  
"Jun, I was with you the whole time. If I had had a brilliant epiphany for an idea I would have told you. You did your best. To be honest, I'm not sure what I could have done then. If it had been anyone else on that ship we wanted to save I would have been more sure and determined in both thought and action. But with Akito on that ship…" she paused as her own tears began to return. "I kept thinking with every plan I formulated in my head how it could go wrong and he could get killed and I doubted myself. At least you were decisive enough to rapidly make a decision and issue a command."  
  
Jun, comforted as he was by these words then turned and asked her, "Yurika, I understand. If you want your command back now just say the word and you can have it."  
  
Yurika pondered hard on the decision. She could have the reigns back. Call the shots and get back her Akito. But was this wise? In light of the way she had been performing and now Erina seemed even more desperate using Akito as a hostage she wondered whether she could reign in her emotional personality. While Akito was still hostage she would hesitate. If he was killed she may go beserk and nuke the Cosmos. She just wanted to help Akito so much. But what was the best way to help him? Risk her emotions influencing the decisions in combat? Leaving herself out of it? She finally decided by remembering what her father did back on Mars during the plague.   
  
During the great plague everything was falling into chaos. The colonists had been sure for years that all native Martian microbes were either harmless or contained easily by medicine. Then the plague had come. It originated from a site where they were digging were methane. The hither unknown bug wreaked havoc on the human central nervous system and caused death within a week. Looting, mass hysteria, and violent fights over medicine were erupting everywhere. From the UEF came the order for the military to quarantine the survivors and declare martial law. The highest ranking officer at the time on Mars was Admiral Misumaru.   
  
Usually he would have played the part of the good soldier and followed orders but these times were different. His wife and six month year old son Hoichi were sick with the plague as well as some of his best friends. Everyone was ordered into quarantine. No exceptions. He wanted to remain at their side but he could not do both and govern the colony. In the end he made the decision to allow his subordinate to organize the situation. Choking with tears he was held back as his wife and son were put into quarantine with the others. They both died twelve hours later. In the end, the quarantine action had saved lives, a vaccine was developed, and the plague ended.  
  
The UEF could have disciplined Admiral Misumaru. But they didn't. Instead they awarded him the same honors as his subordinate for saving the colony. She remembered him tell her that he saved the colony not by his own actions, but allowing someone else more objective to act.  
  
"Jun, I have the fullest confidence in you. I would like my command back, however, I believe your relatively greater objectivity is needed in command. I would like to remain on as a tactical advisor with your permission though."  
  
Jun slowly nodded his head. "I understand Yurika. Let's get some sleep. We might have some long days ahead of us." Yurika hugged him tight and left. Jun blushed at feeling her so close. Jun laid down and closed his eyes. He hoped that perfect solution would soon present itself to get them out of this mess.  
  
He was nearly asleep when Ruri's holographic transmission broke the silence. "Captain Jun. You have a priority transmission from Akatsuki on the Excalibur. Should I patch him through?"   
  
Jun quietly cursed and then gave his approval. Akatuski's face, filled with seriousness and a hint of fatigue instead of his usual pomposity, came up.   
  
"Hello, Jun. Are you alone?" Akatsuki asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it you want. I thought we discussed our situation at length earlier?"  
  
"We did. However, I have more things to discuss with you now that we both have privacy." Jun arched his eyebrows in interest. Akatsuki continued, "Jun, seeing how intractable our current situation is and seeing the involvement of the UEF I do not think we can come out of this winning with our current tactics."  
  
"So what would you suggest?" Jun asked. He felt a subconscious chill creep up his spine? What is Akatsuki thinking?  
  
"Jun, first let's look at what's important. That data she has is corrupting the UEF and Nergal and may turn the tide of this war. It must be seized at all costs. I valued Erina as an advisor and I value the Cosmos as a ship. I know you also value Akito. However, let's be honest with ourselves. The chance we're getting them back now is slim to none."  
  
"Just what are you intimating? We negotiate? We give up? No, that's not your style is it?" Jun paused. He then blanched at the implications. "You want to kill them?!"  
  
Akatsuki first was silent and then continued. "Jun, why did you risk your lives on Mars eighteen months ago?"  
  
"To end the war," Jun replied.  
  
"This thing, whatever it is, could end the war. It could also help us clear out the corrupt turkeys of the UEF," Akatsuki said forcefully.  
  
"What about the corrupt turkeys at Nergal?" Jun asked.  
  
Akatsuki didn't bother to hide his impatience. "Damnit Jun! We are running out of time. Hikaru nearly got killed. Do you want to see a repeat of that? Or what if the UEF gangs up on us and kills us all? Have you thought of that? Whatever is in the message, once they get to it they may dominate the solar system with it! How about that for a dystopia? I know you are skeptical but hear me out. I say we open fire on her, whether she has her shields up or not. Then we demand the contents of the message in exchange for a cease-fire…"  
  
"How about the contents of the message AND Akito? Why is he so disposable here?" Jun shouted.  
  
"Jun she would never give us both the message and Akito. She would lose all of her cards and it would be over. We can at least get the message. She will think she is safe because she still has Akito, but we will then shoot her down. Listen, do you want to risk this game becoming more complicated? Do you know how many friends she has at the UEF and Nergal? If you think we can beat her like this is a chess game I'll tell you right now we have very few pieces and most of them are pawns!"  
  
"So you just give up! OK, it's fine let's just kill Erina and Akito. It's all for the greater good, right? You and your greater good can go to hell Akatsuki! I want nothing of this plan!" Jun threw his pillow at Akatsuki's hologram.  
  
"You want nothing of my plan? On the contrary, I think this plan has everything you want. Think. We dispose of the Cosmos. We get the message. We end the war. We become heroes. I assure you a nice sum of money will be waiting back on Earth. To cover their behinds the UEF will probably promote you to admiral…"  
  
"I don't care about any of that…except for ending the war and this isn't the way!"  
  
"Well, you care about Yurika don't you Jun?" Akatsuki smiled. "She would be so devastated and despondent by the loss of Akito. As a friend you could comfort her. Then, as you are her only buffer against the troubles of the world, you could become much more…"  
  
"You son of a bitch," Jun muttered. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.   
  
"Jun, you are not killing Akito. Don't think like that. Akito is being killed by the selfish and foolish actions of his captor. The situation would end the same anyway. We are just being proactive."  
  
"That's it! Our agreement is broken! I won't be party to any of this!" Jun stood up and yelled.   
  
"So you want to fight me Jun? Do you think you could win AND stop Erina? I know you're feeling hot headed. Don't answer now. Think about it. Look into your heart. When you get back to your command in six hours I expect an answer." Akatsuki's hologram disappeared.   
  
Jun stood for a moment shocked and horrified. Not only at Akatsuki but at that small evil voice within him that made his heart leap when he thought about Yurika being his. Jun grasped his head with his hands and screamed, unnoticed by the rest of the crew through the Nadesico's soundproof walls. 


	8. Shifting Alliances

Chapter 8 – Shifting Alliances  
  
  
Akito sat at his desk with a blank look that belied his inner torment. His situation had not changed dramatically. In fact, he feared for his life even more since he had long figured out that he had become less useful to his captors. Erina had ceased calling him to the bridge on a daily basis. It seemed obvious that whatever she wanted she now had and his presence was only ancillary to the situation. This made him useful only as a hostage. Not a great position to be in.   
  
But still in his mind he kept hope alive. A small hope that he was afraid to trust too much because it could be so easily extinguished. He now knew, or better put believed desperately, that Yurika was not against him. He also possibly had an ally of sorts in Suzuki Miaka. He would not call her a friend or comrade. He figured her actions were driven by some concealed self-interest and not bleeding heart charity. But still he sat and waited for her. She said she would arrive in ten minutes to show him the "proof" that she was on his side. That was seven minutes ago though and the time passed like an eternity.  
  
His thoughts began drifting to happier thoughts of his dream of a restaurant with a darling wife as his partner. A small but popular restaurant as Yurika had once said. His meditations were interrupted by his door chime. He exhaled as the tension gripped him and he said, "Come in." It came out though as a barely audible croak. Obviously she heard it because the door opened and Suzuki walked in.  
  
"Hello, Akito. We must be quick so I won't waste your time with idle chatter. You ready?" Suzuki said smiling at him and staring intensely with her radiant green eyes.  
  
Akito shrugged and remained motionless. "Whatever. I'm warning you not to expect me to melt in your hands like butter because of this."  
  
"Fair enough," she said extending her hand. Akito ignored it and got up.  
  
"So how am I going to leave here without drawing attention to us?" Akito asked.  
  
"Well, I have created the excuse of taking you to my quarters to interrogate you about your father some more," she said with a grin.  
  
Akito tried to push the inevitable thought out of his mind but it came anyway making his face turn a beet red. "Why do we have to do it there?" he asked.  
  
"We can do it at the hot spring instead if you'd like," Suzuki replied remaining dead serious. Seeing he was in a no-win situation Akito decided to stop arguing and just follow her. The rest of the crew walked by them with little regard.   
  
"They are so smug and sure," Akito thought. Just like Nergal employees to have that attitude.  
They finally arrived at Suzuki's quarters which had the most unusual décor. Pictures, holograms, and models of many intricate and geometric shapes adored the walls and table making one wonder whether she was a mathematician or an avant-garde artist. Akito, curious but more concerned about his immediate meeting, sat at the table where Suzuki promptly joined him.   
  
"You ready?" she asked him again smiling even bigger this time. Akito nodded. "Come on Akito, you should be more excited than that to talk to your girlfriend!" Suzuki teased him.  
  
At this suggestion Akito's eyes went wide with shock. "Yurika!? How?!" he stammered.  
  
Suzuki did not answer his question but pulled up the holographic interface for the Cosmos's systems. "Computer, initiate hidden program Lambda Oscar Vincent Edgar. Authenticate Suzuki Miaka. Fully encrypt as described in the program. Contact ND-001 Nadesico."  
  
  
Ruri sat at her post with usual demeanor of emotionless efficiency. It was after main hours so the bridge was deserted except for her. Only she could possibly be so skilled at hiding her true emotions to suppress the melancholy that lay deep inside her. She had wanted Akito back as much as anyone else. She had looked to him like a big brother. A shoulder to lean on as well (for the rare times Ruri needed such). However, the situation seemed grimmer than ever before. Erina didn't seem to be afraid to risk her own life and use Akito's as leverage. The battle and Hikaru's situation had dampened everyone's spirits so even if she barely understood emotion, Ruri felt it now.  
  
Her expert eye suddenly picked up an anomaly. Omoikane was detecting a strange X-ray signal coming from the Cosmos. Normally such a signal would be lost in the radiation noise of the PT engine but Ruri and Omoikane were able to expertly pick it out. It's modulation indicated it was not natural and its direction indicated it was meant just for the Nadesico and not the Excalibur. A back channel message from Erina? Maybe she wanted to make a deal. Ruri for one would consider it. The thought of Akatsuki's venality left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't know what he had told Jun in his recent communication but the captain had left with a stressed look on his face.  
  
Ruri asked Omoikane to get on the message and it did. The first thing it picked up from it was a string of digits representing a private key for encryption. They picked it up and began to decode the main message. It read, "NADESICO: URGENT MESSAGE. VIDEO FEED. RELAY TO CAPTAIN MISUMARU YURIKA ASAP. FOR THE CAPTAIN'S EYES ONLY."  
  
Ruri was perplexed and stunned by the message. It could be very important obviously. But who should she give it to? Jun was technically captain but what if the content was meant just for Yurika? Ruri sent back a message asking for clarification. The response quickly came, "BRING THEM BOTH. PLEASE HURRY."  
  
Yurika was dreaming one her outlandishly ditzy fantasies of Akito again when she was awaken by Ruri's holographic image. Yurika put her pillow over her head and tried to ignore her. Ruri rolled her eyes.  
  
"Baka, wake up. You have an urgent message. I will deliver it to both you and Captain Jun," Ruri stated.  
  
Yurika sat up at this revelation and queried, "Who is it at this hour?"   
  
Ruri, doing the impossible, smiled (slightly) and said, "Akito."  
  
Yurika brought her hands to her mouth as if she was trying to keep herself from screaming hysterically. Jun's face appeared in the hologram next to Ruri's and in a split second the face of Ruri was replaced by that of Akito and Suzuki.  
  
Yurika could no longer contain her joy. "AAAKKKKIIITOOO!" she yelled. Thank goodness for the soundproof walls. Tears of joy began to run down her cheeks.   
  
Jun was shocked as well and relieved. "Akito? Are you ok? How are you communicating this message?"  
  
Akito smiled. The first time he had smiled in days. He felt like a new man and wished he could jump through the communicator into her arms. "Yurika it's so great to see you. You too Jun. I have had a bit of help from an ally here on the Cosmos," he said motioning to Suzuki.  
  
"I am First Officer Suzuki Miaka ," she stated tersely.  
  
Jun's brow furrowed. "I remember you from the review tapes of the battles. Didn't you abduct Akito and knock Ryoko out? So we're supposed to trust you?"  
  
"She brought Akito to talk to us though Jun!" Yurika cried. Then Yurika suddenly remembered the rift that had grown in their relationship. "Akito, please listen to me. What you heard from Admiral Shatner…"  
  
"I know, I know Yurika. It as a lie orchestrated by Erina. Suzuki has explained it already. I owe you an apology for the way I blew up at you out there," Akito said dropping his head. "If you have in your heart to take me back…"  
  
"Akito you were never gone!" Yurika said still crying tears of joy. "Come back and I'll cook you the best meal you've ever had!"   
  
Akito suddenly regretted his words but remained mum so as not to hurt Yurika. He turned to Jun. "No offense or anything Jun, but why are you captain?" Jun felt a small sting at the question and was going to reply matter-of-factly until he saw Yurika's downcast face and mortified look. "There were some complications with the arrival of Admiral Misumaru and the UEF interference. I'll have command for the time being but Yurika is still capable of performing her duties." Yurika looked up and turned to Jun with a face of immeasurable gratitude.  
  
Suzuki was all for the happy reunions but knew they had business to accomplish. She stepped into the conversation stating, "I have brought you all together for several reasons. First, to convince Akito to trust me." Yurika stared intently at the beautiful young lady giving the transmission. Since when did she know her Akito well enough to be on a first name basis? "Second, to plan our escape and arrival on the Nadesico." Everyone jumped at this including Akito  
  
"What! We're going to escape!?" he said turning to her incredulously.   
  
"Listen to my plan and you can give feedback later Akito" Suzuki replied.  
  
They all listened intently. "We must be cautious but act quickly. Erina is becoming desperate and I'm not sure how far she would go to ensure victory."  
  
"We're aware of that as you sadly note what happened to my crewmember Amano Hikaru in the recent battle no thanks to you!" Jun snapped.  
  
"Dammit, I'm tired of this killing as much as you are but you put us in a nearly impossible situation! This isn't anime where there is a clearly good and bad answer to everything!" she snapped back.  
  
"Please Jun, let her talk. If we could get Akito back we could end all this! Please continue Suzuki-san," Yurika finished.  
  
Suzuki continued, "We will make our move in twenty-four hours. I have sent out a computer virus to the unmanned fighters escorting us. They will malfunction and I will use this as a pretext to ready the Aestevalis's for launch. Once I am loaded I will turn against the mechanical crew and force them to load Akito as well. I believe I can keep the catapult operational so we can get out. We just need you to cover our retreat."  
  
Yurika frowned a bit and then asked, "If you have all of this hacking skill why not disable the Cosmos and make it surrender?" Jun nodded in agreement.  
  
"First, the situation here is too fluid. I don't have the time to do a major hacking job on the Cosmos without raising Erina's suspicions on falling behind in my duties. Second, I don't want the Cosmos to surrender. I may have my doubts about Erina but I'd rather not see her fall into the hands of Akatsuki and Nergal. There is such thing as going from bad to worse you know," Suzuki stated. An audible alarm went off over the communication. "OK, I am going to have to end the transmission. Akito, get any last minute things of your chest now," Suzuki said getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Yurika, you know how I feel about you but I just need to say…," Akito started.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Yurika yelled with her customary fervor. Akito smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good luck you two. We'll be waiting," Jun said giving his last two bits.  
  
Suzuki reached to disconnect the signal and then stopped. She looked at Jun and Yurika with a tenderness that she was unaccustomed to and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to pilot Amano. Perhaps I can make it up in the future…" she trailed off. Then without another word, she disconnected the transmission.  
  
Yurika was now more hopeful than ever, but she still felt and impending fear that something could go wrong and she could lose Akito for real. "Jun, we need to inform the rest of the crew," she said.  
  
"I agree. I know many may be resentful or suspicious towards this Suzuki character but this may be our only chance to end this. Meet me on the bridge in thirty minutes," Jun said. Yurika nodded in agreement. Jun turned off the communicator and slumped. They finally had a chance. But, Akatsuki wanted his answer soon. Jun finally decided that the best tactic would be to buy as much time as possible. Even if this meant agreeing to the unthinkable.  
  
As Suzuki walked him back to his quarters, Akito still felt on edge but he had to admit he was slowly feeling more comfortable around her. Sure he would be watchful for any sort of betrayal on her side but he finally felt like he could make some good out of this situation. She had told him earlier that she knew the coordinates they were headed to and could get them there once aboard the Nadesico.  
  
They walked in silence, mostly to not arouse suspicion. As they arrived Akito turned around and said, "Thank you Suzuki. I will be watchful but I starting to feel you are genuine."  
  
Suzuki nodded and squeezed his hand. "I feel more and more we are after the same thing Akito." She then smiled at him and left.  
  
  
Jovian Mobile Battleship Leviathan – En route to the front  
  
Kusakabe reviewed the next bit of intelligence that had just come across his desk. It seemed that there had been another firefight and the Cosmos had escaped again. He was starting to admire the tenacity of this Erina Won. He was continuously amazed by how well these female captains in the UEF had performed. Maybe he would have put some of the Jovian women into battle but there were too few females to even consider conscription.   
  
They would soon see though how they would perform against the flagship of the Jovian Empire. He called his first officer over for consultation. His first officer approached. He was a thin but muscular young man with the typical long Jovian hair and more than a hint of fanaticism in his eyes. "How long until they reach Jovian space?" Kusakabe asked.  
  
"Thirty-Six hours, sir. They are obviously aiming to enter at a part of the front where fighting and troop placement is the lightest. It seems that the UEF has intensified the fighting in other areas to help cover their infiltration," his first officer reported.  
  
"Yes, yes. However, even though we want them to lead us to our destination, we can't make it too easy on them. Can we get forces to attack them before they reach the front?"  
  
"We have several swarms of grasshoppers we could divert as well as two regular battleships. They will most likely not prevail but at least they can buy us enough time to allow us to be in a good position to trail them."  
  
"Excellent. Make it so. The attack should commence in twenty-four hours. Also bring several battleships away from the front to move around their left flank to block any possible retreat in case they start quaking in their boots. Have we received any additional information?" Kusakabe asked. The first officer shook his head. "In that case you are dismissed. Also, notify Fressange that I want to see her in six hours." The first officer saluted and returned to his post.  
  
A few decks below Inez had just finished going through several theories on what the new artifact was with her science team. She enjoyed the group brainstorming sessions and admired the caliber of people she worked with. However, she always enjoyed a break that would allow her quiet contemplation on her own personal perspectives on a problem. As she sat back she hoped that she could figure out soon both what they were getting into and how to get out of this place. Kusakabe was sadistic but he was no fool. Any outbound communication would undoubtedly be intercepted and she would be punished harshly.  
  
She tapped a few notes into her computer and then remembered she did have one additional ace. Hidden inside her computer was the mysterious plate she had been give a year-and-a-half ago by her younger self when she was in the heart of the artifact. She had worked on its contents since that time and had even continued her research surreptitiously after being captured by the Jovians. She could not figure out much about it except it seemed to not be an independent device but would interface with another, probably much larger, system.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Kusakabe's first officer called her. It seemed that fool wanted to see her in six hours. Whatever. She would only have to remain playing along in this game for so long. He already knew about their recent breakthrough. Unfortunately, they had not found an elegant and permanent solution to the organic boson jumping problem. They had developed a drug using half-biological nanites that would enable a person to jump for about two hours. However, the body built up a resistance to the drug and it would take successively larger injections to achieve the same effect. The only problem is that the simulations said that after three trials there was a 45% chance it would kill you. Knowing Kusakabe though that would probably not be a deterrent. People were just numbers to him to be balanced and risked just like any other military asset. She shuddered at the lengths he may go to in using it.  
  
Then it hit her. This ship had a boson jump cannon! In fact, Kusakabe had even planned to use it. If she then administered it to her colleagues, not only would they be reasonably safe but they could possibly jump into the Nadesico without leaving the ship! Inez began to allow the wheels of her mind to turn furiously pumping out theoretical possibilities and any contingencies. After two hours of thinking and some back of the envelope calculations, she smiled. They could do it.  
  
  
Jun sat waiting for the call he knew would come. He and Yurika had discussed their options and decided they would inform the crew of the new events together and then swear them to secrecy. He knew some would balk at first, especially Ryoko and Izumi, after what happened to Hikaru but he knew they would eventually see the wisdom on ending this madness as soon as possible. Also, against his better judgment he had not told Yurika about Akatsuki's "offer". He would have to deal with this himself and she may not have gone along with his plan anyway.  
  
His computer chimed indicating an incoming communication. He sighed and realized that the moment of truth had come. Akatsuki's face popped up on the screen.   
  
"Hello again, captain. I hope you had a restful night?" Akatsuki asked.  
  
"Actually I didn't sleep well at all, thanks to your offer. But knowing you I'm sure you slept soundly and without reservation," Jun replied.  
  
Akatsuki shook his head. "Jun, do you think I take some kind of joy in all that has happened? As I told you before I don't murder without reason and there is no better option in this situation!"  
  
"I guess you're just following the family tradition. Your dad kills the Tenkawas, now you kill their son," Jun said blandly.  
  
"So I see your answer is no. I did not want to have to go at this alone but I am prepared to do so. You must realize that any interference by your part will make you an enemy combatant and I assure you the Excalibur is ready to handle you," Akatsuki stated icily.  
  
"Did I say no explicitly? Just because I realize how much this reeks doesn't mean that I don't see how the hand of fate has made it inevitable," Jun replied.  
  
Akatsuki looked shocked. "So you agree with me? The Cosmos must be destroyed?"  
  
"I say that I see no better options. Just promise me you will never reveal this to ANYONE. I can blackmail you just as well as you can me so let's keep this our little secret. What's your timetable?"   
"I say we should move in six hours, therefore we can get them out of the way long before we reach Jovian space," Akatsuki said in a calculating fashion.  
  
"No, that would not be wise. As long as we are deep in UEF space they could still attack or harass us if they think Erina is threatened. We can't take on both the UEF and the Jovians alone. I say we wait until we are close enough to the front so that the UEF will not be able to respond to Erina's distress calls. Let's say twenty-three to twenty-four hours from now," Jun said.  
  
Akatsuki grimaced. "I personally think the UEF factions allied with her would fall apart with her demise, however, I see your point that we are in a risky situation. Very well, twenty-three hours from now. I am happy you finally came around to seeing the rational way out of this. Or perhaps your desire had as much to do as reason," he said slyly.  
  
"Whatever. I'll talk to you later," Jun said. Akatsuki nodded and signed off. Jun sighed again. This was going to be complicated and close. He cleared his throat and then said, "You see the task we now have before us Ruri?" The platinum haired girl, who had been listening out of the view of the camera for the entire conversation, nodded.  
  
"I think I can be ready Captain. I'll remember what you said and I will not disclose these events to anyone, especially Yurika," Ruri stated.  
  
"Great, let's get back to our posts. We have a lot of people to convince and a lot of work to do," Jun said getting up.   
  
Ruri nodded and got up to leave. Right before the door though she turned and said to Jun, "Captain, I have been amazed at your performance. You have performed above and beyond what any of us thought you were capable of."   
  
Jun blushed. "Thank you Ruri. Does that mean I'm no longer a baka-baka?" he asked.  
  
Ruri remained expressionless. "Of course not. You are all baka. I just think you've become less of one." Without another word, she turned and walked out. At first Jun was stunned by her stinging indictment. But then he raised his head and began to laugh. 


	9. Run For Your Life! And Everyone Else's

Chapter Nine – Run for your life! (And Everyone Else's)  
  
A/N: About three chapters ago I said I would be done in three to five chapters. OK, I lied. It won't be too much longer but don't expect the next chapter to be the last one. Thanks for all the great feedback.  
  
22 hours later  
  
Cosmos  
  
The climate control on the Cosmos was always set to a bit colder than normal. Maybe it was the captain's preference or maybe it was to keep everyone alert. Regardless, Tenkawa Akito was soaking in his own sweat as he sat at the desk in his room. He had been there for a while. Six hours to be exact since he had woken up.  
  
At first he had tried to calm himself by remembering every recipe he knew and writing them down on the notepad. After that he wrote love poems to Yurika. After that his flowing verse degenerated into doodles. So he had been doodling for the last ninety minutes on the computer writing pad. He wasn't sure he had ever been so nervous in his life. Even when he was learning to fly an Aestevalis he didn't feel so powerless.  
  
He briefly considered flinging the computer across the room at the wall when it alerted him he had a message. The message was anonymous but he knew well who sent it.   
  
"Get ready. It starts in one hour. We must move fast."  
  
Yeah, he would be ready but another one hour! He was sure he would go insane between now and then mulling over every possible thing that could go wrong. Something always went wrong and something would go wrong this time but what?  
  
  
Jovian Battleship Leviathan  
  
"Admiral, they will be within range of our advance forces in about an hour," Kusakabe's first officer reported.  
  
"Excellent send the orders to the grasshopper swarms. This should be interesting to watch," Kusakabe said wryly. "Also, bring Fressange to the bridge. I want some information out of her."  
  
  
Nadesico  
  
The crew had been briefed. The preparations had been made. Yurika had forced him to check fifteen times to make sure the preparations had been made correctly. Jun figured everything was in place. There was just that one matter that he and Ruri would take care of discreetly that was still up in the air.   
  
He sent a message to Ruri's console asking how the work was going. She replied progress had been made but she was not sure it was enough. Whether it was enough progress they would soon find out.  
  
  
Excalibur  
  
No one had ever seen Chairman Akatsuki Nagare look so distraught and nervous. He still had the determined and ardent glow in his eyes but his composure lacked its usual confidence. He had been tapping the armrest of his chair for over an hour now and a few of his bridge crew would like to tell him to stop before they went insane.  
  
He was still surprised Jun had actually agreed to play along. In about an hour this whole thing would be over. Erina, Akito, and worst of all his beloved Cosmos would be vaporized. Before then though they had to find a way to extort the data out of Erina. That was the tricky part. He still wasn't sure whether or not to have Jun killed at a later time. He could become a big liability and Erina was teaching him what happens when you have people who know too much running around free. That was a later decision though. It was imperative that he focus on the task at hand.  
  
  
One hour later…  
  
  
Suzuki walked through the halls of the Cosmos looking at every passing crew member and trying to see if her cover had been blown. Each one she expected to pounce on her or pull a gun. She was good at hiding her emotions though so no one seemed to know she was on edge. She finally arrived at Akito's room. She knocked three times as planned. After a brief pause he opened the door.  
  
"So, where are you going to interrogate me this time?" he asked following the agreed script.  
  
"Same place as last time, Tenkawa. Maybe if you'll talk I'll let you have your picture back," she said pulling out the picture Akito had packed of him and Yurika from her pocket. Without another word Akito stepped out and followed her. The moment of truth had arrived. In two hours he would either be in Yurika's arms or dead in space.  
  
They arrived at Suzuki's quarters and they instantly sat down and got to work. Suzuki gave Akito a computer and he began to transmit their plans in code to the Nadesico. Suzuki meanwhile made sure the unmanned fighters were hacked and ready to fail. He received an acknowledgement from Ruri that they would be waiting. Also, at the end of the message was a "good luck" e-card from Yurika showing a chibi version of herself waving at him. Akito smiled and shook his head. He would need more than luck now.  
  
  
Jovian Grasshopper Regiment – JG-02-1425  
Contingent: 700 grasshoppers, 2 battleships  
  
  
The grasshoppers were on normal patrol of the front when they received the priority signal to disengage from their monotonous routine and head directly into UEF space.  
  
The battleships, the automated kind in order to facilitate chulip crossing, complied as well. They seamlessly fell into formation, communicating and synchronizing with each other. One of the reconnaissance satellites fed them data on three blips that were rapidly approaching the front. They homed in and began their charge, their red eyes giving off a ferocious intensity.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Suzuki interfaced with the computer and began sending commands at a frenzied pace. The unmanned fighters were set. Both of their Aestevalis's had been well maintained and were ready for launch at a moment's notice. Everything was perfect. Suddenly, alarms went off everywhere.   
  
"Dammit! They've found us!" Suzuki said standing up frantically.   
  
"Oh crap, oh crap!" Akito cried. He knew something just had to go bad and here it did.  
  
"Don't just stand there in shock! Take this!" Suzuki said pulling a pistol out of her desk and handing it to him. She then took another from the desk and stood aiming at the door. An eternity seemed to pass and then Erina's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Attention all crew. We are coming under attack by Jovian forces. I repeat combat is imminent. All pilots to the mechanical bay immediately. All crew to battle stations!"  
  
Suzuki was stunned and then lowered her gun. "Of all the things that could happen now!"  
  
Akito looked at her and then said, "Who knows maybe this can be a better diversion than we planned."  
  
Suzuki instantly saw his logic. "Come on lover boy! To the Aestis!" Without another word they ran out and down the hall.  
  
On the bridge Erina couldn't believe her luck. If it wasn't enough to be harassed by the Nadeisco and Excalibur. "All crew prepare for battle! Where is my first officer?" she snapped. As if to answer her query Suzuki's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Captain, we are preparing to launch. We will have four Aestis but we are still vastly outnumbered."  
  
"Fine…four Aestis! Who's number four?!" Erina asked realizing only three of them had survived the last battle.  
  
"Tenkawa has agreed to help," Suzuki replied.  
  
"Absolutely no! He is too important and must remain here. We will probably need him again once we arrive at the coordinates. He might try to run off anyway," Erina finished.  
  
"Captain, we are vastly outnumbered and the Nadesico and Excalibur trail us by ten minutes time. Tenkawa was an ace pilot on the Nadesico and his help may be necessary for our survival. Anyway, he suspects his girlfriend's loyalties so what reason would he have to defect?"  
  
Erina considered her logic and finally relented. "Let him go. If something goes wrong though it's your ass Suzuki!" Erina said. Suzuki gave a short bow and signed off.  
  
Akito stood in the elevator as it raised him up to the entry hatch for his pink Aestevalis. Each time he got in this thing he hoped it would be the last time. Maybe though this machine was an indelible part of his life. Maybe it would be impossible for him to ever escape…No! He had a real life. He had friends, he had a girl, and he had cooking. This would all end someday. He just had to keep pushing. He got into the seat of his unit. Looking to his right he saw Suzuki boarding next to him. She turned and noticed his attention and replied with a smile and a wave. He waved back and then nodded to the technicians as they closed the hatch on him.   
  
"AESTEVALIS LAUNCH!!" The tactical commander cried as the four Aestevalis units were catapulted into space one after the other. Akito was the last to exit and he quickly fell into formation behind the wing leader Suzuki.  
  
Once launched, the foursome instantly began to wonder whether or not this had been a good idea. "This is crazy," Akito whispered as he watched his radar screen fill up with so many targets that they appeared more like an amorphous blob than hundreds of individual grasshoppers. The only consolation was that the majority seemed to hang back while the others were launched in waves of 30-50 grasshoppers.  
  
"All units prepare yourselves. The first wave will be in range in twenty seconds!" Suzuki yelled. "Back to the good old days," Akito replied. Before they knew it the grasshoppers were on them. Their formation rapidly broke as the Aestevalis's ducked and weaved to dodge the cannon fire and missiles of the grasshopper units. Akito, temporarily in shock from being back in a hopeless battle after a year's absence came around and punished the grasshoppers with a flurry of shells which felled seven of them. Meanwhile his wingmen were doing their own job of slashing and burning every grasshopper in sight. The battle would have seemed trivial but they realized that there could be at least 500 more left.   
  
A great irony of the battle was the total impotence of the unmanned fighters. Suzuki had forgot to re-enable them before they took off and thus they were quick work for the rampaging grasshoppers.  
  
"Captain Won, we need support immediately. Please use the PT cannon on the swarm that is staying back!" Suzuki asked over her communicator.  
  
"We're already on it first officer," Erina replied. "On my mark, fire into the densest section of the swarm," Erina commanded and then paused. After a tense moment she yelled, "FIRE!"  
  
The blast emanating from the Cosmos ripped through the swarm like a knife through butter. When the numbers came back the total number of grasshoppers had decreased by about two hundred. However, it would take a few minutes to recharge the cannon and the rest of the swarm decided not to wait that long. They began a full charge with the battleships at the rear. The entire ship was frantic as everyone realized this could be the end if a miracle didn't occur soon.  
  
Akito flew an erratic maneuver, not much unlike those flown by houseflies on Earth, as he tried to dodge the fire of a contingent of ten grasshoppers who had made it their mission in life to take him down. He turned around and fired into the swarm to only hit three and watch the others fly away from his fury. Akito clenched his teeth in frustration and rage. Where was a good pilot like Ryoko to back you up in times like this? The answer to his hopes appeared as Suzuki came out of nowhere and began to cover his retreat.  
  
"Come on Akito! What's the deal? It's not like these are real pilots," Suzuki teased him.  
  
Akito was about to say something smart but he decided it was better to swallow his pride and join her to fight in tandem. They quickly finished off the annoying contingent of grasshoppers and then turned around to rejoin the main battle. What they saw discouraged them. A huge sea of yellow along with two purple specks which were obviously battleships, rapidly approached them. The Cosmos by this time had charged up its PT cannon once again and fired once more through the swarm. The grasshoppers were more diffuse now though and only about 100 perished in the direct hit.   
  
"This is suicide!" Suzuki yelled. "We must take refuge inside the Cosmos's distortion field immediately!"  
  
"But what about our escape!? This may be our only chance!" Akito yelled.  
  
"If your friends would arrive then maybe that would be an option, however, I don't see…" she stopped as she noticed two huge blips appear on close range radar. "About damn time!" she yelled.  
  
Jun was surveyed the scene from the bridge of the Nadesico with alarm but determination. "It looks like we'll have to clear out the closest ones with our PT cannon and then launch all of our Aestevalis units. Do you agree Yurika?" he asked looking at her.   
  
"I agree, however, I believe we should dedicate the Excalibur to handling the battleships. It is newer and could probably handle them both," she suggested.   
Jun nodded. "Megumi, contact the Aestis and tell them to clear the way for our PT cannon. Also, tell Akatsuki to get ready and engage the battleships," he commanded.  
  
"Right away Jun," Megumi chimed sending the orders through.  
  
Akito and Suzuki both received the commands and sped away from the blast corridor as fast as they could. Once they were clear they watched as space warped and glowed with energy as the cannon directed its energy into the advancing horde. Soon thereafter they saw the two Aestis of Ryoko and Izumi rapidly approaching.  
  
"You are always getting yourself into some fool mess Tenkawa!" Ryoko yelled at him. Akito smiled. It had never felt so good to hear Ryoko's verbal abuse.  
  
"Let's clean this up!" Akito replied to her. The four headed into the cloud of grasshoppers leaving a path of mangled metal and destruction in their wake. Meanwhile the Excalibur sped ahead to confront the two Jovian battleships.  
  
"The Jovians must realize that no amount of cookie-cutter alien technology can defeat the ingenuity of Nergal!" he said regaining his old pomposity. The Excalibur used its rapid recharging PT cannon to give damaging punches to the Jovian battleships, taking down their distortion fields.  
  
Suddenly Erina came up on the view screen of the Excalibur. "Dear Nagare, I can't just let you have all the fun can I?" she said in a mocking tone. The Cosmos fired its PT cannon into one of the battleships and watched it explode in a bright, incandescent glow. Akatsuki laughed and gave orders to finish off the remaining battleship which took about ten seconds.  
  
As quickly as it had begun, the battle began winding down as the six Aestis finished up the remaining grasshoppers. Suzuki realized that the unity this battle had engendered would quickly dissipate with the destruction of the Jovian forces. She therefore brought up Ryoko, Izumi, and Akito on the communicator saying, "Let's begin to make a fighting retreat to the Nadesico. We need to be within its distortion field range in case Erina or Akatsuki try anything. They all agreed and began to fall back towards the Nadesico.  
  
Erina, previously occupied by battleships and grasshoppers noticed the position of the units. She opened a channel to Suzuki. "Suzuki, watch out! You're getting too close to the Nadesico. Bring yourself and Akito back this way immediately!" No response. Erina at first wondered if the Aestis' close proximity was allowing the Nadesico to jam their signals. She tried again with a more powerful signal on all channels.  
  
"Suzuki! Remember our mission! The danger is gone and we must escape immediately!" Erina said starting to panic. She wasn't exactly sure how they would escape this time but she knew if she at least had Akito she wasn't going to be destroyed. Again, after a long pause, no response. "Suzuki should know that she was getting too close to the Nadesico," she thought. She should be trying to right her movements but she wasn't. A creeping suspicion began to engulf Erina and she suddenly realized that Ryoko and Izumi were not attacking Suzuki as an enemy combatant!   
  
"Tap into their communications now!" Erina yelled. The communications officer jumped and rushed to comply. A fuzzy picture of Suzuki came on the screen, both audio and video garbled by static and encryption. "Aki….in…disto…fie….get in….hurry," the voice said. Erina needed no more evidence. "THAT BITCH!" she yelled. It was obvious now. Suzuki Miaka was defecting. Her most loyal officer was leaving her for the enemy and taking her most precious bargaining chip with her. Erina wondered how she could have been so blind. She knew Suzuki liked Akito but not to the extent to betray her. Were the two in love? No, that wouldn't be true because if it was why would she take him back to Yurika? No, there was something else. Probably her conscience had finally gotten the best of her.   
  
Shaking her head and realizing defeat Erina figured that perhaps this was poetic justice. After all, she had betrayed Akatsuki in a similar fashion. How could she have been so arrogant to believe she was immune from such deceit? She then received a communication from Suzuki Miaka. "Captain Won, I know you are upset at this treason but I assure you there is a method to my madness. My reasons for doing this are larger than anything you could possibly imagine. Do not worry, I will not side with Akatsuki against you." Suzuki then paused and said, "Thank you for the great mentor you have been to me these few years." Then she closed the communication.  
  
"Captain, Ryoko, Izumi, Akito, and Suzuki are safely within our distortion field. They are now preparing to dock," Ruri said.  
  
"YAAAY!!!!" Yurika yelled nearly blowing out the eardrums of half the bridge. She turned to Jun and gave him a big hug and then turned and ran out to the hangar. On the way she met her father who had been returning from the cafeteria. "Father! Akito's back, he'll be docking soon!"   
  
Admiral Misumaru smiled. "It seems that things are finally ending up well. I will be glad to see him too." They then both continued together to meet the two pilots who had just escaped the jaws of death.  
  
Akatsuki sat puzzled as he watched the events unfold on the screen. One of Erina's Aesti units and Akito flying to safety at the Nadesico?! He began to seethe as he realized this was obviously a premeditated act that Jun had not bothered to inform him about. He knew it had all been too good to be true. Jun obviously was about to double cross him. He would deal with them both though very shortly.   
  
"Tactical officer," Akatsuki yelled. "Target the Cosmos and open a channel to both it and the Nadesico." The tactical officer complied. Akatsuki stood up burning with anger. This was going to end here and now.  
  
  
Akito jumped out of his Aestevalis not waiting for the mechanics to give him the OK to disembark. As he lowered himself on the elevator he could see the bright face of Yurika with tears of joy already streaking down her ruddy face. Still impatient he leaped over the elevator rail and plunged about a two meters to the ground landing hard but getting up unfazed as he ran over to the only person that seemed to exist in the universe at this moment. They met in a nearly picture perfect embrace and Akito picked her up and swung her around in joy.  
  
"Geez, this is like a scene out of one of those sappy romance anime," Suzuki thought as she descended unrushed from her own Aestavalis unit. This crew really was as nutty as Erina said they were. As she walked over she was first acknowledged by Admiral Misumaru since the other two were too busy kissing and hugging to notice her.  
  
"I understand you were the mastermind behind this plan. What changed your mind from such loyalty to Erina?" he asked her quizzically.  
  
"I never changed my loyalty. I have always had a loyalty to seeing the universe become a better place. I thought Erina was the best person for that struggle. I realize I was wrong and have shifted my allegiance accordingly," she said tersely.  
  
Admiral Misumaru nodded. "Strange girl," he thought. Well, at least she was on their side now.   
  
Ryoko and Izumi began to walk over. They looked at Suzuki with animosity and she returned their stare in a nonchalant fashion. Ryoko then continued as if she would walk by without a word but suddenly swung at Suzuki. As if she was expecting such a move, Suzuki expertly dodged the punch and grabbed Ryoko's arm.  
  
This sudden show of violence was enough to disrupt Akito and Yurika's amorous embrace. "Ryoko, no! She helped me escape!" Akito said running over.   
  
Ryoko, unable to counterattack, spit in Suzuki's face. "She also nearly killed Hikaru! How dare you come here and expect us to embrace you as a friend and heroine after what you have done! What's the catch, huh? Why you helping us now or is this one of Erina's byzantine plots?"  
  
Suzuki released her arm. "I'm not asking you for friendship or camaraderie. You're right, that is too much to ask. However, I can tell you that I will fight with you to end this. Whatever you want to feel about me, I will not dissuade you from feeling it."   
  
Ryoko and Izumi turned and left in disgust. Yurika then offered her hand in gratitude. "I know how they feel, but you brought my Akito back to me so I owe you a debt of gratitude," Yurika said.  
  
Suzuki smiled. "Akito, is a very important person. I see why you love him so much," she replied. Yurika continued to smile though she was irked by her referring to Akito on a first name only basis. Anyway, how could she know why she loved Akito? She better not have eyes on him…  
  
"Let's go to the bridge," Akito suggested. They were turning to go but then stopped as they looked at Admiral Misumaru. He seemed stuck in place, oblivious to the conversation, and staring intently at Suzuki Miaka.  
  
"What's wrong father?" she asked him. He did not reply.  
  
Admiral Misumaru had not noticed it at first, but after watching her for a minute he began to have a strange sense of déjà vu. Something about this Suzuki girl was strangely familiar. He didn't recognize her face at first but her talk and mannerisms began to make him feel as if he had known her before in another time and place. He was jolted from his ruminations by Yurika shaking him.   
  
"Father, are you alright?' she asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied coming back to reality. He turned and finally greeted Akito. "Hello, Tenkawa-san. I am happy to see you safe again," he said. He can't be too easy on the boy. He didn't want him thinking he could do just anything to his Yurika.  
  
Akito blushed. "I'm fine sir. I was just suggesting we return to the bridge."  
  
"A good suggestion. Let's go," Admiral Misumaru answered him. Yurika gave him a pleading look like she was going to say, "Can't you hug him or something?" Admiral Misumaru did not return her stare and the four walked to the bridge.  
  
Little did the celebrating couple know, another crisis had been brewing in their absence. Akatsuki had turned the Excalibur on the Cosmos and locked its powerful PT Cannon on the ship. He then hailed the Nadesico and Cosmos.  
  
"I see you both think that you can easily betray me and succeed," Akatsuki said. "You Erina, have one chance to live. Give me all information on the coordinates you will be traveling to or risk annihilation. You will help me or perish Jun! If you help I may forget about this underhanded rescue of Akito and another pilot you just pulled off!"  
  
Jun stared intently at Akatsuki's menacing visage and then looked back at Ruri. Ruri nodded her head and said she was ready. Just then Akito and company arrived on the bridge. Seeing them Erina finally vent her spleen at Miaka.  
  
"I see you have found company with those idealistic fools first officer! I hope they throw your behind out the airlock. You are as guilty as I am in this," Erina snapped.  
  
"I may be guilty but at least I am doing my penance," she replied.  
  
"First officer?! Then you must have the coordinates for our destination!" Akatsuki interjected grinning ferociously. Suzuki's shocked look betrayed the answer to him. "Excellent. There is no need for negotiations then. Tactical officer! Fire on the Cosmos! Erina, it was great knowing you but you realize that it's bad business to leave loose ends!"  
  
Erina blanched as she realized she was about to be blown into smithereens. The tactical officer on the Excalibur followed his orders and engaged the PT cannon. The cannon began to fire as space distorted around its nozzle. Suddenly the field dissipated and the cannon shut down without firing. The tactical officer, obviously confused, tried to fire it again and again and a fourth time. No response. Soon thereafter the entire bridge went haywire as the crew was locked out of all the vital systems of the Excalibur.  
  
Ruri sat at her seat in the Nadesico smiling as she shut down the Excalibur system by system. She locked even Akatsuki out of any system of significance. She then initiated a program that caused every screen and holographic generator on the Excalibur to show her face with her tongue sticking out in disdain. Akatsuki was livid to put it lightly.  
  
"JUN!!!" he yelled. Jun motioned to Megumi to turn off the audio so the Nadesico crew didn't have to hear the string of expletives Akatsuki was currently screaming.  
  
Suzuki exhaled in relief and turned to Jun. "Thank you. I am more certain than ever I have made the right decision." Jun nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Jun, we can't just leave them here. They'll be easy prey for the Jovians," Yurika said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry we didn't plan to," Jun said. Jun turned back to a now calmer but red-faced Akatsuki. "Mr. Chairman, I understand you are quite vulnerable right now. We could leave you in this position…" Jun started. Akatsuki was about to speak and then had a horrified look as he realized Jun really could just leave them here paralyzed. Jun continued, "However, unlike you I value human life so I may be willing to spare yours in exchange for…the command of your ship."  
  
"NEVER!" Akatsuki yelled. "Only I can use the key for this ship and if I pull it out you won't move a damn inch!"  
  
Jun ignored him and addressed the bridge crew as a whole as Mr. Prospector came to his side. "I know most of you are Nergal employees. You have no loyalty to Akatsuki as a person but are just following orders. I beseech you to reconsider. What kind of man is it that tries to kill a helpless ship full of people because he is upset at its captain? What kind of man is it that has consistently asked you to compromise your own integrity and morality for his own ends? If you feel a dedication to him, then you can stay with him as you float helplessly through space. Otherwise, you can accept a new command that will help you regain your dignity and sense of purpose."  
  
Akatsuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jun. That sissy punk Jun was appealing to his own bridge crew to commit mutiny? He began laughing at such a feeble attempt. He stopped laughing when his first officer pulled out a gun and put it to his head.   
  
"What the hell is your problem? Did you really buy such crap?" Akatsuki asked incredulously.  
  
"I am tired of the corruption and two-faced nature of your chairmanship of Nergal, Akatsuki. Many here would agree," the first officer said as several others nodded. The rest of the crew look bewildered.  
  
"You bastard! Since when did you start thinking this foolishness!?" Akatsuki demanded.  
  
"It started quite a while ago, Mr. Chairman. However, it became more urgent recently. This played a part in my smuggling the video disc out to Mr. Prospector," the first officer finished. Mr. Prospector smiled as everyone but Jun looked at him with shock.  
  
"You knew this would work, Jun?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"Mr. Prospector let me know that many of his good friends in Nergal were in command on the Excalibur. All we needed to do was give them a bit of breathing room to act," Jun replied.  
  
Akatsuki, seeing he was out of options, gave Jun and Mr. Prospector one last baleful glance and then surrendered. As the guards escorted him off the bridge the first officer turned to the view screen and said. "Captain Jun, Mr. Prospector, I have been impressed with your leadership and I would welcome it here on the Excalibur."  
  
Jun smiled. "If I have the blessing of my captain, Misumaru Yurika, I would be glad to accept. Yurika, the Nadesico is yours again."  
  
Yurika saluted him. "I am accept Jun. Good luck over there, I'm finally glad to see you have the command you deserve." Jun extended his hand to her but Yurika pushed it out of the way and hugged him instead. He had to force himself not to blush but thankfully Akito was all smiles too.   
  
"Mr. Prospector, Mr. Hoary, could you please join me on the Excalibur?" Jun asked.   
  
"I think it would be an optimal distribution of personnel if we do as you suggest," Mr. Prospector replied. Goat Hoary gave his silent nod of agreement.  
  
************************************  
  
"Admiral Kusakabe, they have successfully defeated our assault team. In excellent form I might add," one of the strategists informed the Jovian admiral.  
  
"As was expected. They are good aren't they Fressange?" Kusakabe asked the scientist.  
  
"You should watch yourself Admiral. You could be undone just as easily," she replied.  
  
"Now, now Fressange. That's why you are here isn't it?" Inez frowned. She had to get out of here quick. "Set a course to shadow their navigation but do not get too close. We don't want them to know they're being stalked," Kusakabe ordered.  
  
*************************************  
  
The shuttle ride from the Nadesico to the Excalibur was uneventful. Jun looked out the window longingly at the Nadesico. His sadness at leaving his friends was moderated by the excitement of finally having his own ship. He turned and looked at the Excalibur, currently humanity's most advanced weapon. Suddenly, he noticed a shuttle take off from the docking bay. It sped directly towards them but suddenly broke left and sped away. The Excalibur began firing its turret guns at it but to no avail. The shuttle escaped.  
  
When they docked Jun finally found out what had happened. Akatsuki and a few of his more loyal followers overpowered the guards and escaped in the shuttle. An almost carbon copy repeat of the incident with Admiral Munetake when Gai was killed Jun thought to himself. The fact Akatsuki had so cunningly evaded him made his arrival even more bittersweet. He had nothing to do though but put it behind him and finish this mission.  
  
Once on the bridge he hailed Erina. "Ms. Won, I know you are trying to escape but I do not think that would be wise. You are now entering Jovian territory and judging from the last fight you will not fare well against an all out onslaught, especially in the absence of two of your pilots."   
  
Erina frowned but replied, "I'm listening."   
  
"We will all three fly together in formation to the coordinates you have discovered. We will defend each other. We will uncover whatever this secret is together and we will go home. Any provocation on your part I assure you can be met with not only equal but greater force," Jun said laying out his terms.  
  
Erina, seeing her options were much less bleak than a few hours ago, assented.  
  
"You ready, Jun-kun?" Yurika said with her smiling face coming up on the view screen.   
  
"Let's go Yurika," Jun said. The three ships flew side by side towards their distant destination.  
  
Admiral Misumaru had participated temporarily in the festivities the others were celebrating on the Nadesico. He had returned to his room early though. This was partially due to fatigue. It was also partially due to the same nagging feeling he had about Suzuki Miaka. He was now sure. He had seen her before somewhere, but where? She was about Yurika's age. But it didn't seem like he had met her recently…  
  
Suddenly he knew where her face had come from. No, it was impossible he kept thinking. He had to check it out though. He pulled out his computer from his travel bag and began accessing old files from his stay on Mars when Yurika was young. He looked through countless files and photos until he stopped.   
  
He remembered this one photo from the lab of the Tenkawas when Nergal had allowed the top brass to tour their work. The old picture was taken for publicity purposes for Nergal's annual report. In it were Admiral Misumaru and several other top brass, Akatsuki's father, then chairman of Nergal, and the members of the research lab. As part of the lab group were Mr. and Mrs. Tenkawa and five other scientists. Only one of these scientists mattered though. Her name was Heather Snowden. Even though she had bright red hair and freckles the familiar green eyes seemed to penetrate one's soul even from the picture. If you would make the hair black and remove the freckles you would have a totally different person. In fact, you would have Suzuki Miaka.  
  
Admiral Misumaru nearly lost his bowels as he stared at the girl in the picture and realized he had just met her a few hours earlier in the hangar. The picture had been taken eighteen years ago. Suzuki Miaka had not aged a day.  
  
* Note Heather Snowden is a made up name and any resemblance to a real person is purely coincidental. 


	10. Changing Perspectives

A/N: Yeah, the updates are coming really slow I know. Life is busy, what can I say. The latest chapters will be out slower from now on but I will try my hardest to be done by New Year's. Expect a slower pace of updates than before (like two per month). Well, enjoy the latest and R&R as always.  
  
Chapter 10 – Changing Perspectives  
  
All was quiet on the Nadeisco in the late hours of the night. The only hints of the previous activities were wine glasses, confetti, and other party items that lined the floor of the rec room and some halls of the ship. The huge party several hours earlier celebrating Akito's safe return with the crew celebrating harder than they had since they were in the Gekigangar festival. Now everything was calm and quiet except for the barely audible footsteps that now came down the hall. Suzuki had not participated in the festivities. She knew well enough that she would not likely be welcome by many of the crew. Ryoko quickly came to mind when she thought of those who accepted her only grudgingly. Despite Yurika's pleadings to the contrary, she stayed in her quarters for the night.  
  
Now she was out and about though. The crew wasn't completely foolish. They had told Omoikane to keep her in her quarters or follow her if she left, however, she had disabled that capacity with her normally prodigious computer skills. So she traveled the halls now alone and unnoticed. She remembered the holographic map she had pulled up in her quarters to allow her to trace the path to her destination. She took a quick left and passed the cafeteria. Then she stopped and quickly turned around. She felt someone else's presence. Seeing no one else in the hall she peered into the cafeteria and relaxed. It was only Homwei trying to clean up some of the materials and getting ready to prepare breakfast. Escaping notice, Suzuki continued until she reached the sick bay.   
  
Looking around once again to make sure she was evading detection, she entered. No one was there at this time of the night since the computer's automated systems were more than sufficient to handle most conceivable emergencies. As she expected, it was completely empty except for one person. Hikaru Amano occupied bed #7 unaware of the world around her since she was slowly healing in a medically induced coma. Suzuki approached apprehensively as if the girl would suddenly jump out of the bed and strangle her.  
  
It usually wasn't like this. When you took someone out in combat you didn't have to see the results. You didn't see them writhing in pain or dying. They were almost always vaporized. Maybe that's why the war had gone on so long. There was no personification of your combatant. Most often they were inside a ship or an Aesti, shielded from your vision by inches of thick metal and alloys. It was easy to forget they were human. Heck, it was easy for the humans on Earth to think for so long that the Jovians were "lizards". In space combat you so rarely saw your foe you could dehumanize them to the point of emotionless killing.  
  
Now, Suzuki Miaka had to face the girl whose life she had nearly destroyed. All the reasons and rationalizations she had told herself earlier melted away with each step as her curiosity turned to horror. She looked at the medical computer and asked it to pull up the patient's data. Doing so both allayed and deepened some of her fears. Thankfully her brain had sustained no significant damage so her mental functions were still intact. However, most of her other functions were now performed by machines or nannites. She had endured massive internal hemorrhaging, her circulatory and respiratory systems had been nearly destroyed by her rapid exposure to vacuum, it went on and on. Suzuki put down the report suddenly feeling nauseous. She had sustained all this for her friend. To help Akito escape from Erina's megalomaniacal grasp. And she knew she was partly responsible.   
  
With the current prognosis Suzuki knew there was only a 50/50 chance that Hikaru would survive each day. The medical technology on the Nadesico was advanced but it didn't perform miracles. Perhaps though, she could. She hesitated as she removed a vial from her pocket and analyzed its contents. If they found out she did this she would be in deep trouble for more reason than one. However, she had to try. She had to make whatever possible amends she could for the situation now she knew what was right and wrong. She opened the vial which contained a metallic fluid, much like mercury but less dense. She poured a quantity on Hikaru's shoulder and watched as the liquid stood for a second and then proceeded to be absorbed into Hikaru's skin. Suzuki looked back at Hikaru's face and her eyes seemed to twitch as if she had felt something despite her current state.  
  
So now all she could do was wait. She stood for another few minutes just staring at Hikaru with a look of sadness on her face. She looked at the EEG and noticed the activity patterns that indicated Hikaru was currently in REM sleep. "Sweet dreams," Suzuki said as she prepared to leave.  
  
"I'm sure she appreciates the sentiments," a gruff voice said behind her. Suzuki rapidly spun around and saw the inquisitive face of Admiral Misumaru.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?!" she demanded.  
  
"I only arrived a few minutes ago. You seemed absorbed in thought so I left you alone," he replied.  
  
"I was just trying to see who Hikaru was. I will probably head back to bed now," Suzuki said defensively.  
  
"Bed? It's almost 0630. Most people will be waking up soon," the admiral replied in a matter-of-fact manner. Suzuki jumped. 0630? She had been her for nearly two hours then! She really had lost track of time.  
  
"Well then, I'll just go get breakfast and later find the captain. Have a good morning admiral," she said leaving.  
  
"One more thing, Heather. What made you decide to bring Akito back?" he turned and asked her as she walked away.  
  
Suzuki stopped. "I realized I was wrong and…wait! Why did you call me that name?" she said turning trying to suppress her look of surprise.  
  
"I think the better question is why did you answer to it Suzuki-san. You should remember when we last met. You were a good friend of the Tenkawas. I was just wondering if that was the reason," he finished.  
  
"What kind of nonsense is this? The Tenkawas died when I was a child, I don't know what you're talking about or what you are insinuating," she said now approaching him again.  
  
"Nothing. My mistake. Please, go on. Just remember you can hack the computer all you want. I will always have my eye on you," he finished. Suzuki stared him in the eye for a moment and then left sickbay. She stormed out the door and walked down the hall just to run into another disaster. In her haste to leave she had nearly run into Ryoko who was going to sick bay. At first, they both looked shocked to see the other but Ryoko regained her composure first and regarded Suzuki with a mixture of suspicion and hatred.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up and about? And especially in sickbay!" Ryoko said as she seethed.  
  
"I was trying to see pilot Hikaru," Suzuki maintaining a calm but cool demeanor.  
  
Ryoko dropped the Gekigangar plush she had been holding, obviously a gift to Hikaru. "You bitch, what right do you have to be here!? You're the reason she's like this in the first place…" Ryoko stammered barely holding back sobs. By this time she would have swung but she knew from her last encounter that this would probably be futile against Suzuki's hand-to-hand combat skills. Instead she stared her in the face with a burning hatred and fists clenched.   
  
"If I ever see you go near her again I'll kill you," Ryoko said. Suzuki nodded once and walked down the hall. She turned around to see Ryoko still staring at her with a gaze that would destroy the soul of a weaker person.  
  
Once she was gone, Ryoko picked up the plush and went into sickbay. There she saw Admiral Misumaru sitting next to Hikaru but staring blankly into space as if he was deep in thought. Without a word Ryoko sat down next to him. She then placed the Geki plush in Hikaru's limp arm. "Please get well Hikaru…you're one of the few friends I have," she pleaded. Previously oblivious to her presence, Admiral Misumaru now began speaking.  
  
"Ryoko, I understand your pain. I have lost many friends like this. If I didn't understand before I can see now why you hate this war so much," he commented. Ryoko nodded still staring at Hikaru hoping to see some sort of response as if she was alive.  
"I always knew it could be like this, but it seemed so impossible. We flew so many sorties together, had good times, teased each other about crushes…," Ryoko's voice trailed off. Admiral Misumaru placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We must all be strong and from the reports I've read I have confidence in you more than anyone that you can be strong when necessary," he said. After a pause he continued, "I also share your suspicion of our guest." Ryoko's head shot up at this comment and she looked at him in an inquisitive fashion. "Ryoko, there is something about her not right. I know she saved Akito and seems to want to help us but there is something vital missing here. A piece of the puzzle we don't yet have. There is something I am going to show you. On no condition are you to tell anyone about this…not yet. Not Yurika, Akito, your friend Izumi. I need more evidence before I can act but something strange is going on here," he finished. Admiral Misumaru pulled out the picture of the Tenkawas he had examined earlier. Ryoko took it and analyzed it for a moment. At first the significance was lost to her until she analyzed the redheaded lab technician in detail.  
  
"Sir, this is impossible!" she cried nearly falling down in shock.  
  
"No, it's both possible and real. However, we must keep this a secret for now. It may be vital to our safety to do so," he replied. Ryoko nodded. "So, I am heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. Would you like to join me?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded again, took one sad look back at Hikaru, and left.  
  
  
Akatsuki Nagare was surprisingly cool and collect for one in his situation. In the last week he had lost absolute control over his company, then he had failed to punish the would-be-usurper Erina, and finally he had lost his ship; to a punk like Jun no less. He had become so irate and enraged that he finally calmed down. One could only get so angry and he was out of steam. His senses came back and he began to think of a calm and reasoned way to extricate himself from his current predicament. He would find the nearest UEF ship, get in contact with some of HIS friends and central command and began recouping his losses. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve and he was very intent on using them.  
  
But as was wont these days, nothing went according to plan. So he shouldn't have been shocked when the swarm of Jovian Gekigangar types and grasshoppers ambushed his craft as he tried to cross back into UEF space. Whatever composure he had left melted as he suddenly found himself surrounded and out of options. How could, HE the chairman of Nergal be totally incapacitated? He couldn't stand the powerlessness.  
  
"Fire all guns now at the thinnest section and make a way for our escape!" he commanded his crew. However, at this command his crew did nothing. "You idiots! You risked your necks to help me escape! How can you succumb to cowardice now?!" he yelled demanding an answer. The crew just sat frozen though. Finally, one woman with a bit of courage spoke up.  
  
"Chairman, any hostilities on our part at this point would be suicide," she said and then paused. "I believe our only hope now is surrender and I ask your permission to send the necessary communication of our intentions."  
  
"Dammit, I will not…." he yelled but then paused as he saw the crew's faces. They were defeated. Slowly, Akatsuki overcame his machismo and realized he was defeated as well. He slumped into his chair sighing. "Signal our surrender. However, do not let them know who we are. Say we are traders running black market supplies to the UEF troops." She nodded and complied.  
  
There was a brief few tense minutes as the grasshoppers and Geki units sat motionless not making a move. Soon though orders came back from their captors. "You are hereby taken as prisoners of war by the Jovian Empire. A battleship will arrive soon to pick you up and interrogate you. Any hostilities or duplicity on your behalf will be met with lethal force." Akatsuki nodded. However, he remembered his late father's advice. "Any problem has a feasible solution and any person will make a deal in the right circumstances," he had told him as he indoctrinated him with business acumen when he was younger. Akatsuki would make a way, but for now he had to do as he was told.  
  
  
"Akatsuki, that bastard!" Jun said as they crew of the Excalibur described to him how long they would have to work to get all of the systems at full capacity. Akatsuki and his allies had disabled some before they left so the ship wouldn't be at full capacity for another six hours or so. They had more important things to worry about than ship systems. They had long ago entered Jovian space and would arrive at their destination in about four more days. Interplanetary distances were so vast in the outer planets it would take them much longer to pass two planets than it did going from Earth to the Sun.  
  
For a day though nothing had gone wrong. The Nadesico and Cosmos were flying in tandem with them so they had enough firepower to meet most threats they could encounter. They also could now concentrate their focus on real external threats instead of fighting each other. In his absence, Ruri had been made the first officer of the Nadesico by Yurika. Jun had laughed when he heard that. Only on the Nadesico would anyone possibly follow orders from a little girl. In fact, Ruri had the helm for most of the time since Yurika was always off AWOL somewhere with Akito. That thought caused a slight tinge of unpleasantness in Jun's mind which he quickly fought back. He shook his head at the fact he still had feelings for her. He had better things to worry about.  
  
For one, they had not yet been seriously attacked by the Jovians. Jun was incredulous to Erina's theory that they had not yet been detected. Sure, Jovian space was vast but if the Jovians were so derelict in their security the UEF would have invaded Europa a long time ago. Something was wrong and he had an eerie feeling that they were being watched very closely.  
  
  
  
"Those Earth fools! They don't even suspect they're being watched," Kusakabe said to himself chuckling as he watched them complacently cruise towards Titan. They would be there soon enough and then he would take what they found and dump them into the vacuum of space. His ruminations on his impending victory were interrupted by a priority communication from the front.  
  
"Sir, we have intercepted and captured a crew of UEF civilians in a shuttle flying from Jovian to UEF space. They say they are running contraband sir!" a young lieutenant reported to him in the holographic communication.  
  
"Why are you reporting this to me?" Kusakabe asked. "There are others in the hierarchy who deal with these kinds of matters," he said not hiding his irritation at this disturbance.  
  
"I understand sir, but their story doesn't match up. There are no UEF craft in the direction from which they came and they have no evidence of contraband material on their ship," the lieutenant continued.  
  
Exasperated, Kusakabe said, "Show me where they came from." Another window popped up with a chart of the region near the asteroid belt and an extrapolated origin of the shuttle craft based off of its trajectory and fuel usage. Kusakabe nearly fell out of his chair. It was almost exactly where the battle with the Cosmos, Nadesico, and Excalibur had been a day earlier. His attitude quickly turned from contempt to celebration. "Excellent work! Send them to the mother ship at once. I will recommend your promotion," he replied.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir!" the lieutenant said and then closed the communications channel. His window was replaced by one which gave a profile of the prisoners. Kusakable smiled and summoned Inez to the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile, Inez was frantically trying to lay the groundwork for their escape. She had surreptitiously informed all of her colleagues of her plans and now she was trying to find a way to get access to the boson cannon. She had manufactured enough of the serum that facilitated organic boson jumping for her crew mates. She wouldn't need it because she was Martian but the rest of them were all from Earth. The last thing she needed was an interruption, especially from that brute. However, she knew any recalcitrance on her part towards Kusakabe could have ramifications not just for herself but for others. Therefore she kept her usual neutral face, sighed, and went out to walk to the bridge.  
  
As she walked their she reminded herself that she had to somehow inform the Nadesico of her whereabouts and plans. They didn't have much time left and Kusakabe's volatile behavior made any forward planning a risky venture. She finally arrived on the bridge and went up to the captain's chair. He looked at her for a comment but she said nothing. Shrugging he turned on the display showing the profile of the captured crew of Akatsuki's shuttle. Inez at first just looked and said nothing. She only recognized Akatsuki out of everyone and did not yet know what this interrogation was about.   
  
"Did you know your former boss and head of Nergal Industries is a very bad liar," he said. "He gave us a false name and made up a story thinking that we would not know who he was and that he could escape us. In short we have captured your friend Akatsuki Nagare," he finished.  
  
Inez jumped at this but then said, "I don't think the appropriate word for our relationship is friend," she replied. "If you want me to tell you something about him it would be fruitless because I don't know much besides what happened on the Nadesico and you've already gotten that out of me in the first interrogations," she said.  
  
"Yes, I know but perhaps you could tell me why he is fleeing his friends, especially in such a hostile area of space. It doesn't seem like a rational action any way you cut it," Kusakabe contemplated.  
  
"Perhaps they tired of his duplicity and kicked him out," Inez suggested.   
  
"Yes, he might have parted ways with them. But that would give us a common enemy wouldn't it?" he said smiling. "It will be very interesting to see what kind of a man he is. I am bringing him here and I want you to tell me everything about how to negotiate with him. Of course you know the consequences for non-compliance." Inez nodded wondering if it was possible for things to get any worse.  
  
  
"Open wide Akito!" Yurika yelled as she pushed to spoon full of brown muck towards Akito's mouth.  
  
"Yurika, why do you keep insisting on doing this? I mean I love you and all but…" Akito stopped his pleas as he saw Yurika's face drop into sadness.   
  
"If you don't want me to even try to cook for you Akito, I understand," she said her eyes welling with tears. Akito was a sucker for tears and she knew it.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. OK, fine I'll just try a teaspoon of it," he replied immediately regretting the malleability of his decision making. Yurika brightened up and without a word shoved the gunk into his mouth. Akito waited for the worst but was surprised. "Wow, Yurika this isn't that bad. You really made this?" he said surprised at the tastiness of her concoction.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Akito! I knew the Martian pepper and seaweed would complement each other well!" she said elated.  
  
"WHAT!!? You added Martian pepper to Earth seaweed! This crap is going to react in my stomach! How could you be so... *cough* *cough*" Akito didn't finish his statement and immediately began foaming violently at the mouth.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Akito!" Yurika yelled. She grabbed a communicator and immediately called an emergency medical crew. They arrived a moment later and had to restrain Akito who was now undergoing violent convulsions. Yurika looked on with a concerned but naïve look as if she had no idea she was what caused his current condition.  
  
They rushed him into sickbay and pumped his stomach. As he regained consciousness Yurika embraced him with relief. Akito would have pushed her back if he wasn't so physically spent. Yurika repeatedly cried and apologized and he forgave her as always.   
"There must be no way to break this vicious cycle," he thought.   
  
They noticed though they weren't the only people embracing and crying in the sickbay. Several beds down, Ryoko was hugging and crying Hikaru, who was now conscious. Akito got up and walked with Yurika over to the bed where Hikaru and Ryoko were embraced.   
  
"Hikaru, you're better!" Yurika said about to start crying again. Hikaru smiled and nodded.  
  
"She's made remarkable progress in the last day, almost miraculous but she still has respiratory damage and shouldn't talk," Ryoko told them.  
  
"I can't believe it! Welcome back Hikaru!" Akito said as he and Yurika joined Ryoko to make one big group hug. Yurika got on the ship's intercom system and alerted the entire crew to the good news. This was just the miracle everyone needed to keep going on this crazy voyage. The whole ship cheered and smiled at the news. No one, however, could smile larger than Suzuki Miaka, and only she knew why.  
  
A/N: OK, another chapter down, I hope I'm not boring everyone. I really see about three more chapters at this point so brace yourselves for the beginning of the end! 


	11. Let's Make a Deal

Chapter 11 – Let's Make a Deal  
  
Kusakabe was displeased that they were forced to slow their pursuit in order to allow the battleship containing their captives to catch up. He wore his typical scowl on his face as he drank another bad cup of Jovian coffee. Unbeknown to most of his men he had had real Earth coffee secretly smuggled in when they had held the moon and it taught him that no matter how advanced their hydroponics agriculture was, it just couldn't match the real thing. Now since the front was pushing against them, his supply was cut off and he was relegated back to drinking this stuff which had a consistency more of tar than of a drink.  
  
Everything was under control though. He couldn't speed up to catch them but at least he could slow them down. He had gone too easy on the three ships so far and he thought. It was time to give the Nadesico, Cosmos, and Excalibur a real run for their money. He had given a curt order to send about thirty battleships from defending the perimeter around Io to catch up with them. They were only about a day away from their destination and any misstep on his part could be fatal to his plans. Luckily, there were chulips on patrol in those far regions he could send the battleships through.  
  
"Would you like some more coffee sir?" one of his helmsmen asked him. Kusakabe felt like slapping the crap out of him for suggesting he imbibe more of this trash but he realized that he must keep up appearance. How would his troops remain staunchly pro-Jovian if they learned their commander preferred an Earth luxury over the hard work of Jovian farmers?   
  
"Yes, thank you," he said expertly hiding his disgust. "How long until our guests arrive?" he asked.  
  
"They should be docking in about an hour sir," his first officer replied.  
  
"Good, make sure they receive officer accommodations and the finest service as long as they don't leave their room," he replied.  
  
"But sir! These men and women are prisoners and dare I say war criminals against Jupiter…"  
  
"Do not question my orders!" Kusakabe yelled intentionally flinging his new cup of coffee against the wall. "I have a plan and just leave it at that." The soldier calmly saluted and returned to his post.  
  
Meanwhile, several decks down Inez rapidly tried to utilize her new found communications privileges. She had fixed some old research equipment into a high powered transmitter. She made sure to hide the signal in plenty of complex noise in order to send it out under the Jovian's noses. Since they used so much power for jump research in the lab, they probably wouldn't flinch when she turned it on.  
  
She was preparing to send a signal to the Nadesico in a few hours explaining her situation, her plan, and what she needed their help in. It had to be brief, to the point, and convincing. Luckily, this style was not hard for Inez having written so many scientific papers. She only hoped that Ruri would be manning the bridge when it came. Some of those other fools may not recognize it for what it is.  
  
As she was finishing her message she jumped at a rap on the glass of the lab window. Thinking she had been discovered she hastily deleted the message. She turned around trying to feign her regular scientist glare though she was scared to death. She sighed in relief that it was only that damn guard again. He waved at her and she smiled and waved back. He asked her over the intercom if she was free tonight and she told him that Kusakabe was busting her chops to get this project done but she would have more free time after that. He whistled at her and walked away like the happiest man in the world. Inez shook her head again. Pathetic. Or perhaps as Ruri would say, baka. She turned around and began starting over on her vital communication.  
  
Earlier, Jun had regarded the lack of Jovian activity as bizarre but now he was downright suspicious. He had ordered a conference between the three captains of the ships to discuss things. That was supposed to have been an hour ago. However, Yurika was not able to attend because of her relentless obsession for Akito and at this very moment Admiral Misumaru was hunting her down in the ship since she had decided to obscure her location.  
  
Meanwhile he had decided to chat with Erina to pass the time. It wasn't his preferred activity for the moment but he knew that they had to communicate constantly if they were going to reach their destination and get out alive.   
  
"So how's life on the Cosmos?" Jun asked a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine," Erina replied, seemingly not anxious to go into detail.  
  
"Are all of your systems completely repaired and up to full capabilities?" Jun asked trying to be more specific.  
  
"Yes," Erina replied not desiring to get more specific.  
  
"How about any casualties from the last battle? Are they sustainable or do you need more manpower?" Jun interrogated her starting to get really annoyed at her recalcitrance.  
"No," Erina replied.  
  
"No? I asked you two questions!" Jun cried.  
  
"Yes," Erina said, evidently being bored by this conversation.  
  
Jun decided to change tactics. "Are you still in love with Akito?" he asked in a neutral tone.  
  
"Yes…WHAT!? Where the hell did that question come from? How is that any of your business? Who do you think you are? Some big shot because you have a ship now! My private life is none of you damn business!" she said nearly yelling.  
  
"Great, now you're speaking in full sentences we can have a real conversation!" Jun said laughing. The bridge crew of the Excalibur laughed as well as Erina turned beet red. "Don't worry Erina, I promise not to send a transcript of this communication to Yurika as long as you cooperate fully," he joked.  
  
"You think I care? What she going to do to me? Talk me to death? So what's on your mind Aoi and make it quick," she started.  
  
"Don't you think the level of resistance we have encountered this far is strange? I would have expected more than this half-hearted assault by the Jovians for us having penetrated so deep into their territory. I mean, with a minor course correction we could assault Ganymede in day," Jun started.  
  
"Perhaps you give them too much credit Jun. Now that their advantage from their surprise attack in 2196 is gone and their technology is no longer mysterious we are finding out how weak and flaccid they really are. I find the level of resistance to be expected especially since most of their material is at the front at the asteroid belt," she explained her logic in a fashion that suggested she could not fathom that her ideas were wrong.  
  
"But they could just use a chulip to send grasshoppers to harass us at least. But no, we keep getting these sporadic and half-hearted attacks. They obviously know where we are…"  
  
"But can they catch us? They relied so much on Chulip technology for transport that they neglected improving their phase transition engines. Nergal's technology in this respect is superior and is the reason why we can haul ass without them having a prayer of catching up," Erina declared.  
  
"I understand that but…" Jun started but was soon cut off.  
  
"OHAIYO GOZAIMASU!" Yurika yelled giving her signature V with the index and middle fingers of her right hand as the holographic window popped up.  
"Oh boy," Erina said shaking her head. "There goes our last hope of rational conversation," she muttered.  
  
Yurika ignored her. "So, what do you want to talk about Jun-kun! Did you hear? Akito was teaching me how to cook this morning so I can finally make good things for him! I made some ramen noodles all by myself! So I hope this important!"  
  
"Rest assured, it is Yurika. Have you felt that it has been strange how little resistance we have gotten. As a tactical genius you should no this all seems wrong," Jun started.  
  
"Oh of course I agree with you Junny! They're obviously tracking us, probably from a ship at our rear out of tracking range," she replied cheerily.  
  
"WHAT?! How long have you had this theory why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jun asked shocked at her analysis and her nonchalant attitude about it.  
  
"Silly, they obviously know where we're going. Otherwise they would have suspected we were going to attack their home worlds and they would have pummeled us. We probably don't have anything to worry about until we arrive tomorrow!" she said not losing an ounce of her mirth. "But let me tell you about what Akito and I did yesterday…"  
  
She continued to talk on as Jun and Erina gave each other a look of incredulity. After about five minutes of describing their ski trip in the VR room Jun was able to redirect her thought processes to the topic of how not to get their butts kicked.   
  
"Well, we need to stay in tight formation. That will make us ready to defend each other when the attack comes," Yurika said.  
  
"Yes, under no circumstances should we be separated or we're going to be picked off in battle," Jun agreed. "I also think that we should drop some probes behind us to alert us when our pursuers pass this point. Do you have anything to add Erina?"  
  
"Do I have a choice in matters?" Erina asked.  
  
"At least in how to keep us from getting killed you do," Jun replied.  
  
"Fine. I would like to ask you to send back my first officer. Her tactical advice is invaluable," Erina said. Jun looked and Yurika who sat a moment contemplating the request. Jun looked at Yurika and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Erina, we can allow her to virtually participate from here but we don't want you trying to make another mad dash or taking revenge on your defector. She will remain a guest on the Nadesico for now," Yurika told her.  
  
"Whatever. Won out," and her holographic window disappeared.  
  
Yurika turned to Jun and said, "Sorry Jun-kun! I have to go to. I'm learning how to boil rice this afternoon! Akito is SOO good to me. I hope you have fun on your ship, bye!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jun mumbled. He decided to go relieve some stress. Despite his low-key personality and lack of aggressiveness, Jun was not a weakling. He decided to take out the day's frustrations on a punching bag down in the gym. The fighting training he had received at the Academy was not lost on him and he had kept it up since then. Hell, he couldn't fly a robot right but he could have broken off Akito and Akatsuki in hand-to-hand combat any day. Of the many things he lacked, self-control wasn't one of them though luckily for his competitors for Yurika's hand.   
  
Thirty minutes into the routine he was interrupted by an urgent call from the bridge. "Captain, you have an incoming communication from the Nadesico. The caller has requested on using a clandestine broadcast channel rather than the main communications ones," his communications officer announced.  
  
"Patch it through," he said wiping himself off frantically with his towel. He wanted to at least look decent for Yurika. To his surprise however, her father appeared on the screen instead.  
  
"Hello, Captain Jun," he said. Jun instantly saluted him and the admiral replied in kind.  
  
"Admiral Misumaru, you're communication is quite unexpected. How can I help you sir?" Jun asked.  
  
"Jun, I have some things I want to talk to you about. However, I don't think it's wise to do it over communications, no matter how secure this channel is. I'll be coming over in about an hour so be expecting me," he replied.  
  
"Why? What is so important to talk about face-to-face? Won't Yurika be suspicious?" Jun queried perplexed by such a request.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Just be expecting me," he repeated.  
  
"OK, then. Should I have anything ready?" Jun asked.  
  
"Yes, make sure you can access all of Nergal's records on that ship. Did Akatsuki destroy them all before he left?"  
  
"Actually, we were able to save most of the records. He just seemed to be concerned with hiding the numbers of his Peaceland bank accounts."  
  
"I see. I will be seeing you then Jun," the Admiral said and abruptly closed the communication. Jun stood for a moment contemplating what the admiral could want from him. Realizing he would know soon enough he simply shrugged his shoulders and went to the showers.  
  
"Yurika, I have decided that I want to go tour the Excalibur," the admiral started.  
  
"But why? Can't you just have Jun send you the specs and you can walk through it in the VR Room?" she asked.  
  
"Yurika, there are certain things I want to see besides just the technical aspects. For example, the crew morale and dynamics. I want to make sure everything is going as smoothly for Jun as possible. You understand my interest as a commander don't you?" he replied.  
  
"Well, I guess so but in that case maybe we should all go together?" she said smiling.  
  
"Yurika, you can't just leave your ship like this. It's bad enough leaving your post so much. Anyway, how can you refuse the request of a commanding officer, your father no less. I will only be gone for a few hours," he finished. He began to walk away but then turned around. "And you better give Akito some breathing room. I'm getting tired of hunting you down every ten minutes to ask you to perform your duties!"  
  
Yurika thought about it. If her father was gone she could be alone with Akito without any interruption! Why was she being so stubborn, this was a great opportunity! "Of course I understand father, have fun," she said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Admiral Misumaru smiled. She was so predictable. Once he pulled out the prospect of her being alone with Akito he knew she would have even sold her soul to him.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit," he said and walked off towards the "Hinagiku" shuttle bay. Yurika waved and then went back to stalking Akito.  
  
Akatsuki was a bit taken back at first by the kind treatment he had received. Well, at least it was kind by P.O.W. standards. He could see the hate in his captors' eyes but they were obviously restraining themselves under orders. Since he didn't think this sort of treatment was typical he resigned himself to the fact that they had discovered his identity. But what did they want from him now? Possibly negotiations. That meant his opponent was already one step ahead of him.   
  
Akatsuki had planned to petition whoever the commanding officer was in hopes of making an advantageous deal but it seems that his counterpart had already anticipated this. Whoever he or she was, they were quite wily indeed. Now Akatsuki had to shore up his own position. What did he have to offer? Information or money was about all he could give. What did he want? His life first and foremost. Secondly, his company and finally a chance to get back at Erina. At least he was starting to think. He would have to use all of his negotiation tactics since he was clearly at a power disadvantage here.  
  
  
His ruminations were cut short by a knock at the door. A guard appeared and beckoned him to come along. Akatsuki nodded, realizing his time had come. He regained his normally cocksure and pompous composure and walked out in front of the guard.   
  
The ship he was in was obviously massive. At least four times bigger than the Nadesico. As the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened he was hit with another shock. Standing there was no other than Inez Fressange accompanied by a man who he instantly recognized as the head of the Jovian military establishment, Admiral Kusakabe. What worried him most though was Fressange's presence. She had obviously been interrogated or was working outright with the Jovians. Therefore any bluff he tried to pull they could check it back by here to verify the veracity of his claims. "Of all the damn luck," he thought.  
  
His disconcert must have been obvious since Kusakabe smiled and began to speak. "I see you have finally met your match Chairman Akatsuki. The proud family of Nergal has been finally humbled by the forces of infinite justice and righteousness!"   
  
"LET'S GO PASSION!" the rest of the bridge screamed out, apparently on cue.  
  
"I find it interesting that the two men who have directed this war from the shadows finally meet face to face," Akatsuki replied. "And I see you have been taking care of my best engineer for me, how kind of you." Akatsuki did not bother to hide to venom in his voice.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Chairman," Inez said neutrally. If this fool was thinking he could outwit Kusakabe on his own ship he was about to make a big mistake. What did she care though? He had left her on Mars for dead, why should she save his behind now?  
  
"Please, let us sit in my ready room," Kusakabe said inviting them into a door on the far port side of the bridge. The three walked in and Kusakabe offered them seats.   
  
"Funny, he usually makes everyone stand before him," Inez thought.  
  
"I understand you are probably confused and maybe a bit afraid, Mr. Chairman," Kusakabe started.  
  
"What do I have to fear from the likes of you? Death? Do you know how many enemies I have on Earth and in the UEF? I live with that reality on an everyday basis," Akatsuki shot back.  
  
"Clearly. I see this great man does not want to humble himself, even in the most compromising of situations," Kusakabe said wryly. "Inez has told me oh so much about you. However, I think she will like being employed by the Jovian forces for the time being rather than by your sterile institutions, Mr. Akatsuki." Inez clearly frowned at this remark and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I am a man of business, get to the point," Akatsuki said being aggravated by both Kusakabe's bravado and his own helplessness.  
  
"We should talk as leaders. Inez, please wait on the bridge. I may call you in later," he said. Without a word, Inez got up and left.  
  
After the door closed, the real negotiations began.   
  
"I could have you killed with a snap of my fingers so don't you even think about crossing me you fool," Kusakabe snapped.  
  
"I'm sure you would Admiral. Such a red hot temper. Killing such a valuable hostage as myself without even using me for propaganda purposes. I'm sure the government back on Europa would fully approve. This would no doubt give your enemies grounds for your removal wouldn't it?" Akatsuki said not flinching in the least at the prospect of his own execution.  
  
"What do you know of Jovian politics or my enemies you pompous fool?!" Kusakabe replied.  
  
"Nothing. I just know under your command the Jovian forces have been pushed back from nearly taking Earth to the Asteroid Belt, you lost the boson jump computer, and had a high profile defection by one of your commanders, Shiratori Tsukumo. It's a miracle that you haven't been executed. In fact, the only reason you are heading this mission yourself is to redeem your image and honor…."  
  
"My image and honor? Let's talk about yours. Your right-hand woman holds a secret from you and then defects in one of your best ships to go seize it for herself. She has obviously outmaneuvered you politically seeing how the UEF has flocked to her banner instead of yours. Your last asset, your last hope of refuge, your last pride, the ship you call Excalibur has been taken from you. Apparently by one of the Nadesico's junior officers no less as one of you men revealed under interrogation. You have less than a hope and a prayer Akatsuki Nagare!" Kusakabe hissed. He was starting to enjoy this. It had been a long time since he had actually had a talented foe to match wits with.  
  
Akatsuki smiled and contemplated his position. "If you lose this mission, you lose everything and there is no clear guarantee you will win…"  
  
"Three ships versus the firepower of the Jovian fleet!"  
  
"I'll remind you what ONE of those ships, the Nadesico, did to your fleet by itself. Can you imagine it fighting with two ships of later and superior design? You underestimate them Kusakabe. There could be an early retirement in your future…"  
  
With this remark Kusakabe got up and began to stroll behind his chair. Suddenly he began to laugh. "In other words, we are both damned!" he exclaimed.  
Akatsuki, not being one to lose out on the humor of it chuckled himself.  
  
"Ever since I was a boy on Mars and you bastards attacked us with nuclear weapons I swore vengeance. Now I have the chance to choke the person most directly responsible I am actually restraining myself. Amazing!"  
  
"You are not a man of ideals Kusakabe. Otherwise you would have seen the logic of the peace Shiratori and the Nadesico tried to make over a year ago. Face it, you are just like me. For us, ideology is only a vehicle. It's the power that matters. Why? Because we know without us humanity would flounder into foolishness!"  
  
Kusakabe smiled. "I am not charitable Akatsuki, but I am rational. The moment you become useless to me you die."  
  
"But until then…." Akatsuki asked intentionally trailing off.  
  
Kusakabe sat down again. "Inez has been very helpful but I doubt she will betray her comrades. In fact, even you don't have a reason to do so besides the fact you are about to lose everything."  
  
"Yes, you are right. The reason we both feared peace is that we realized our power is greatest in war. In peace those fool politicians take over and people get complacent and begin to say foolish things like 'Down with Nergal!' We can't have that can we?" he asked.  
  
"But you understand that once I seize whatever this artifact is, the Jovian army will be unstoppable. I will crush the UEF and then send you out the airlock!"  
  
"Really? Ask yourself this Kusakabe. If you were to conquer Earth now what would you do?"  
  
"I would punish the UEF! Take over the economy and raise Jupiter to the glory she deserves," he declared standing up in a fit of passion.  
  
"And how would you run things?" Akatsuki asked. "Face it. Since the Jovians have always existed under the threat of war, your economy is only geared towards military industrialization. You have no idea how to manage a complex and diverse place like Earth. Your power would slip and your empire would break into warring factions before you could even establish your grip firmly."  
  
"How do you know that is the inevitable result!"  
  
"Because I know. But then again. If you had some help, perhaps you could possibly retain control of the situation. What if you had an ally within Earth's economy and politics that could help facilitate your rule? Wouldn't that make things easier on you and help you make sure you would not lose your power in Jupiter?"  
  
"Surely you are not suggesting that I ally myself with you Akatsuki!" he said laughing heartily. "I'm not a damn fool. I know you'll stab me in the back sooner than later."  
  
"Then face this reality! If you fail this mission, and I assure you without help you will, you will be dead probably before you get back to your home base. Do you completely trust your crew?" Akatsuki said going in for the kill.  
  
Kusakabe considered the alternative. He was sure there were spies on this ship. There always were. Then again, he could agree to anything now. Once he had what he wanted he could kill the bastard at any time. He was in control here.  
  
"If you help me thwart the Nadesico and its company, I will allow you to reestablish yourself, in a limited capacity, under my suzerainty."  
  
"Agreed. I only ask two things. First, I want to deal with Erina myself once you have finished dealing with her," Akatsuki said.  
  
"Fine. What is the second request?"  
  
"Captain Misumaru of the Nadesico. I would like to keep her for my own let's say "personal" purposes," he said smiling.  
  
"You're a bastard Akatsuki." Akatsuki shrugged. "Fine, we have a deal. However, we must keep this a secret from my crew. If you as much as disrespect me in front of them I'll drop your ass into the reactor understood?"  
  
"Clearly," Akatsuki said extending his hand. Kusakabe considered for a moment and then shook it.  
  
Akatsuki walked out realizing he had just made a deal with the devil. It figures though he thought. This place was as close to hell as he could possibly get without dying. 


	12. True Identities

Chapter 12 – True Identities  
  
A/N: As before I have had little time to do a lot of things I have wanted including finishing up the fic. However, as a bonus for the lag time I am uploading two chapters this go around. Enjoy and continue the feedback.  
  
Suzuki walked down the hall of the Nadesico with her normal mix of caution and curiosity. It seems the people of the Nadesico had gotten used to seeing her but still she had not yet allowed herself to drop her guard. Traitors or spies could be anywhere. "Traitors like me," she thought. She stopped at the door when she reached her destination and rang the doorbell. It was soon answered by a surprised Akito.  
  
"Suzuki, I haven't seen much of you in the last day or so. What's up?" he asked. Though he still was slightly suspicious of her, the help she had so selflessly provided him had dulled his normal cautious instincts. Once he got to know you and felt you were trustworthy, Tenkawa Akito was pretty forgiving of past misunderstandings as Shiratori and Jun knew quite well.  
  
"You called me when I was not in my room. I just happened to be in the area and thought I might stop by. Can I come in?" she asked. Akito betrayed a look of even greater surprise at that comment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" she asked apologetically. The comment did the trick as Akito turned beet red.  
  
"What?! What would you be interrupting?!"  
  
"I mean if the Captain is around…" she continued.  
  
"Hold on! Yurika is my girlfriend but that doesn't mean I…well, I mean we love each other but not just yet you see but…." Miaka pushed Akito aside as he stuttered a bunch of incoherent denials and entered the room and sat on the side of his bed.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. Akito sat down next to her more than a bit unnerved by her fixed and constant gaze.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what you felt your purpose was now you were on the Nadesico. I mean, Yurika and I were just wondering if we have been hospitable to you and if there is anything else you may have wanted," he started.  
  
"I have been provided with most of what I need. The crew, with some exceptions, has been very respectful to me," she continued.  
  
"Well, you must understand everyone has mixed feelings about you including me. You saved me but poor Hikaru nearly paid with her life for your earlier folly. You must be understanding of these facts," Akito replied.  
  
"But Hikaru is doing much better now. The doctors say she should be out within a few days," Suzuki said.  
  
"Yes, that's true. It was indeed a miraculous recovery. It took a lot off of Ryoko's shoulders. She had been through hell seeing her friend suffer like that."  
  
"I don't believe in miracles," Suzuki said blankly staring at the wall.  
  
"You remind me a bit about someone I once knew with that statement. Inez Fressange was the chief scientist on the Nadesico during our mission," Akito said almost surrendering to nostalgia.  
  
"I was an employee of Nergal. I read all of her work. She is a very brilliant woman. I would have liked to have known her when she was alive."  
  
"Suzuki, do you have any friends?"  
  
"Did you have any before the Nadesico?" she asked.  
  
Akito shook his head. "Not really, this place is the closest to home I've known since the destruction of Utopia Colony."  
  
"Then you understand my situation. But perhaps I could make some friends here..." she said giving him that stare again.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so Suzuki…" Akito said unconsciously inching away from her on the bed. Suddenly the door opened and they both jumped at the sudden visitor.  
  
"AKITO!" Yurika said as she took her shoes off and walked into the room. Damn, some things about Yurika got on his nerves at times and the fact that she didn't think she had to knock was one of them.  
  
"Akito, I'm ready to learn some more cook…" Yurika stopped when she saw Akito and Suzuki sitting together on the bed.  
  
"Hello, Captain Misumaru. It is good to see you again," Suzuki said stating her comment in a slightly sardonic manner.  
  
"Hello, Suzuki-san. I hope you are doing well here," Yurika replied back in a curious tone.   
  
"Yes, I am doing fine. Akito assured me that you all would do your best to accommodate me. Thank you. I was actually just leaving. See you Akito," she said and got up and left. Akito waved to her though he never took his eyes of Yurika's inquisitive stare as the blood rushed to his face.  
  
"Hey, Yurika want to go cook?" he asked her as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So you trust her enough to let her in your room? I didn't know you knew her that well," Yurika asked him.  
  
"Oh come on Yurika! Don't start this jealousy fit again," Akito replied defensively.  
  
"Jealousy?! Are you saying I have something to be jealous about? I just asked a simple question on how much you trust her!" Yurika shouted back starting to lose her composure.  
  
"OK, OK. She pushed herself in the room, I didn't know what to do. She has seemed helpful enough so I didn't think she would try anything, especially here. Can we drop this now?" Akito asked. "Anyway, it's your turn to cook the chicken today so you better not be distracted he said throwing an apron at her." Yurika caught it and began smiling again.  
  
"Akito is going to teach me to be the world's best cook!" she declared. Akito shook his head and began to laugh.  
  
  
"You have clearance to dock Admiral. Welcome to the Excalibur," the communications officer informed him. Admiral Misumaru acknowledged the communication and began to dock the Hinagiku into the side of the Excalibur. He waited a moment to allow the systems to power down to docking mode and then opened the airlock. On the other side, Aoi Jun waited for him alone as promised.  
  
"Hello admiral. Welcome aboard the Excalibur. I have everything arranged that you asked for," Jun said with a salute. Admiral Misumaru returned the salute.  
  
"Well, Jun finally has his own command. You deserve it son," he said patting him on the shoulder. "Where can we talk in private?"  
  
"I've arranged for us to go to the ready room. We are not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency," Jun replied. "May I ask now what this is about?"  
  
"Strangely enough, Jun, I'm still not completely sure myself. I want to look some things over with you and get your advice." Jun nodded. Soon they had made it to the ready room. Jun locked the door and offered the admiral a seat at his desk and a beverage.   
  
"Tea please. It's just about the only thing healthy they serve on these ships," he chuckled. Jun smiled and served himself a cup as well. The admiral always thought a captain's room could tell a lot about him or her as a person. In contrast with Yurika's room full of frills, posters, decorations, Jun's was relatively more formal. The only decorations being his UEF academy diploma and several pictures from the academy and the Nadesico. He was obviously much more serious about his job. A man definitely closer to Admiral Misumaru's heart.   
  
"OK, down to business. What's the big story admiral?" he asked.  
  
"What do you know about this woman who defected from Erina's ship and rescued Akito?" he asked taking a sip.  
  
"Suzuki Miaka? Nothing really besides what we've seen of her since this mission began. Very intelligent, an expert at computer systems and military tactics. Obviously a first rate Aestevalis pilot. Why?"  
  
"There may be much more Jun. Much more. Please pull up her record from Nergal's files," the admiral asked staring intently at the console of the computer on Jun's desk.  
  
After a moment of thinking Suzuki Miaka's employee dossier came up on the screen. Her serious looking picture was accompanied by various random facts including blood type, genetic makeup, education, etc. After perusing for a moment Jun saw nothing unusual. "Are we looking for something in particular?" he asked.  
  
"When was she born?" the admiral asked.  
  
"A few years before me, 2173. Went to Waseda University, graduated with honors in physics, started working for Nergal in 2195. Right before the war began," Jun read.  
  
"Really, she graduated from Waseda? Access the University's database. Check all records for information about her," the admiral said. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew he would eventually have to find an inconsistency somewhere.  
  
"Her transcripts seem to all be in order. Attendance records, tuition payments, all seem to be in line here," Jun said.  
  
"How about the yearbook? Is her picture in there?" Jun looked and replied that it was. Admiral Misumaru was getting frustrated. "Let's look at her employment in detail then," he asked.  
  
"Hold on, Admiral, am I going on a wild goose chase? Please tell me what's prompting these suspicions," Jun said. Admiral Misumaru pulled out the picture and began to explain his theory to Jun. "I agree, they look shockingly alike but I don't see why this necessarily is a lead to some complicated conspiracy theory of her being a different person," Jun thought aloud. "Maybe we should call Ruri. She's good at this kind of stuff," Jun suggested.  
  
"Jun, I came here because I don't trust anyone else with this information but you and the pilot Ryoko back on the Nadesico. We must remain discreet. OK, let's try this. Look up Heather Snowden," he asked. Jun accessed the database again. The file had been closed over ten years ago.  
  
"Strange, she died in the lab explosion that destroyed Tenkawa's parents' laboratory. She was one of the technicians of course," Jun said.  
  
"Check the forensics report, was her body ever recovered?" Jun queried again. The answer came back negative.  
  
"That isn't a surprise though it the fire was hot enough there wouldn't be any remains," Jun said.  
  
"Were the bodies of the other scientists and technicians recovered?" Admiral Misumaru asked. The computer replied that remains for all of the other scientists had been recovered. "So why would hers be an exception?" he asked.  
  
"The fire team assumed she had been near the reactor that overloaded, or should I say was sabotaged. She wouldn't have survived that."  
  
"But if the reactor was running out of control why stay near it? Most people tried to escape though they failed. I have another idea. Open up Dr. Snowden's DNA records," the admiral begged searching for a clue to prove his theory. Jun sighed and asked for Snowden's DNA. He got the following message back: DATA MISSING. RECORDS MAY HAVE BEEN DESTROYED IN FIRST BATTLE OF MARS 2196.  
"There goes that line of inquiry," Jun said finishing up his tea.  
  
"Not really. I know Akatsuki and he probably keeps private files on all of his employees. Information he doesn't want anyone else to see. Look for those."  
  
"OK, it might take a few minutes to get a result though," Jun replied initiating the search.  
  
For a moment the two sat silent, Jun twiddling his thumbs and the admiral stroking his large mustache, as the computer mulled its countless volumes of information. Finally, Admiral Misumaru broke the conversational impasse with a comment that had been on his mind a long time.  
  
"Jun, I have wanted to say this for a long time but I never thought it as appropriate. I guess if I don't tell you now then I won't ever tell you," he started. Jun looked up in interest. "Jun, I really wished you had ended up with Yurika. I have always respected you since you were at the Academy and all the times you came and visited us trying to court my daughter in vain. I know she's grown but she's ditzy and sometimes I wonder how she misses the obvious. The Misumaru family has been a fine family of servicemen even back into the days of a divided Earth. I believed you two would have been the perfect couple. But she ignores you for some halfwit cook who resisted her advances for over a year. I'm sorry son," Admiral Misumaru finished drinking the final bit of his own tea.  
  
Jun sat for a moment speechless. He didn't know what to say. It didn't really matter anymore what they thought though did it? Yurika had chosen Akito and it seems like they were going to be a permanent package.  
  
"Admiral, first of all I don't see why you're apologizing. It's not like you had any role in it. Second, Akito is a great person. Though he did still my heart's desire I do not find him deficient as a person. In fact, I think they could be quite happy together…" Jun's voice trailed off. What the hell was he saying?! He felt like he had become defeatist but something deep down told him that this was the right thing to do.  
  
"Jun, I understand. I was just apologizing because I believe it may have been partially my fault. I had always tried to orchestrate my daughter's life. I taught her military strategy, made sure she only had eyes for the academy, got her the job as captain of the Nadesico. I guess though she never told me, deep down she resented my constant guidance. Perhaps, she decided to rebel when I tried to warm her up to the idea of dating you. Maybe if I had stayed out of it you would have had a better chance. That's what I mean when I apologized," the admiral finished.  
  
"Well, if Akito and Yurika were childhood friends how could I have possibly competed? I guess some things just weren't mean to be. Anyway, how…" Jun's voice was cut off as the computer alerted them that the search had been finished. They both fixated on the console as it announced that it had found a file containing an old DNA profile of Heather Snowden.  
  
"Great let's try to match her DNA with Suzuki's," the admiral suggested with anticipation. The computer processed for a moment and then returned: NO EXACT MATCH. The admiral slumped. "There is something missing here."  
  
"I have an idea," Jun said. "What physical features are different between Suzuki and Snowden?"  
  
"Well, red hair vs. black hair. Suzuki is a bit taller, that's about it," the admiral said. Again there was silence for a moment.  
  
"OK, let's see what happens if we tell the computer to replace the DNA in Snowden's profile with the necessary snippets to match Suzuki's physical profile," Jun said as he typed in the correcting commands. The computer whirred for a moment and then returned: 99% IDENTICAL MATCH CONFIRMED. "Wait, but this is impossible," Jun said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Admiral Misumaru said standing up with a jump. "This is exactly the evidence we need. I'm going to take this back to Yurika and the Nadesico. Make a printout of this immediately! I'll return to the Nadesico in a few hours." Jun complied.  
  
"ARRGH!! Yurika watch what you're doing!" Akito yelled as the pot began to boil over. Yurika did what she naturally did in cooking situations she didn't understand. She panicked. She quickly yanked the pot off the stove and prepared to dump it in the sink. "No, Yurika just because noodles boil over don't mean they're overcooked!" As he grabbed her arm she turned towards him bringing the hot pot directly in contact with his exposed left arm. "YEEOOW!" he yelled which made her drop the pot for real.  
  
"Akito! I'm so sorry!" she cried as he cradled his arm in pain. She ran to find a medpack and returned a moment later with burn salve and gauze. Akito reluctantly surrendered his arm to her care and luckily she was much better at First Aid than cooking.   
  
After he had been all bandaged and Yurika had apologized a hundred times he put his arm around her. Seeing she was forgiven she became less agitated and leaned against him. After a moment of silence, Yurika spoke up.  
  
"Akito, I'm sorry for accusing you earlier about Suzuki. You know I can be a bit ditzy sometimes and I don't mean to cause you trouble," Yurika said.  
  
"If I hadn't learned to live with that part of you would we still be together?" he asked. She smiled at him and they met for a long kiss. After the bliss Akito suggested they go walk around a bit and maybe hit the VR room later. They walked together lost in each other's eyes and oblivious of the smiling faces and stares they got as they walked hand in hand.   
  
After a few corridors they ran into Yukina and Minato at one of the observation decks. Yurika was the first to notice something wrong as Yukina had tears streaming down her face. "Minato, is anything wrong?" she asked. Minato looked up. "Hello, Yurika. Well, it's just Yukina and I were having a conversation about a lot of things. Homesickness, guilt…"  
  
"Guilt?" Akito asked.  
  
"Well, we're passing by Jupiter now and it made Yukina feel a bit homesick for her friends though she knew they all probably hate her since she has been branded as a defector. Also…," Minato was continuing but was cut off by Yukina's voice.  
  
"Why am I here on a ship killing Jovians? I thought we were going to fight for peace but now here we are fighting again. My brother wanted peace, he would never have approved of this. How many people do you think died in the last battle? Just because I'm with you now do you think I don't care about my countrymen?" Yukina said emptying her heart out.  
  
Akito and Yurika sat down. Akito spoke first. "Yukina, you know if we could have ended this eighteen months ago we would have. I cringe when I think about what has been happening."  
  
"Also, you know we have avoided as many engagements as possible en route to our destination. If I didn't fear that Nergal or the Jovians would use this power in a most horrible fashion I would have refused to participate," Yurika added. Yukina nodded as Minato tried to dry the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I just want you to remember they are human beings too. We all are. Even Akatsuki, Erina, and Kusakabe who had my brother killed," Yukina finished. Yurika smiled and hugged her. Their embrace was cut short, however, by the screaming alarms of the Nadesico early warning system.  
  
"Captain Jun, a Jovian fleet is dead ahead of us emerging from a chulip. We will intercept in approximately three minutes," a hologram of the tactical officer told him. Jun and the Admiral rushed out of the ready room onto the bridge which was rapidly making preparations to engage the enemy. As if on cue, Yurika and Erina both came up on the screen.  
  
"Jun-kun we have to get ready to try our plans out! Is my father still there?" Yurika asked him.  
  
"Yeah he's right here. I'll take the first stab at them since we have better firepower. You better back me up though!" Jun said.  
  
"Agreed," Erina responded and then closed her window.  
  
"Ruri, how many ships are there?" Yurika asked. "About thirty captain. These are heavy duty battleships as well. These are not the moderate sized ones we have met in out last battles."  
  
"Well, they finally show their true colors. After Jun's initial blast follow up with our own and then launch our Aestevalis units. AKITO!! I know you can do it!" Yurika yelled bringing Akito up on the main screen of the bridge form his cockpit.  
  
"I hear it, I've got some good wingmen to support me," he said.  
  
"I'm launching as well." Suzuki Miaka's face came up on the screen from her own cockpit.  
  
"You better fend for yourself then and don't come crying to me for support!" Ryoko spat through her communicator.  
  
"Ryoko! There aren't many of us and Hikaru is still not combat ready. Just cooperate for now and forget all this hostility for the sake of the battle!" Akito exhorted her. Ryoko grumbled but let her soft spot for him win over her senses.   
  
As expected Jun fired the cannons of the Excalibur and sliced through four battleships from the start. He was backed up by the Cosmos and Nadesico and they reduced almost one-third of the attacking force in the opening volleys. The Jovian ships soon responded with a barrage of their own fire which rocked all three ships and strained the distortion fields.  
  
"Aestevalis launch!" Megumi said as the units sped out of the hangar. The pilots braced themselves as they powered up their thrusters and carried themselves into the thick of battle. They each broke their separate ways and fired at the hordes of grasshoppers as well as any Jovian ship they could get close enough to attack.  
  
Erina watched from her bridge as the three ships and their Aesti units slowly decimated the fleets. She noticed two blips taking on a lot of kills, Ryoko and Suzuki. "Geez, are they competing for the most ruthless pilot contest or something? She murmured to herself."  
  
  
The battle dragged on for hours. The trio did not sustain heavy damage or losses but the Jovians were just slow to be dispatched.  
  
Megumi, maintaining battle communications for the Nadesico suddenly noticed a mysterious message being sent from space behind their current position. Too busy handling communications to bother decoding she asked Ruri. "Ruri, I have strange signal here could you handle it for me?"  
  
Ruri nodded and took on the data. In a few seconds she had cracked it and then allowed her mouth to open slightly in surprise as she saw the sender.  
  
"Captain, we have just received a message from Inez Fressange," Ruri said turning around.  
  
"What are you talking about Ruri, we're in the middle of a battle here. Inez died almost a year ago," Yurika replied not taking her mind off the conflict.  
  
"I understand captain but this message seems to be from her and it is of alarming importance," Ruri replied.  
  
The whole bridge went hush at this news and Ruri took this as her cue to start reading the message.  
  
Dear Nadeisco:  
I know you think I am dead but you are wrong. I was captured by Jovian forces and I have been conscripted into their research division ever since. I am contacting you for several reasons. First, to warn you that you are falling into a trap. I am on a large battleship that is approaching from behind and that will catch up in a few hours. Second, the commander of this ship is Kusakabe, the same who ordered the killing of Shiratori Tsukumo. Third, he has captured Akatsuki Nagare as he tried to flee. Frighteningly I believe the two have come to an agreement to crush you all. Fourth, I have a plan for myself and my colleagues to escape but it requires that you come within combat range of this vessel. I'm sorry I can't be more clear. This message must be short. Please trust me. Enclosed also is a log of what I did on the Nadesico so you can verify this is truly me. Please help.  
  
Inez  
  
Yurika furrowed her brow in thought. "Let's get this over with! Gravity blast cannon maximum power!"  
  
"Wait, Captain! The main ships are attempting to flee should we still engage them?" Minato asked looking up from her display. Remembering Yukina's plea Yurika shook her head.   
  
"Let them go as long as they don't fire back. We aren't trying to prolong this war but end it. Bring our pilots back in," Yurika commanded.  
  
The first thing after the battle, Yurika had Megumi informed the other two ships of the message.  
  
"So we need to act fast or they will catch us by surprise," Yurika said during a joint conference of the captains. "I recommend we strike the first blow. Given the origin point of Inez's message, the Jovian ship should be approximately here." Yurika pointed to a blip on a holographic space map not far behind the three ships.   
  
"But we've just finished a battle! You suggest we enter another immediately!?" Erina complained.  
  
"These ships were meant to take a lot of damage. They can hold their own on a moment's notice. You should know this since you were privy to their development," Yurika responded.   
  
"Yurika, we can't expect to win though. Especially in Jovian space where they could rally reinforcements," Jun commented.  
  
"I am aware of this Jun. We just need to buy enough time to allow Inez and her people to get here. Then we will make a hasty retreat," Yurika explained.  
  
"As if they will let us run away so easily. That ship looks like a monster on the sensor readouts and it could still send Gekigangar types and grasshoppers to chase us if it can't. We cannot afford this hasty detour from our destination," Erina added clearly not liking the direction this mission was going towards.  
  
"There is one factor you have forgotten though Erina." Yurika said intent on hammering home her logic. "Inez. Inez said she had a plan and if anyone has thought this through it has been her. I believe if she can escape she can also help us retreat. We don't have anymore time to argue. We need an immediate vote between us for a course of action. Erina?"  
  
"No," Erina said nonchalantly knowing that her vote was probably futile anyway.  
  
"I am very nervous, but I trust your decisions. Yes," Jun replied giving his vote.  
  
"Well I guess I vote yes too!" Yurika said. "Very well let's set course immediately." 


	13. Reunited

Chapter 13 – Reunited  
  
Inez worked in her lab with her usual efficiency but had to exert an extra effort to appear normal. She had waited for any sign that the Nadesico had received her distress signal and would come to the rescue. However, so far there had been no indication of such. When Kusakabe's image came up on the hologram she struggled not to lose composure and give in to the fear that she had been caught and that all hope was lost. Instead he brought news which was both relieving and worrying.  
  
"Ms. Fressange. It seems your friends have detected us. They have turned around and are intent on engaging us. They will arrive in ten minutes. Please come to the bridge immediately," he stated smiling at the end.  
  
Well, now the ball was rolling. Inez nodded to one of her assistants and he returned her nod. They would now set into motion what they had so painstakingly sought to accomplish for almost a year. Two guards entered and Inez was immediately escorted to the bridge. On the way she met Chairman Akatsuki who was headed in the same direction. They were taken to Kusakabe's waiting room where they were told to remain until he needed them.  
  
"So it seems our captain has once again let her silly ideals cloud her judgment. She is directly on a course to assault this massive ship," Akatsuki told her.  
  
"I never knew you could switch sides so expediently Mr. Chairman. In fact, it doesn't surprise me the way you played the UEF for so long," Inez spat back.  
  
"Inez, if you think this war is about good and evil like some stupid anime you are sorely mistaken. This war is about winners and losers and I will make sure that I will not be the loser. Besides, don't you realize I could keep Earth from getting a raw deal if I manipulate Kusakabe well enough?"  
  
"You idiot, he could be listening?!" Inez said looking around the room in a paranoid fashion.  
  
"Ah, Inez I have worn a counter surveillance device in this amulet around my neck for years. I have already compromised any sort of snooping he could hope to do on us," he said with a grin. Seemingly on cue, a guard entered and beckoned them to the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Chairman and Ms. Fressange. So glad you could make it. Now I have to ask you a few questions. First, I need you to explain very carefully the vulnerabilities of each of these three ships and second I need you to explain the rationale and tactics of Captain Misumaru. Of course you will be helpful," he said. Both Inez and Akatsuki remained nervously silent looking at each other as if there was nothing to say.   
  
"Very well then. Execute Inez's colleagues and throw Mr. Akatsuki out of the airlock. I would rather fight alone than deal with such impudence," Akatsuki commanded waving his hand. Two guards approached to grab them and realizing that the Admiral was not kidding, Akatsuki broke down first.  
  
"Captain Misumaru is idealistic and she will probably attack in a fashion that will cause the least loss of life. Expect her to target weapons, shields, and power systems in order to paralyze the Leviathan but not completely destroy it. Jun probably has similar motivations but Erina will more likely attack without remorse. That is all I know," Akatsuki finished.  
  
"Excellent. Anything to add Ms. Fressange or do you have to watch your colleagues scream for mercy before you loosen your lips?"  
  
"The Nadesico…," Inez started feeling sick to her stomach at the situation. "The Nadesico is most vulnerable to the boson jump cannon attacks. That is what I remember," she said. A tear falling down her cheek as she sealed the fate of her friends.  
  
"Now Ms. Fressange don't cry. You should know that you are ultimately serving the cause of justice here. The quicker this war ends with our victory, the better for humanity as a whole," Kusakabe stated with absolutely no sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Inez lunged at him but was held back by the guards. Kusakabe and Akatsuki were momentarily shocked by her sudden display of emotion. "Take her out of here. I don't need any more distractions! Power up the jump cannon and prepare to meet our guests!"  
The bridge crew complied and made hasty preparations for the coming battle.  
  
Yurika directed everything on the bridge in the most calm and rational manner possible. Most people who knew her usual demeanor would have been shocked at such a no-nonsense and directed behavior. Only Akito knew it actually meant she was nervous as hell. Most people when they become nervous lose composure. But since Yurika naturally didn't have much composure, in tense situations she did the opposite. She held her marbles together instead of losing them.   
  
Since the Aestevalis units were not going to be risked on this mission, Akito had decided to remain on the bridge to give her any comfort and moral support she needed. So it was only natural for him to put his arm around her and ask if everything was all right.  
  
"Thank you Akito but I don't have time for this. I have to check the preparations again," Yurika told him as she looked at his concerned face.  
  
"Just give me one minute Yurika, please. Ruri, could you come with us outside real quick?" Ruri nodded as she handed the rest of the preparations over to Omoikane and followed the couple outside.  
  
"Yurika, I've seen you in a hundred battles but I have never seen you this unnerved. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Akito, I keep having doubts about this. I keep trying to tell myself that this is the appropriate decision and Jun concurs but I grow more and more anxious about the choice the closer we get. We'll soon be in a battle that has a million ways to go wrong."  
  
"Yurika, everything in life has a million ways to go wrong and this is no exception. You always plan and execute brilliantly though when the time comes," Akito replied trying to comfort her as much as possible. Next it was Ruri's turn to speak up.  
  
"Captain, if the rest of the crew thought this was a foolish or suicidal goal we would have raised such concerns. Remember how I removed you from duty back when this all began? If I thought this situation you was just as rash, wouldn't I have done it again? I trust you as much as Akito does. You just need to trust yourself now or we will surely lose," Ruri said with no other emotion apparent than her conviction. Yurika smiled and hugged the little girl who returned her embrace. "You aren't mad at me removing you earlier captain?" Ruri asked unsure of the genuine nature of the embrace.  
  
"You did the right thing a friend should do Ruri. I thank you for that," Yurika assured her. Yurika then stood up and took Akito's face in her hands and kissed him. They seemed to remain there embraced for an eternity only to be awakened by a tug at her shoulder.  
  
"Captain, we really have to go now. You've been kissing for five minutes," Ruri said. Yurika blushed and ran back onto the bridge where the Jovian ship was just appearing on the long range view screen.  
  
As Inez was escorted down the hall she realized her plan was working so far. Kusakabe had activated the jump cannon, she had been removed from the bridge, and hopefully her colleagues had already injected themselves with the organic jump serum she had developed. As they led her back to her lab she now contemplated the second stage of her escape. The Nadesico had to get in range and they had to get to the jump cannon.  
  
Back in her lab she innocuously asked everyone if they were ready. She received nods in all corners. That meant everything that they had planned had been prepared. The Jovians would soon find out that their jump cannon would have a few issues in firing. Seconds later the ship rocked and everyone in the lab braced themselves to try to keep their balance.  
  
"So it has begun," Inez murmured to herself.  
  
  
  
"Admiral Kusakabe, we have been hit by simultaneous gravity blasts. There is moderate damage to the first and second engines and our distortion fields stand at 97%," the chief tactical officer informed him.  
  
"So it sees your hunch was accurate Akatsuki. They aren't trying to kill us. Too bad we don't feel the same way about them. Bring gravity blasts on the three ships. Full power!" Kusakabe ordered.  
  
The Nadesico was hit hard and everyone braced themselves for the impact, some better than others. Megumi was nearly thrown from her chair and Ruri struggled to instruct Omoikane where to direct power to the ship.  
  
"Captain, our shields are down to 85%. We need to get in range quickly before they power up a new volley," Ruri appealed.  
  
"I agree. Move us in range. Jun, you have a faster recharge system on the gravity blast system for the Excalibur, please cover us!" Yurika communicated. Jun sent her a text acknowledgement over the communications since he was too busy handling other things. The door opened behind and her Suzuki came onto the bridge.  
  
"Captain Misumaru. We must launch the Aestevalis units. We can possibly tie up some of their fire and take out their minor weapons systems," she demanded.  
  
"It's too dangerous, Suzuki. We need you all to stay here for future combat not throw your lives away recklessly!" Yurika replied though she kept her eye on the ongoing battle. The ship was rocked by another strong blast and this time Megumi was thrown from her seat. Minato rushed to help her.   
  
"I'm fine, just a bit bruised," Megumi said. "Captain, where is Inez? We're nearly in range and we've heard nothing."  
  
"Just a little more time, Megumi," Yurika reassured her. "You better hurry up before we're all lost Inez," she thought to herself though.  
  
"Admiral Kusakabe, the Nadesico is in jump cannon range!" the tactical officer informed him.   
  
"Excellent. Lock onto their engineering section and drop a nice low yield nuke in. That should get their attention," he said grinning.  
  
"We are firing on three, two, one…Admiral the jump cannon's field has collapsed we are developing a malfunction!"  
  
"Dammit to hell! Get those technicians down there," Admiral Kusakabe demanded.  
  
The tactical officer complied. A moment later, however, he had another gripe.  
"Admiral, it seems all of the technicians came down with an illness earlier today. They say it was some kind of bad food poisoning!"  
  
"WHAT!? You fools what is going on here? We expect to conquer the solar system and we can't even cook right?! Can anyone fix the damn things?" The admiral was clearly losing his cool very quickly. Everyone looked around clueless.  
  
"May I suggest an alternative," Akatsuki stepped forward. "Inez Fressange is an expert in jump technology and I am sure she could possibly figure out how to rectify the problem. You can always threaten her as well."  
  
Kusakabe nodded. "Agreed. Tell Inez to fix the cannon now!"  
  
Inez received the message soon thereafter. She couldn't believe how well everything was falling together. She replied that she would do her best but needed her technicians to help. Kusakabe relented and allowed them all to go to the jump cannon hangar.  
  
In recent engagements, many Jovian ships had lost their jump cannon before they could use it effectively due to the fact that is was always placed outside of the ship. This was in order to allow high yield munitions that could not be stored inside the ship to be used with the cannon. It also blocked Hawking radiation and other nastiness that these cannons sometimes produced.   
  
However, with technical refinements, the newest line of Jovian jump cannons were able to be placed inside the ship in a shielded hangar which made them less vulnerable to the initial attacks. Inez and her crew entered the hangar with all the gear they needed to make the jump cannon operational once again. They quickly got to work and within minutes the cannon reinitiated the wormhole.  
  
"Cannon reinitialized, sir," a Jovian operator reported.   
  
"Excellent, lock on the Nadesico's main reactor room," the admiral ordered them. The operator complied and soon the image of the reactor and its scrambling technicians appeared in the wormhole.  
  
"NOW!" Inez yelled. One of her technicians quickly typed in a command to the jump cannon. The image of the Nadesico convulsed and shook as a surge of energy emitted from the wormhole. A stream of high energy particles were emitted paralyzing everyone in the room. Everyone except Inez and her technicians whom the serum protected.  
  
Inez realized that they had no time to lose. "Quickly, everyone jump into the wormhole to safety now!"  
  
"What about you Inez?" one of her female colleagues asked her.   
  
"I'll go through last. I'm going to overload the cannon so it will be destroyed right after I jump through. Now go! Hurry!" Inez began typing furiously at the computer. She first sealed the doors into the hangar and then began programming the cannon for self-destruction.  
  
One after the other they jumped into the cannon only to reappear on the Nadesico to the shock and surprise of it's engineering staff.   
  
"Please don't shoot us. We're trying to escape the Jovians not attack you. Please take us to the bridge immediately," one said.  
  
The last person had jumped through and Inez worked as if she was possessed. Finally, everything had been set to jettison the cannon into space so it could safely explode once she was through. She was about to hit the initiate button when she heard the sound of the cock of a pistol being pulled back.  
  
"Excuse me, but where do you think you are going?" It was one of the operators standing one meter behind her with a loaded pistol and a face full of resolve.  
  
"Why the hell are you not paralyzed on the ground like the others?" she asked in shock and fright.  
  
"Luckily for me I was all suited up and working with some fuel rods when you tried your little stunt. Now it looks like I'll get a citation for battle and a promotion," he said. "Step away from the console and place your hands on your head."  
  
"This hangar is locked. You can't get out of here without me and this cannon is about to collapse and explode. The only escape is to get onto the Nadesico," she told him.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess I have to take my chances don't I?" Inez saw the seriousness in his eyes and began to step away from the console. "Now lie on the ground," he commanded. Seeing no other option, she complied. He picked up a communicator. "Bridge, this is the jump cannon hangar. Fressange tried to pull a stunt and escape to the Nadesico. All of her crew made it except herself and the rest of the personnel here are out of commission. She has sealed all entrances and exits. Please advise."  
  
"You fools! How could you let this happen!?" Kusakabe roared. "However, you stopped her which is the important part. I commend you on that. We are shutting the jump cannon down from here. A security crew will come assist you shortly. Kusakabe out."  
  
The jump cannon lost power and was deactivated. Inez felt like crying. Her only chance of escape was thwarted by some dimwit who happened to be in the right place at the right time. At least her colleagues escaped though. They would not have to go through the hell she was sure they would mete out to her for this scheme.  
  
"Captain, engineering reports that several UEF citizens have jumped into the reactor room from the Jovian ship!" Ruri stated.  
  
"Really! Is Inez with them?" Yurika asked.  
  
"Negative captain." Yurika looked up at the viewscreen in dismay. Why didn't Inez hurry up?  
  
"Continue firing, we need to buy her a few more seconds!" Yurika commanded. All three ships fired their gravity blast cannons as one targeted volley at the Jovian ship.  
  
The Leviathan rocked furiously knocking Inez's captor from his footing. Seeing her chance Inez jumped up and kicked the pistol from his hand. He grabbed her ankle in rage but she still was able to dive and retrieve the weapon. Turning it on him she now ordered his surrender. Seeing his was beaten he released her and gave up.  
  
Inez jumped up and went to the control console. All power had been cut by bridge. Damn them! She wracked her mind for options. Behind her came a screech and a bright light. She turned around to see flame and sparks jumping from the upper corner to the hangar door. They were cutting their way through. Inez realized time was running out. She pulled out a communicator from the equipment she had brought and began broadcasting to the Nadesico.  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a communication from Inez!" Megumi cried. Yurika waited breathlessly for the content. "It says: Don't wait for me. I have been caught. Withdraw now to your destination. Thank you so much for trying my friends. Inez."  
  
Tears began to well up in Yurika's eyes as she digested the contents of the message. She wanted so hard for it to not be true but she knew if Inez could not see a way to get out, there was little else they could do. "Minato, withdraw us immediately and instruct the Cosmos and Excalibur to follow suit. How are our shields?"  
  
"50%," Ruri said.  
  
"Yes, we must withdraw," she said not stopping the tears now streaming down her cheeks. Akito held her hand and she squeezed it tight as they pulled away under full retreat from the massive Jovian vessel. In the drama of the past few moments, however, no one had noticed Suzuki Miaka quietly slipping off the bridge.  
  
"Captain, this is Uribitake!" the mechanic's panicked face came upon the view screen. "Captain, Suzuki-san has taken her Aestevalis unit is launching without permission!"  
  
Yurika instantly brought Suzuki up on the screen. "Suzuki! I commanded no Aestevalis units to launch! Return to the bridge immediately!"  
  
"Captain Misumaru I will return shortly. I believe it would be very detrimental to our mission if we did not have the expertise of Ms. Fressange," Suzuki replied.  
  
"What can you do by yourself in one Aestevalis unit!? In any case what do you have to lecture me about our mission objectives for?!" Yurika cried.  
  
"I will return shortly. Wish me luck. I'll be seeing you Akito," she said and gave him a wink before the screen went blank. Everyone turned around and looked at Akito who was shaking his head in denial as Yurika's jaw dropped at her brash action.  
  
"Really you guys, it's just the way she is…" he began to explain.  
  
Suzuki flew like a bat out of hell weaving between gunfire and grasshoppers like a dragonfly over a pond. The irony of the large size of the Leviathan was that it was excellent for taking out large targets such as battleships but was totally inadequate in dealing with smaller targets that its designers didn't consider true threats.  
  
"Admiral, we have one enemy Aestivalis unit. It seems to be intent on a suicide mission headed directly for us!" the tactical officer yelled.  
  
"Send out some manned Gekigangar types then you fools!" the admiral yelled. The units were soon launched only to meet a rapid and ignominious demise at the hand of Suzuki's skill.  
  
"What the hell!? Are pilots worth crap these days!" Kusakabe yelled. "Fire a gravity blast now!"  
  
"Sir, she is too close. The cannons cannot target her at this range," the tactical officer responded.  
  
Suzuki scanned the Jovian ship for anomalous particles associated with boson jumping. Once she found a section of the ship where those particles were most concentrated she dove in at maximum speed.   
  
"This is so stupid," she thought. She should've not bothered with all this and just boson jumped into the ship to get Inez. But, her ability to jump so accurately and at will would have raised questions since her current alias said she was born on Earth. Questions she did not want to answer…not yet. As much as her life was at risk now, more would be at risk if her true identity was revealed. She would just have to rely on her skill and knowledge now. Now more than ever.  
  
Inez looked nervously at the door as the security team made progress. They were three-fourths of the way through and were now on the last side of the door. She contemplated holding the operator hostage but knew that they would shoot him as soon as they would shoot her. So she just sat down and waited for the inevitable.  
  
Inch by inch the torch made its way to the last corner. Finally the door was completely cut on all sides and the flame died away. Inez sighed. It was almost a metaphor for her life. A bright flicker of light and finally darkness. She was rarely sentimental but this seemed as good a time as any. Suddenly she heard gunshots and shouts of alarm. There was a huge thud as if someone had been thrown against the wall. Then there was silence. The door began to lean inwards and finally fell forward hitting the hangar floor with a loud thud. Inez looked up expecting to see harsh men with guns and was totally surprised by what she saw.  
  
The security team lay motionless on the floor. The only person standing was someone in a space suit holding an attack rifle. The person walked in and Inez raised her hands as much in confusion as in surrender. The woman slung the rifle over her shoulder and removed her helmet to reveal a young woman with black hair and green eyes.  
  
"You have nothing to fear Fressange-san. My name is Suzuki Miaka and I am here from the Nadesico to rescue you," she said bowing. Inez, completely confused on who this young woman from the Nadesico was and how she had fought her way into the ship, was nevertheless greatly relieved.  
  
"So what is your escape plan?" Inez asked.  
  
"We will jump back into the Nadesico through the jump cannon," she replied. Inez's face fell immediately at this suggestion.  
  
"The cannon is deactivated from the bridge. That is why I could not escape earlier. It looks like we will die here together," Inez lamented.  
  
"Oh really? Do you think my planning was that shallow? Contact the bridge." Suzuki commanded. Inez, curious at this line of reasoning, complied. Kusakabe's menacing face soon came up on the screen.  
  
"It seems you UEF fools never run out of tricks doesn't it? It seems that Chairman Akatsuki knows you well Ms. Suzuki. Do not think you can escape us so easily though," he said.  
  
"Listen fools. I have latched my Aestevalis to one of the reactors on this ship. I can remotely detonate its explosives and power supply. Reactivate the jump cannon now and let us through or risk me setting of a chain reaction that will reduce this ship to scrap," she shouted.  
  
Kusakabe winced. His hologram disappeared and moments later the jump cannon again became operational. However, the Nadesico was now out of range. Inez pulled out her communicator again. "Nadesico, we need you to get back in range immediately! Nadesico!" Inez shouted.  
  
  
"Captain, the jump cannon is active again," Ruri said.  
  
"Captain, Inez is hailing us. She says they need us back in range," Megumi followed her. Yurika nearly gave the order but then hesitated. If they went back in could they get out alive? But Inez and Suzuki needed them there now.  
  
"Megumi, alert the Cosmos and the Excalibur that we need to move back into range," she commanded. It wasn't long before she got her response.   
  
"I refuse to support such foolishness! We were nearly killed the last time. If you go back in you will not have the Cosmos's support!" Erina said resolutely.  
  
"Yurika, I don't see how we can win in another battle but if you go I will follow," Jun responded.  
  
"Then you two fools go and get yourselves killed for nothing! I place a value on my life and crew thank you very much," Erina responded not bothering to hide her contempt.  
  
"You will support Yurika or I'll shoot you down here and now!" Jun cried.  
  
"Shoot me then! Either way we are all dead!"  
  
"Silence! The Nadesico is going in. Alone if necessary. If you want to support us fine. If not, I will understand. This is my decision and I will bear full responsibility for it. I just cannot leave Inez when we have a chance to save her! Please, crew of the Nadesico, I beg of you to believe in me! We have never left each other behind and I refuse to start!" Yurika declared nearly yelling. "Akito, you believe in me right?" she asked turning to where he sat. But Akito gave her no reply. Akito was gone. "Akito! Where…." she started.  
  
"AESTEVALIS LAUNCH!!" A cry came over the communicator. In a moment of shock and horror the realization came to her. Akito was going on a suicide mission to retrieve Inez.  
  
"AKITO! NOO!!! You can't make it through this please!" Yurika implored him over the communicator.  
  
"Yurika, the Jovian ship cannot handle small targets well. That's why Suzuki got through. I just need a few minutes. Yurika, I promise I'll come back," he said as he sped towards the ship weaving and dodging projectiles and grasshoppers as he struggled to get within range. Yurika stared at the screen as pale as a ghost. "Akito…" she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile Inez and Suzuki were crouched behind the control console taking cover. Kusakabe had sent another security team down to stop them and the room filled with the staccato sound of gunfire and ricocheting bullets. Luckily, Inez had created a blocking program to prevent the bridge from shutting the jump cannon down again. Both she and Suzuki intermittently turned around to fire their pistol and rifle respectively at the advancing guard.   
  
"Suzuki you fool, why didn't you jump? You and Inez could be out of here now!" Suzuki argued with herself. But if they found out, what would happen then? What would become of her? What would become of them? No, she could still escape. She must fight on.  
  
It seemed hopeless until the cannon console beeped indicating a target was in range. Since it was automatically on target lock mode it locked on the nearest target and displayed it. In the wormhole they saw the cockpit of an Aestevalis with an intense and enraged Akito as its pilot.  
  
"Here's our chance!" Inez yelled.  
  
"Run for it, I'll cover you!" Suzuki yelled back as she loaded another clip. She pulled a grenade from her vest and threw it at their assailants. The guards scattered as they rushed to escape the bright and deafening explosion. Inez jumped up and ran flinging herself into the jump cannon portal.  
  
"Alright, it's your turn now girl," Suzuki thought. Damn it! Why was she so obstinate about jumping?! Suzuki flung another grenade at the guards who were busy trying to regroup and in the flash and explosion she jumped up and ran towards the wormhole. Time seemed to move in slow motion as every step seemed to take an hour. Bullets smashed and reflected from the walls and floor around her but still she ran.   
  
She made it to the edge and prepared to jump. Her right foot left the ground and as she started her leap she felt an exhilarating feeling of success and freedom. This feeling quickly turned to terror as she felt a jolt in her left calf which was followed by searing pain. This was followed by two other pains in her back and right shoulder. She never completed her jump and crumpled to floor felled by the lucky bullets from a Jovian submachine gun.   
  
She immediately regretted her decision not to jump. Why had she been so foolish? Was any secret worth dying for? She had to jump now but now the pain was too great to allow her to focus her thoughts clearly. Through the smoke behind her she saw a figure emerge clad in attack gear. The guards where advancing. Barely conscious she swung her rifle around steadying the butt of it against the side of the jump cannon portal. Her only indication that she had succeeded in pulling the trigger was the guard's scream and sudden crumpling to the ground. The other approaching guards instantly took cover from her volley.   
  
Suzuki knew she only had one hope left if any at all. With her last reserve of strength she dragged herself to the edge of the jump cannon and sat up. She seemed so calm and peaceful as she watched the guards take aim at her one by one. She pushed herself from the edge and fell back first into the portal barely avoiding the hail of bullets that followed.  
  
"Where the hell is she!" Akito yelled as he became less and less adept at dodging the fire and automated attackers from the Jovian ship. In a sudden flash Suzuki Miaka appeared the back of the vehicle next to Inez who had previously jumped. Akito looked back at her and turned pale. She was bleeding everywhere. Inez instantly switched roles from physicist to doctor and began to try to tend to Suzuki with the Aesti's med pack.  
  
"Akito, she's hit bad. We must get back to the Nadesico immediately!" Inez yelled.  
  
"I know but I can't shake this fire!" he yelled.  
  
"Well jump dammit! Can't you pull it off during times of stress?" Inez screamed.  
  
Akito realized she was telling the truth. He was not quite good at it and he wasn't sure how he would do without Yurika but he had to try. He closed his eyes and began to focus. Think the Nadesico. Think Yurika. Think…  
  
Akito's thoughts ended as a lucky shot from one of the Leviathan's turrets smashed into the side of the Aesti. He was thrown against the control panel and knocked unconscious. The Aesti began to weave and fly erratically as it lost all input from its controller. Inez put her hands to her mouth as if to suppress a scream she was sure would come.  
  
"Akito..Oh No Akito!!!" she stammered.  
  
Suzuki Miaka watched it all through the haze of a dream. So we are going to die she thought. Because of my stupidity, I'm going to die. And Inez. And Akito. God, Akito deserved it least of all. He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die any more than his parents did.  
  
Then it came to Suzuki. Her secret was not worth all this. She had hidden herself for thirty years successfully and it had been worth it. But it wouldn't be worth this. She had caused sorrow in the past both in what she had done and what she had failed to do. Akito's parents hadn't had to die. She could have saved them. But her secret stopped her every time. Not this time. This time, even if it was the last time, even if this jump killed her she would do the right thing. She marshaled all the strength in her weak body and brought her mind in all its despair and agony to focus on one thing. The Nadesico, Akito's friends, even his lover Yurika.   
  
She felt a small tingling under the pain and then a bright white light as their particles converted to the jump bosons and then felt a thud. They were back on the Nadesico. She reached and hit the button to open the Aesti's canopy. Inez looked at her in shock and amazement.  
  
"Suzuki…how did you do this?" she started. Suzuki just stared at her and smiled. The last memories she had were of a panicked Seiya and the other mechanics hoisting her out of the vehicle. Then her senses dulled and she was swallowed by a serenity that seemed a relief compared to the pain of reality.  
  
"You bastards how could you let them escape so easily! There will not be any promotions on this ship, indeed there will be only retribution!" Kusakabe screamed foaming at the mouth. Akatsuki winced at the admiral's tirade. He thought that he could get pissed but he began to realize that he may be dealing with someone more ruthless than himself.  
  
"Follow and destroy them leaving only the Nadesico to be captured. NOW!!" Kusakabe ordered.  
  
"Yes sir! We should easily…sir we have a problem!" the helmsman yelled.  
  
"This whole damn day is one problem after another! What this time!?" Kusakabe ranted.  
  
"Sir, the jump cannon is overloading. I fear it's going to collapse and detonate!" Kusakabe sat perplexed from a moment until the epiphany hit him.  
  
"INEZ!!! Damn you all you UEF bastards! Jettison the cannon now! Hurry!" The helmsman complied but seconds later the ship was rocked by a massive explosion. The lights momentarily blinked out and then all power was restored once again. "Damage report!"  
  
"We have lost 25% of our reactor capabilities and about 40% of our external guns. Also nearly half of our grasshoppers were vaporized by the shock wave," the helmsman said in shock. Everyone was tense. But Kusakabe said nothing. He just got up and went to his ready room. He had to or otherwise he was going to kill somebody.  
  
  
  
"Oh God Akito!" Yurika cried as she hugged him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Geez, Yurika it's only a minor concussion. I'll be out by morning," Akito said trying to reassure her.   
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" she said punching him. The rest of the crew looked on in stupor at the scene.  
  
"Oww! Are you trying to heal me or hurt me more?" he cried. "In any case the one I'm worried about is Suzuki," he said his head turning to her bed. Inez worked furiously as she struggled to save her. She had already gone into cardiac arrest once and was teetering over the void. Yurika looked up at her and realized Akito was right.  
  
"Is she going to be OK?" Hikaru asked sitting up in her bed and observing the scene.  
  
"What do you care after what she did?" Ryoko muttered.  
"Ryoko, please let's let all of this lie. We did for Shiratori when we found he was good didn't we? After all…she helped me," Hikaru finished.  
  
"What?! Are you mad?" Ryoko turned around and asked.  
  
"I was in a coma for a while Ryoko, but I barely remember being awake for a moment and seeing Suzuki attend to me. Soon thereafter I was better. I don't know how but she helped me," Hikaru finished.  
  
"Well she needs all the help she can get now," Inez commented. "And she has a lot of answering to do, not the least of which is how she boson jumped. Did you see the files your father and Jun sent over Yurika?" Yurika nodded.  
  
"What files?" Akito asked. Yurika turned to him.  
  
"Suzuki Miaka may have a good heart, but she is not what she seems Akito. I should have listened to my father. Typical of me…" Yurika told him.  
  
Akito turned and looked at Suzuki's quiet frame. Whatever she was she had saved his life twice now. Whatever she was she was his friend. Or was she?  
  
A/N: That's all for now kiddies. I really tried hard to make a Christmas deadline but sometimes life is all about stress and surprises so now I'm looking at after New Years or just maybe before then. I know a lot of Nadesico trivia buffs are going to wonder why I brought in boson jumping now. I saw Nadesico a while back but from what I remember jumping wasn't a casual thing until everyone got their brains messed with in the movie (which this storyline completely ignores). Therefore I assume no jumping on a dime. In any case this story would have been one-half a page long if everyone could jump where they wanted to. So suspend your disbelief and cut me some slack. Until next time. 


	14. It's What's on the Inside That Counts

Chapter 14 – It's What's on the Inside That Counts  
  
  
The crew of the Nadesico and her sister ships were drained. Actually, one could argue that drained wasn't a strong enough description for the amalgam of fatigue, relief, and anxiety that currently plagued its crew. They had nearly come within the grip of death twice in the last twenty-four hours and it did not seem like they had much to hope for in the future. Their Jovian pursuer had held back after the massive damages it had sustained in the previous battle, however, it was little comfort seeing how the Nadesico had nowhere to run.  
  
Ahead of them by about eighteen hours lay their destination. The one thing that had started this whole mess which had dragged their lives out of the comfort of routine and normalcy and back into the uncertain hell of war. It had pitted chairman against secretary, government against admiral, boyfriend against girlfriend, and finally the Nadesico against every other power in the solar system. For these reasons there was more trepidation than excitement in everyone's mind as they drew nearer.  
  
And once they achieved their objective what was left? At their backs was the full force of the Jovian Empire. Even if by some miracle they made it through, back to UEF held space, what kind of reception would they receive? Would the be welcomed as heroes, would they be arrested and shamed once again, or could they even face the unthinkable? These thoughts weighed heavily on the mind of Captain Misumaru and the entire crew.  
  
Inez was not oblivious to these concerns but she had more pressing problems that made her load even heavier than the already onerous mental burden that depressed the Nadesico. No sooner had she made it back to the ship, she was again thrust back into duty as the ship's medical officer. The Nadesico crew was short staffed since not every single minor staff person had answered Ruri's call to arms back on Earth. Sick bay needed all the help it could get with injuries from the last battle. So after the hugs and congratulations Inez went right back to what she did best.  
  
If this was only the standard case of injured patients and crewmen though she would have been busy, but not alarmed. However, one case was entirely different. Suzuki Miaka was dying and this caused problems for Inez in more ways than one. First, Inez felt a personal responsibility to cure her bullet riddled body since she had saved her from the clutches of sure death at the hands of Admiral Kusakabe. Second, she seemed to have a very checkered past to say the least if the information Admiral Misumaru and Jun had collected was correct. She had not only lied about her age and identity but probably other things as well. Everyone had a million questions to ask her that needed to be answered but they would not be able to as long as she lay here holding onto dear life.  
  
Third, and finally, Inez was at a loss on how to treat her. Normally Inez prized herself on being a miracle maker. A just-in-time genius who could tackle any problem with the correct application of rational analysis and creative problem solving. Indeed, her quiet demeanor would lead many to believe she was devoid of ego when it in fact was quite the opposite. So her impotence against Suzuki's condition hurt her not only in terms of its human element but in terms of her pride. Suzuki's condition absolutely refused to stabilize no matter what she did. In fact, it seemed that her actions only worsened her tenuous hold on life.  
  
At first, Inez believed she was rusty. All the time of boson research with the Jovians had left her little time to keep up on her medical skills. However, several things began to make her wonder whether this was a question of her skill, or something deeper? First, of all she tried giving Suzuki the standards medicines and nanomachine treatments to stabilize her condition. However, these treatments were either completely ineffectual or caused varying degrees of rejection and allergic reaction by Suzuki's body. Inez immediately halted the protocol. It was unusual but not unheard of. Some body chemistries could not take those medicines. No cause for alarm, there were alternatives. But then it happened again. And again. In fact, nearly 95% of all the medicines Inez tried either did nothing or caused allergic reactions. A few of the medicines even elicited an autoimmune response where Suzuki's body began attacking itself. Just about the only thing her body did accept were archaic painkillers such as morphine.  
  
In a panic, Inez stopped all medication and purged it from her system. Though she did not think they had time, there was only one solution left. She was going to have to analyze Suzuki's DNA and biochemistry and create drugs tailor-made for her body chemistry. Usually this was only done to treat chronic diseases since it took time to analyze the data and synthesize the drugs but in this circumstance she had no other option but to watch her die. Inez immediately took samples and went over to the laboratory workbench. Perhaps there was hope. What took a normal scientist a month, Inez could do in a day. Or so she would like to think.  
  
In another part of the ship, the leaders of the crew had their own problems and decisions to sort out. They were assembled on the bridge joined by Jun, Admiral Misumaru, and Erina on the communicators. They had little time to breathe, much less lament their condition. Decisions had to be made.  
  
"First, of all I don't know how to interpret your data Admiral Misumaru," Erina started. "I've known Suzuki for five years and I have never seen any sort of anomalies in her character or behavior that would cause suspicion. Additionally, this other woman who worked for the Tenkawas may just be someone who Suzuki was cloned from. I don't see any direct evidence they are the same person."  
  
"As I told you before Erina, when I called her by her real name, Heather Snowden, she responded as if she recognized it," Admiral Misumaru started. "Second, the internal scans of her body show that traits usually identified with clones such as the elimination of recessive traits for genetic diseases or signs in her bones of accelerated growth and puberty are not present. Finally, if she grew up on Earth as her records claim how come she can boson jump? Do you have an answer to this Erina?"  
  
"I didn't say I have all the answers! I just question the logical leap you are making. OK, they may have the same DNA but that does not necessitate them being the same person!" Erina shot back. Yurika decided to step in before this turned from an orderly meeting into a melee.  
  
"Listen! I know we all have questions and theories but it will all just be useless extrapolation until we can get the real story directly from Suzuki herself and she is not in the condition to do that right now," Yurika said bringing order back to the conversation.  
  
"How is she Yurika?" Jun asked.  
  
Yurika's downcast face said it all. "She hasn't gotten better yet Jun. Inez promised me an update soon but we have nothing now but hope," she finished.  
  
"I understand. Now, I motion we move on to our next topic, what the heck are we going to do in under a day when we arrive at our destination?" Jun asked.  
  
"That's a good question. Erina, you have the data from the probe. What exactly is this thing?" Yurika asked.  
  
Erina was recalcitrant about sharing her information but relented realizing her position. "We've worked on it day and night and so far the only information we have decoded successfully are the coordinates. The other 99% of the data is currently still unintelligible. It could be a source of amazing power," Erina stated.  
  
"Or it could be Santa Claus but you really don't know do you Erina?" Akito replied sarcastically.  
  
"It's not like you or that blue haired ditz have anything better, Akito!" she spat back.   
  
"Blue-haired ditz!? You have a large mouth for being a two-timing power hungry heifer!" Yurika shot back. The order quickly degenerated once more into accusations and arguments. The stalemate would not have been broken if the voice of reason and calm had not restored order.  
  
"Captain, perhaps we should just plan a course of action upon arrival," Ruri suggested, her face intimating her typical distaste for this kind of behavior.  
  
"Great suggestion, Ruri!" Admiral Misumaru said relieved someone had finally regained their sense. "I suggest two of the ships patrol while the other begins investigating."  
  
"You can also send a landing party in the Hinagiku after the Admiral returns in the shuttle," Jun suggested.  
Yurika nodded in agreement. "Let's organize a search team. We will probably need to have officers from all three ships in order to placate their respective commanders."  
  
"Damn right!" Erina exclaimed.  
  
  
As much of an emotional roller coaster the Nadesico was currently going on, the Jovian ship Leviathan was much worse. At least the Nadesico had victory to comfort themselves with. The Jovians only had humiliation. In the end Admiral Kusakabe didn't kill anybody. He just sat in his ready room for three hours straight. The crew went right to repairs and surveying the damage. No one bothered him fearing that such and interruption would be an excuse for a swift execution. After three hours he reemerged. The bridge crew sat in fear that they would see that wild eyes of a fanatical madman when he came out but instead they were surprised. His uniform was pressed, his face was calm, and he was in perfect observation of the decorum.  
  
He waited for a moment to speak. Partly to gauge how in awe and fear his crew was of him. If they spoke up before him they were questioning his authority. In this situation where the seeds for mutiny could easily be planted that would not be tolerated. Seeing he was still in control he finally spoke up.  
  
"I have contacted the High Command and the Jovian Assembly about these recent events. They have agreed to send large reinforcements promptly. We will wait here for their arrival and then proceed to deliver divine justice and vengeance upon our foes!" he declared finishing his speech in a crescendo. The crew needed no prompting raising a loud cheer at his orders.   
  
Next, he turned to Chairman Akatsuki. "Chairman, please come with me back into the ready room. We must talk." Akatsuki followed him in not letting his pompous swagger slack in the slightest. Once they entered the room and closed the door behind them, Kusakabe did a quick about face. The docility in his eyes vanished and were replaced by the venom that one would expect of a commander that had endured what he had in the last day.  
  
"I have been humiliated beyond belief, my ship is damaged, my crew's morale is low despite outside appearances and you my friend have not helped a damn so far. Perhaps you would be more useful as a hostage and a bargaining chip?" Kusakabe snarled.  
  
"Do you think they would actually concede anything to save me? Indeed I doubt if even the super idealistic Yurika would do such. I'm sorry Admiral, that is not an option," Akatsuki calmly replied back. If Akatsuki had anything, it was keeping his cool in the worst situations.  
  
"So maybe you're better off dead then. That would raise my crew's spirits. The telecast execution of the greatest criminal the Jovian Empire has ever known. Yes, perhaps that is more fitting," Kusakabe said leaving no room in his voice for doubt or sarcasm.  
  
"Very well. I'm sure your superiors will appreciate you taking justice into your own hands instead of leaving the honor to the High Command of prosecuting public enemy number one," Akatsuki said in his usual slick fashion. However, Akatsuki thought he had more control than he did because he was completely unprepared for the right hook the admiral threw that connected with the left side of his face. Akatsuki fell back stunned. If this man was desperate enough to reduce himself to physical violence than maybe he was over his head. However, as he was wont in his insanity, Kusakabe a moment later became calm and composed again as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I will spare your life, however, not on account of what you have just said. I have an idea. If I send you back to your ship with a detachment of Jovians, do you think you could regain control?" Kusakabe asked. Akatsuki gave no reply as he sat holding an injured cheek and swallowing blood. "I hope you can or you will truly have lost your use and the High Command be damned, you will die. If we cannot beat them united we will divide them. In any case the High Command will forgive your execution if I give them a nice specimen of UEF technology to investigate."  
  
Inez tried to allow the computer to formulate the correct medicines and compounds but after repeated error messages she went back to doing it herself. She worked frantically knowing she was in a race to beat the devil and she was already far behind. Yurika was going to be expecting a report soon and Inez wouldn't feel right giving her a no progress report. The great Inez couldn't possibly report "no progress". She did all she could a put the system back on automatic to spit out the results.   
  
Inez knew that often the best way to handle a difficult problem is to let it go for a bit. She decided to concentrate on some of the other patients. Most were stable or doing fine. Their smiles and relief at her presence was a credit to her skills as a physician. However, she was not a perfect doctor because she had such a poor bedside manner. She asked the required questions, smiled at the patient, and then moved on. In time, she came to young Amano Hikaru who was sitting upright in her bed reading the latest manga that they had intercepted from Earth public broadcasts.  
  
"Inez!" Hikaru said in her typically cheerful manner putting the computer aside. "We're so glad to see you, especially after having the feared the worst for so long," she continued with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Hikaru. It's good to be back. I think the more pertinent question now is how are you. I hear you went for quite a tumble out there," Inez replied.   
  
Hikaru smiled. "You fight so long in a war but swear it will never happen to you. You keep thinking you will never be the one shot down, helpless, grasping for life. It was the most frightening experience I have ever had and I pray I never repeat it."  
  
"But you are better now. Almost miraculously so. Why? I hear you claiming Suzuki had something to do with it?"  
  
"Ryoko keeps trying to convince me it was just a dream but I know better. I know what I saw even if it was only a short glimpse. Suzuki was there…" Inez nodded and told the computer to take the appropriate fluid samples for later analysis at her bench. She then walked over to check Suzuki's vitals yet again.  
  
Inez had already begun to write down the prognosis as she walked over. She was so sure that it could be no other way. When she finally looked at the computer readout she was shocked beyond belief. Suzuki was getting better. Much better. And very quickly in fact.   
Inez immediately commanded Omoikane to do a full diagnostic of the medical systems. There was nothing wrong. Inez pulled up the system's history and noticed that Suzuki's upward trend toward recovery had started soon after Inez had given up giving her any medicine whatsoever. Something was very wrong here.  
  
Inez checked her body three more times to make sure the data was correct. She even used a stethoscope to make sure that the heart rate matched what the computer indicated it was. There was no mistake. Suzuki was stabilizing and may yet make it. Inez rushed back to her console hoping the computer had finished its work formulating the drugs. The computer replied it needed more time. Lots of it. Confused, Inez asked for a detailed reason why this simple test was taking so long. This was a relatively simple compound she wanted and shouldn't require much analysis at all. When the computer returned the data on Suzuki's biochemistry it sent a chill up Inez's spine. She asked Omoikane to check all the medical systems again. Omoikane once again replied everything was fine.  
  
Inez put her hand to her mouth as if she would scream. Hikaru noticing this became slightly alarmed.  
  
"Inez? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked fearing it was her own medical data Inez was looking at.  
  
"Nothing," Inez said absent mindedly and continued work. This couldn't be right. No matter what Omoikane said these readings were impossible. She thought for a moment and then had an epiphany. She dialed up the Excalibur on the communicator. It rang for a moment until Jun's face appeared.  
  
"Hello, Inez. What's up? How is Suzuki?" he asked.  
  
"Jun…I'll be honest. I don't know," Inez replied. Seeing the shock in her face disturbed Jun.  
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
Inez was about to reply no but then she knew she would just be lying to him. "Jun, something is very wrong. Has Admiral Misumaru left yet?"   
  
"No, why? Is there anything I can do to help?" Jun asked.  
  
"Yes. Please have your medical crew send over their best diagnostic equipment with him, please Jun," she pleaded. Jun was becoming even more worried now since he had never seen Inez look so lost.  
  
"Yeah, sure…should I tell Yurika to do anything?" he asked.  
  
"Tell her to push back our meeting. I want to be sure I know what the hell is going on before I say anything. Thank you for your help. Inez out," Inez said and closed the communication. Inez thought through all of her work. The surprises on Mars, the research on the chulips, organic boson jumping. They had all had their bizarre elements but never anything like this. She turned around in her chair and looked at the still comatose form of Suzuki. "What the hell are you?" she said aloud.  
  
The meeting between the crew had gone reasonably well. Everyone took off to their quarters for a well-needed rest before the trials ahead. Akito and Yurika first decided to take a brief stop in the garden room whose relaxing views of blue skies and pastures always helped alleviate the stress of long-term spaceflight. Akito twiddled his fingers nervously. He expected the first thing she would ask him would be "What is it between you and Suzuki?" However, he was wrong in that there was something else more pressing on her mind.  
  
"Akito, what do you think your father wanted you to do with the information?" Yurika asked him as she stared into a beautiful simulated sunset.  
  
"Well, I haven't really had much time to think about that lately but you raise a good point. What is it that he would have hoped I would do with such a powerful secret that was hardly accessible. I thought he would want me to destroy it but he could have done that himself. No. There has to be something greater. I'm not even sure though he knew exactly what it was," Akito continued.  
  
"True, if he wanted you to find it he probably figured you could decode it but you don't have any idea do you?" she replied now looking at him. Akito shook his head.  
  
"Maybe he never completely decoded it himself. He just realized it was something big and something he didn't want Nergal to have," Akito continued. "Perhaps he just wanted me to publicize it and that would be all. Maybe he had even hoped to evade his own assassination and pick the data up later and use it himself. The disc wasn't clear."  
  
Yurika smiled as she took one of his hands in her own. "Whatever it is I trust you as much as your father to figure out the right thing to do with it. Especially more than Nergal or the UEF," she said now looking in his eyes.  
  
"Speaking of Nergal, I wonder how Suzuki is?" he asked. His question was genuine but he soon realized it was off time as Yurika was jolted from the mood and turned red in the face.  
  
"Well, I could ask…Jun said earlier Inez needed more time," she said as she withdrew her hand.  
  
"Come on Yurika, I didn't mean anything by it I was just asking as a concerned friend…" Akito started.  
  
"Is she a friend Akito? Now we know she lied to us…no she lied to EVERYONE. Do you really trust her? I now understand my father's foreboding," Yurika finished as she pulled up Inez on the communicator. "Any news Inez?" Yurika asked.  
  
"I need a bit more time. Something strange is going on. Your father just arrived back with some equipment I need. I'll hit you back in about an hour," Inez finished.  
  
"I understand. Yurika out," Yurika finished. She turned back to Akito who was a bit downcast and contemplative. Slowly she smiled. "I'm not mad at you silly," she said gently pushing him. "I love the sunsets in this room but nothing beats the real thing back on Earth," she finished. Akito agreed and put his arm around her as they stared into the horizon.  
  
They had fallen asleep on the grass when Inez called them back one hour later on the dot.  
  
"Hello! Wake up captain!" Inez said raising her voice. Yurika and Akito jumped up as if they'd been splashed by cold water. "My final results are in. Please come to sick bay immediately," Inez asked and then closed the communication window. The two looked at each other and hurried to the sick bay.  
  
Inez was waiting for them as was Admiral Misumaru, Ryoko, Ruri, Mr. Prospector, Goat Hoary, and Jun and Erina in holographic form.   
  
"This some kind of big announcement Inez?" Akito asked wondering about the complement in attendance.  
  
"The biggest kind Akito. I'd say bigger than my elucidation of the mechanism behind boson jumping," Inez started. Yurika and Akito looked at each other and then took a seat like the others. Inez started her lecture.  
  
"Before I tell you my conclusions I will first show you the evidence I have accumulated over the last twelve hours," she began. A holographic screen with Suzuki's biography popped up.  
  
"First, you will wonder why I am the first to tell you what you are about to hear. Why has no other doctor discovered this? Well, if you look at her records from Nergal as both Suzuki Miaka and Heather Snowden you will notice one similar feature. Their medical records are blank. No allergies, no medications, no history of doctor visits. Just a record of the required immunizations."  
  
"But that could just mean she is especially healthy," Erina said playing devil's advocate.  
  
"True, but when I tested her for the antibodies that would be residuals of such immunizations I found none," Inez replied. Everyone looked at each other with shocked and dumbfounded looks. "Obviously, her immunization record was faked." Inez pressed a button and the computer went to another screen.  
  
"Second, her record says she has no allergies. However, when I was attempting to help her she had an allergic reaction to over 80% of the common medicines I gave her. Any less skilled doctor might kill her giving her normal treatment. This was the first anomaly that aroused my curiosity." Akito looked at Yurika's blank face and then the stern and triumphant ones of Admiral Misumaru and Ryoko. A chill went up his spine. Where was this headed?  
  
"Third, one of the most shocking things I will tell you now is her condition. One hour ago she stabilized and is well on her way to full recovery. This is AFTER I stopped medicating her."  
  
"This is insane! What are you driving at Inez? Even my wildest guesses on her identity didn't veer on this route. What are you trying to prove?" Admiral Misumaru asked her thoroughly perplexed. Inez looked around for additional questions. Seeing only confused faces she continued.  
  
"Fourth, I found a strange nanotech compound in her blood that I found was doing most of the healing. It is very advanced and I have never seen anything like it in UEF or Jovian technology. I found it in one other place though. The bloodstream of Amano Hikaru."  
  
"WHAT! She put some kind of stuff in Hikaru!?" Ryoko yelled casting an enraged look at the oblivious Suzuki.  
  
"Yes, she did. And I think it is precisely what healed her," Inez told Ryoko trying to calm her. "I think I can fairly say whatever it is, it is beyond our manufacturing capabilities."  
  
"Make your point Inez," Erina said getting impatient with her slow annunciation of her points.  
  
"I was just getting there Erina. The final piece of evidence, however, is what shocked me the most. Everything else I have mentioned can be explained away in multiple ways but not this last bit." A new screen showing biochemical data flashed up.  
  
"This is the biochemistry of Suzuki Miaka. It seems normal but it is incredibly abnormal in one minor detail." Another screen popped up showing several molecules in detail. "I discovered the reason why Suzuki rejected all of the medicines I gave her. To explain we need to talk about life in detail. What do you think life is?"  
  
"I'm alive!" Yurika said raising her hand. Erina shook her head in disgust.  
"I know this is a difficult question. I doubt I could answer it myself. However, as far as life on Earth and the simplistic life we know is native to Mars and Europa is concerned, they all have a similar feature. Their amino acids are 'left-handed'. Technically, in chemistry we call handedness 'chirality'."  
  
"How can a molecule have hands?" Hikaru asked from her bed.  
  
"They don't have hands Hikaru, they have structural orientations. If you were to get the 3D structure of many molecules and put it in front of a mirror, the reflection would have the same atoms, and technically the same structure, but it would be 'backward' like all mirror images are. This is the other 'hand' of the molecule. Amino acids, which make up all the proteins in our body, can have both right-handed and left-handed versions. When you do a normal lab experiment to synthesize them you get some of both. However, in all life we know, only the left-handed amino acids are used." Another screen showing data that everyone recognized to be boson jump information appeared.  
  
"As you know one of the key problems of our age has been organic boson jumping. Why can't living beings jump? I have asked this question for a while and continued to investigate it while under captivity. The answer is this. The boson jump computer is set up to convert only right-handed amino acids to particles and back again. Left-handed amino acids get misinterpreted killing whoever jumps. Only in native Martians, who have DNA which adds chemicals that allow the computer to compensate, can survive a jump and I have learned it still hurts us. Every time Akito, Yurika, myself, or a Jovian jumps it does subtle intracellular damage which may require treatment to fix a few years down the road. In summary, the boson jump computer was made to jump life. Just not our kind of life."  
  
"Don't tell me this is going where I think it is," Jun said looking visibly alarmed. Inez turned to him and nodded.  
  
"In analyzing Suzuki Miaka's biochemistry I found almost all of her amino acids are right-handed. This explains why she rejects the drugs made for us," Inez finished.  
  
"So this means she's some kind of special person right Inez?" Yurika asked innocently.  
  
"No, I don't think that's what Inez is saying at all Yurika," Ruri spoke up.  
  
"Ruri is right. I am not saying she is a special person Yurika. I'm saying science and logic point to the fact she isn't a person at all," Inez concluded. Hikaru dropped her manga. Admiral Misumaru's eyes went so wide one would swear they would pop out. There were gasps and cries and then a deathly silence descended upon the room.  
  
"Oh shit," Akito of all people said breaking the verbal impasse. "This is crazy. I mean do you all know what this means? This is even bigger than boson jumping. Do we have any idea who she is? Where she came from?"  
  
"No, I don't have any definite idea Akito but I would say my instincts point to the fact that she is intimately connected with whatever race built the boson jump computer and the other relics we have found across the solar system," Inez commented.  
  
"We must put her under armed guard immediately!" Goat yelled. "We have no idea what she or should I say 'it' is capable of!"  
  
"No, but we do know she can jump," Yurika broke in. "That would make the concept of an armed guard a bit ludicrous. Besides she hasn't hurt anyone so far. Why would she wait until now?" Akito nodded in agreement, surprised at Yurika's softening stance towards the sleeping patient.  
  
"I do know this. We arrive in about six hours and I hope she is awake by then because she may be the only one that can explain to us what the hell it is we will find," Jun observed. "Besides that I would just say monitor her constantly."  
  
Inez nodded. "Now are there any other questions?" she asked. Everyone's hands shot up in unison. Yurika even held up two to show she had an extra amount of questions. Inez sighed. Sometimes being Ms. Know-it-all had its disadvantages. However, addressing the ignorance of others usually helped to reveal your own ignorance so it would be time well spent. She knew though that the only sure cure to this ignorance would be Suzuki's awakening. When that would happen was anyone's guess.  
  
  
A/N: OK, that's it for now...I really think I can wrap this up in either one extra long chapter or two more chapters so the end is in sight. I never imagined that it would be this long but I've had fun writing it and I hope you have had fun reading it. I am really appreciative of all the comments and criticism I have received. I originally started this to improve my writing skills so feedback is just what I need. Happy New Years to everyone and best wishes for a great 2003! 


	15. Amazing Discoveries

Chapter 15 – Amazing Discoveries  
  
Silence reigned on the bridge of the ND-005 Excalibur as Saturn loomed large in the view screen. They were now farther than almost any UEF battleship had ever been. There had never been the need for an armed presence outside of the Mars Perimeter where most human habitation was concentrated. The territory, however, was well charted from the old Pioneer and Voyager probes of the nascent space effort to the later massive mapping and exploration of the following centuries. However, there were no human souls for tens of astronomical units* and no amount of cartographic knowledge could fill the void of dread and loneliness as they approached the unknown.  
  
*Astronomical units (AU) is the standard measure of interplanetary distances and is equal to the distance of Earth to the sun (about 8 light minutes or roughly 149 millions km/93 million miles)  
  
Jun stared at the view screen with a look of intent and courage that was the trademark of every great captain. Jun, however, was a human being and his courageous visage served only to allay the fears of his crew and to hide his own doubt. The fact was, no one knew what they hell they were about to get into. They were two hours from arriving at a mysterious orbital object that had somehow been missed by all previous explorations of manned or unmanned spacecraft. To add to the confusion, they had an injured crew member of the Nadesico who had not only lied about her past but probably about her very nature. A final discouraging piece of news came from the remote probes the ships had launched to guard their rear. A massive Jovian fleet was emerging from chulips at a distance of only half a day at most and they seemed very intent on exacting revenge for the past grievances.  
  
Jun sighed and tried to think on the bright side. The fact that they were alive was no small miracle. Rescuing Inez had been a huge boost to morale and injuries had been surprisingly light from the last battle. However, what they needed now was not wishful thinking. What they needed was more than a miracle. Jun did the mental calculations. In the next twenty-four hours they had to find out what this artifact was, take whatever information or cargo they could, possibly destroy it if it posed a huge threat, take on a Jovian fleet, fly back through Jovian territory to UEF space, and then face a UEF which was probably more likely to court martial them for disobeying orders, treason, and who knows what else. Jun then remembered he had been discharged and was a civilian again. It didn't mean easier treatment. It just means he may get a few more appeals before the firing squad.  
  
"Captain Aoi, we have an incoming message from the Nadesico," his communications officer informed him. Jun nodded.  
  
"Let it through," he replied. As expected, he saw Yurika's somber face that was seemed wearied from hours of contemplation and insomnia.  
  
"Jun, do you think we are ready for this? The Nadesico will go in since we have the most experienced personnel. Can you and Erina handle covering us?" she asked.  
  
  
"You're in good hands Yurika. However, I would like to know if you have any idea how long this will take? The shorter the better since I would like to try to avoid any more fun times with the Jovian forces."  
  
"I can't guarantee anything. Akito has no idea what it is and we aren't sure if we should salvage it or destroy it. The craziest thing is we keep scanning the coordinates and nothing is there. It's like this is one big joke. That is what disturbs me the most. If we came out here for nothing," Yurika finished.  
  
"I understand. Update me on all developments. I'll get a defense perimeter established. Good luck," Jun told her.  
  
"Thanks!" Yurika said giving the big "V" with her fingers and disappearing from the screen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Admiral Kusakabe's nerves were shot. Not only had the past two days been humiliating, he had just got back off of a secure conference with one of his allies in the Jovian High Command. According to his contact there was active debate within the command to relieve him before the upcoming battle. He would be returned to Europa to face a board of inquiry and disgrace. It was hard to imagine that only eighteen months earlier he had become the most popular leader among the Jovian masses for his stirring eulogy for Shiratori Tsukumo.  
  
But he still had hope. As much as he was politically vulnerable, so were his enemies. If he could hold them off for just this one battle he could secure a much needed victory and hopefully the means to repulse the accused UEF forces from their back doorstep. He needed time. And he needed that damn Akatsuki to perform. Neither of them trusted each other, but both needed each other now more than ever. All they needed was time. But time was never on your side in war and time could be a greater adversary than the most cunning opponent.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Darkness. Deep darkness. However, she was aware of the darkness now. That awareness meant that it no longer consumed her senses and thoughts. She was becoming conscious. She was becoming conscious again after such a long sleep. How long had it been? One year? Two years? Five? She felt her cognition slowly stirring from lethargy and she began to grasp control of her situation. She did not yet feel anything. Her senses had not yet come back. That was fine though. They were always the last things to return. She expected to wake up, say hello to friends and colleagues, go back to work…  
  
NERGAL  
  
The thought jolted her ruminations like a thunderbolt. Nergal? Wait…This was wrong. This was all wrong. Her memory came back in a flood. She hadn't slept for a few years. She had overslept by far too many and the first thing she remembered coming back to reality was the blue and red insignia of Nergal. Her memory was still hazy as she struggled to reconstruct what else she could.  
  
TENKAWA  
  
Tenkawa…oh yes, Tenkawa. Mr and Mrs. Tenkawa were her new employers. At her newest in a string of jobs she had taken up in this new world. Her disguise was seemed to work well. They were hard-working but kind. They even had a party at their house once that she had come to and met their darling two year old son….  
  
AKITO  
  
Akito…the only survivor of the Tenkawa line. She had wanted to help him, she really had but she had more important things to do. But they had met again and he had been older…and he had the secret to everything she had been looking for.   
  
She felt a tingling now. Yes, her sense of touch was returning, soon would follow hearing, and the smell and taste, and finally sight.  
  
An audible alarm alerted Inez to that Suzuki's SQUID brain scan showed increasing activity that could be construed as a return to consciousness. Suzuki's brain also proved to be a bit of a mystery containing structures that had no analogue in a normal person's. Inez was so intrigued she hoped that Suzuki would consent to becoming a long-term study in exobiology. At least she was waking up though, so maybe they could get some answers. Following protocol, she alerted the Captain.  
  
"Captain Misumaru," Inez said her face appearing on the view screen of Nadesico's bridge. "Our patient is regaining consciousness. As soon as she is coherent I think we should begin an interrogation. Your presence or Akito's, however, is not needed until that time." Yurika nodded.  
  
"I'm happy she is alright. She is a 'she' isn't she Inez?" Yurika inquired.  
  
"That is a question I cannot answer, Captain," Inez replied.  
  
"I will come now if you don't mind," Admiral Misumaru said getting up and heading off the bridge.  
  
"Thank you Inez. Keep us informed," Yurika said. Inez nodded and closed off the viewscreen.  
  
"Captain, we are nearing the coordinates," Minato informed her.  
  
"Is anything there?!" Yurika demanded.  
  
"Still nothing, Captain," Ruri replied. However, Ruri had spoken too soon. Moments later as they continued their approach to the destination, all hell broke loose. The ship rocked violently and instrumentation went haywire.   
  
As she struggled to stay in her seat, Minato reported the strangest of readings. "Captain! Our engines are at full power but we are being pushed back! It's as if there were some sort of external force..." she stammered struggling to regain control. Yurika desperately looked to Ruri for answers.  
  
"Captain, it seems we have run into a massive, distortion-like field. It has significantly different features though than a regular gravitational field including an electromagnetic component. It seem impenetrable!" Ruri said as she crunched through Omoikane's data.  
  
"Minato, Ruri get us under control! Megumi send out an SOS now!" Yurika yelled.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jun jumped as the SOS blared across the communicator. Yurika was in trouble!   
  
"Pull the Nadesico up now! See what assistance they need!" Jun commanded. The communications officer frantically complied pulling up the noise-filled screen where Yurika's face and voice were barely recognizable.  
  
"Hel…someth…ield..trange," the image's garbled voice said. Suddenly as quickly as the panic had started everything cleared. The image became clear and Yurika's voice was understandable.  
  
"Jun, we have…I mean we had a situation. We've stopped shaking. Report!" Yurika cried.  
  
"We are no longer under the influence of the field Captain," Ruri started. "It seems once we pass a certain border the field's influence stops. All systems are normal again."  
  
"Full stop!" Yurika commanded and Minato replied.  
  
"Yurika! Is everything OK?" Jun asked.  
  
"What happened? Did she finally get herself killed?" Erina asked as she joined the conversation.  
  
"It was almost as if we were bounced back by some protective field. Does anyone have any idea of how do deal with this?" Yurika asked. The other two captains just had blank stares. Another obstacle. Could this get any worse?  
  
The violent shaking of the ship was enough to rouse Suzuki from the remnants of her coma and into full awareness.   
  
"Ai, what's happening!?" she croaked barely able to speak. Inez, trying to clean the mess made from falling articles and papers walked over to her side. Admiral Misumaru who had just picked himself up from a fall was astonished at the fact she was awake.  
  
"That was a damn quick recovery!" he observed.  
  
"We were approaching the coordinates when we encountered some sort of massive energy surge. It seems to have stopped for the moment. Are you all right?" she asked Suzuki. Suzuki nodded motioning for a cup of water. The Admiral kept viewing her quizzically. Inez went to the sink and began to fill a cup. As she watched the water level slowly rise in the cup she suddenly realized that Suzuki had not called her Inez. She had called her Ai. Inez's mind suddenly began moving at a thousand miles an hour. She ignored the cup as the water overflowed its sides onto her hand and into the drain. No one had called her Ai. No one since she was a young Martian….  
  
Inez snapped back to reality and seeing her carelessness, turned off the faucet and emptied some of the water in the cup to lower the water level. When she turned around and looked at Suzuki, the latter was shocked at the look in Inez's eyes. The normally rational face of the scientist had been replaced by a look of shock and surprise. Suzuki knew she had slipped. Oh well, it was all out of the bag anyway so why keep up appearances.  
  
"I know it's been a long time Ai," Suzuki said. Inez stopped walking towards her. Carelessly, she dropped the cup and it rattled against the sterile floor spilling water into an abstract puddle at her feet.  
  
"Good Lord…who and what the hell are you. How can you call me by this name?!" Inez started.  
  
"Inez, I know you don't remember much of me. We meant it that way. However, I was there with you for all the time you visited us. Why else would I have risked myself so recklessly to save you?" Suzuki continued. Inez stood staring for a moment. Then, not letting her eyes leave Suzuki, she filled up the cup again and walked over towards her. Admiral Misumaru walked up to her and stopped her with an outstretched arm.  
  
"Dr. Fressange, we know nothing of her or what she is capable of. I would advise you to keep your distance," the Admiral replied glaring at Suzuki with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"Admiral, I can jump anywhere in this star system with a thought. If I had wanted to injure you, could I not have easily done so already?" she said. The Admiral's expression did not change but he lowered his arm and allowed Inez to pass. Inez went and sat next to her, giving her the cup of water. Suzuki gratefully hydrated her parched throat and continued.  
  
"I have many things I could tell you about all the time we shared, but right now we have more important problems. Inez, you must tell Yurika not to directly approach those coordinates. Even trying to blast your way through would be futile."  
  
"Should I tell them to come here?" she asked.  
  
"That would be productive. How much time do we have?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"Not much. The Jovians are massing their forces to chase us," Inez replied.  
  
"Then we must hurry. And I must regain my strength. Can we work together admiral?" she asked turning towards the still distant Misumaru. He continued to frown but she construed his lack of rejection as an affirmative.  
  
As soon as they received Inez's message, Yurika accompanied by Akito, Ruri, and Ryoko rushed down to the sick bay. There waiting were Inez, the Admiral, Jun and Erina via hologram, and an awake and smiling Suzuki.  
  
"Good Lord," Akito said repeating Inez's swearing. Just a day ago she had been riddled with bullets like swiss cheese and now she was smiling?!  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me, Akito?" Suzuki asked. Akito nodded and went to her side.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I would say thank you again, but I don't even know who or what I am saying thank you to," Akito started.  
  
"How could you have lied to us all this time?" Yurika pleaded.  
  
Suzuki's smile slowly faded and she looked down at her lap. "I have lied to everyone for the past thirty years. Ever since I was woken by the excavation from Nergal. Ever since I struggled with my human form and passed through human society, my life has been a lie. But now that you know the truth, I can assure you Captain, there will be no more lies," she continued.  
  
"We'll see. You've already betrayed two of your benefactors, why shouldn't we expect to be the third?" Admiral Misumaru said with a huff glancing at Ryoko.  
  
"Two? I only betrayed Erina and it was because I saw the path she was heading on. If you mean the Tenkawas I was powerless and as taken off-guard as they were when they explosion hit the lab. I was barely able to jump out alive."  
  
"OK, hold on. We're jumping around too much here," Inez interjected. "Suzuki, is that your real name? Please start from the beginning."  
  
Suzuki sighed and began to tell the details of her life. "I am indeed a member of the race you call the Ancients. We occupied this solar system for a long period of time millions of years before the arrival of the sentient creatures on Earth known as humanity. To describe ourselves and our civilization to you could take years. We do not have that kind of time though if the information Inez gave me on the Jovians is correct." Jun nodded.  
  
"All this time…all these years I've had an alien as my confidante!" Erina exclaimed seemingly more shocked and disturbed than anyone else by this revelation.  
  
"We created the technology behind the boson jump processing system and the manufacturing complex in Jovian orbit among other artifacts. In fact, when I awoke I was surprised so little of us was left," Suzuki explained.  
  
"What is this about waking?" Akito asked.  
  
"Well, though we are intelligent beings our evolution gave us a need to periodically undergo long-term hibernation, much like some animals of Earth. Usually it lasts two to five years. I went to sleep for what I thought was a short nap…"   
  
"And you woke up a bit late. Bad alarm clock?" Admiral Misumaru asked.  
  
"Very bad. In fact about twenty million years bad," Suzuki said with a sigh.  
  
"The next thing I knew I had waken up by an automated Nergal excavation robot. I checked for any other occupants and all of the other hibernation pods contained dead bodies who had been asphyxiated or were already empty."  
  
"So then, you did what?" Yurika asked with her usual innocent curiosity.  
  
"I struggled from both the shock of being awake and finding that my world as I knew it was gone. It was an even greater shock than that which you feel right now. Almost all of the computer databanks had long since been deactivated. In fact, one of the few systems that was still left operating was the boson jump computer, which figures since it was built to not need maintenance." Suzuki asked for more water and Inez quickly went to the sink to refill her cup.  
  
"What happened to your people?" Jun asked. "Didn't they like leave a note or something for you to follow?" he asked.  
  
"That's what disturbs me the most. Nothing was wrong when I fell asleep, however, I can't believe that they would just forget us and leave us behind and all so suddenly! It was as if there was suddenly a huge event and they were all gone. They didn't even bother to clean up many things including the boson computer."  
  
"But they left you all the same. No clues, no messages, just their absence," Inez remarked. Suzuki frowned and nodded taking the water from Inez.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a coincidence though since I woke up in your time Ai. After all, we knew we would eventually be gone…," she said looking at Inez. "We had known that since you had visited us. I know you don't remember me. It wasn't a long time you stayed with us but we learned a lot from each other in the brief time we had. The knowledge of human DNA we gained from you allowed us to make the nanomachines to leave in the soil awaiting humanity's arrival. But you also told us about a future where we did not exist here. It frightened us but then again what could we do? Nothing lasts forever."  
  
"But couldn't you have just jumped into the future and seen things for yourself?" Inez asked.  
  
"Jumping into a future past your own existence never seems to work. The computer won't let the traveler jump back. The only way you were able to jump into the past and future as a child was that you belonged to this time frame. We obviously did not."  
  
"This is all fascinating, but how does it connect to our current situation? How did you get into Nergal?" Erina asked.  
  
"The knowledge from Inez's DNA allowed me to make my own human body. I actually modeled myself after a centerfold from a magazine a Nergal worker was reading at the excavation site," she said chuckling.  
  
"And so you began to find your way through human society. Learning as you went. Obviously you are technically skilled since you have held a string of scientific jobs," Admiral Misumaru said.  
  
"Yes, human society has been very interesting but I have always been bothered about where the Ancients went. Why was I left alone? I tried to find answers but with limited resources I soon found an organization that I could work through to get answers," she continued.  
  
"Nergal," Akito said with sudden clarity. "That's why you worked at my parents lab and later for Akatsuki and Erina."  
  
"Oh great, so we were the ones being used. How ironic!" Erina exclaimed.  
  
"It was all for a good cause Erina," Suzuki said. "All this time I had been looking for what we have found here in the orbit of Saturn. It seems they had moved it because it used to be farther out, but perhaps they wanted it to be within humanity's reach." Suzuki paused and looked down again. "But if we could have known all this war would have resulted then we probably should have destroyed everything and left no remnants. Dr. Tenkawa apparently discovered it but kept it a closely held secret, even from me. Its location I had thought died with him and his wife. Until now…"  
  
"So what is this thing then?" Jun asked everyone waiting with baited breath.  
  
Suzuki smiled. "Inez, I think you have probably already concluded one thing about our origins. What is it?"  
  
"The level of the ruins seems to indicate that your settlement here was more like a colony, not a full fledged civilization." Inez replied.  
  
"Very good. This is, to tell you the truth, a rather boring section of the galaxy. We were a permanent settlement but not a large one. In fact most of the technology you see we left here was hardly the most impressive. The boson jump computer was pretty standard for transportation within star systems. Now to get between star systems you would need something bigger. Which is exactly what we have at the given coordinates. The little working equipment that was left I believe was left for humanity's benefit though I'm not completely sure."  
  
"Whoa! Are you telling us that we can go anywhere with the jump computer here?" Yurika asked with excitement.  
  
"Well, almost. There is a certain range usually about 100 or so light years for the computer to process. But that's the general gist. But I'm sure they knew such a device could be dangerous. Not knowing what kind of civilization you would develop it could be harmful to allow you to jump into other systems. With the jump computer on the Nadesico you can only jump around in the solar system and be a menace to yourself. With this additional power you could menace others…"  
  
"Which explains the massive shielding most likely," Inez reasoned. "So how would we get at this thing with such protection?"  
  
"Always the scientist, Inez. You showed such a curiosity even as a little girl. Yes, that is why we have the field. You cannot even boson jump through the shielding, which is why I couldn't circumvent you all in getting here. The field can be lowered but in only one way. You have that way Inez if you kept what we gave you."  
  
"The pad! I thought it was a message of some sort all this time," Inez exclaimed standing up in excitement.  
  
"It is a message, but it's also a key as well. Akito," she said turning toward him. "What your father found was most likely information explaining the location and purpose of the device. I know this may sound cold, but it's good he protected it with his life."  
  
"I understand," Akito said looking down. Yurika took his hand in her own to give him comfort.  
  
"I may not be completely healed but it is essential we use the key to unlock the artifact and get down there immediately. We can probably dock the Nadesico on the installation," Suzuki finished.  
  
Yurika nodded and looked at Jun and Erina who were still flabbergasted but consented as well.  
  
"Wait," Admiral Misumaru said standing up. "This story is fantastic and maybe it is true but I'm still not convinced that everything you say is credible. For all we know we could unlock Armageddon with that thing. You have already shown that you are not afraid to kill if you believe it is right, what makes us sure you aren't leading us into a trap?"  
  
"Agreed," said Erina. Jun reluctantly nodded as well.  
  
"Fine," Suzuki started. "Then consider this. If my only concern was to get here and deactivate the device why am I telling you all this?"  
  
"Because you got caught. If Inez had not found your true nature would you actually have told us all this?" Admiral Misumaru pressed.  
  
"I had intended to reveal this to you eventually anyway, but if you need more credibility I will give you this. If I was really so cynical why would I have helped Akito and Hikaru? I nearly blew my cover there. And why risk bringing Inez back? I could have just snatched the pad from her and boson jumped straight here to Saturn in my Aesti without getting nearly killed by the Jovians. I know you are a wise man and my credentials look like crap right now but I have to have your trust here. I could easily jump out of here and let you all get killed by the advancing Jovian fleet but I won't. Because I realize the values of the people here and the people themselves are worth saving. Some truths are universal. If not for you I would barely have any hope for your kind."  
  
"So you want us to disarm the field?" Ruri said.  
  
"Yes, we can easily do it. Just let Omoikane interface with the pad and she'll figure out the rest."  
  
"Yurika, this is your ship. I'll let you make this decision," the Admiral said.  
  
Yurika sat in quiet contemplation for a moment and then became animated. "We'll do it. Let's get to the bridge immediately. Suzuki you stay here and rest."  
  
"No, I'm fine and I'm coming as well. I'll meet you there," she said smiling. In a sudden flash, she was gone.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to get used to that. Hikaru you well enough to come?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"I think so. Inez?" Hikaru asked. Inez nodded and helped her into a wheelchair. They headed for the bridge where Suzuki waited for them with a shocked bridge crew staring at her.  
  
"Captain, she just…" Megumi started.  
  
"I know. Don't worry about it. Just work with Ruri to get this thing working," Yurika replied. Inez handed Ruri the pad and the electronic princess began to do her magic. Moments later the high energy readings of the field disappeared and a large object, previously transparent, appeared in front of the frothy upper atmosphere of Saturn. It looked like a giant high tech honeycomb. Six faces with countless hexagonal structures embedded in its surface. It's mystifying blue hue confirmed it was made of chulip crystal material.  
  
Everyone was silent in shock, Minato and Yukina putting their hands to their mouths while Megumi just stared dumbly.  
  
"Is this it?" Yurika asked Suzuki. Suzuki nodded. "Right. Minato prepare to dock." Yurika commanded.  
  
"Yes Captain, but you see, it seems to be drawing us in already," Minato replied.  
  
"Well I guess we just go along with the ride," Akito said.  
  
"Yurika, we've got a problem," Jun said coming up on the screen. "It seems while we were being captivated by stories of aliens, the Jovians got on the move. They'll be here in eight hours."  
  
"Do we have enough time Suzuki-san?" Yurika turned and asked her.  
  
"Even I don't have that answer Captain," she said staring at the massive object on the viewscreen.  
  
A/N – OK, I hope this didn't seem too rushed but only ONE MORE CHAPTER! It may be a bit long so give me some time to churn it out but everything is about to come together. Again thanks for all the helpful and encouraging feedback. I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years! 


	16. If Tomorrow Comes, Part I

A/N: This is it! Once again I apologize for the long delay. Not only has my schedule gotten even more hectic (if that were possible) but writer's block really hit me in a big way. After several revisions though I settled on a version I like. I hope you enjoy this last chapter (in two parts) and the epilogue. Oh yeah I owe the title to a book a read a while back by Sidney Sheldon. It was a cool title so I hope he doesn't mind me ripping it.  
  
This final chapter is dedicated to the brave crew of the Space Shuttle Columbia. May their example continue to inspire others in the great exploration of space and the unknown.  
  
Chapter 16 – If Tomorrow Comes, Part I  
  
"Captain, we have successfully docked with the…thing," Minato informed Yurika as she powered down the ship's engines. The massive structure had formed a giant conical extrusion as the Nadesico had neared it. They had parked on the side of it after Suzuki had informed them it was a dock. The facility now filled the Nadesico's view screen only allowing a small portion of Saturn to be visible. There was a gentle shake as the dock molded itself to fit the Nadesico's airlocks and soon a green light on Ruri's console indicated they could leave the ship.  
  
"The docking connection is complete, Captain. Sensors indicate an atmosphere similar to that of terraformed Mars. High in carbon dioxide but very breathable," Ruri added in.  
  
"Right. Yeah I guess we'll board this thing now…" Yurika stammered intimating indecision.  
  
"I promise nothing bad will happen. It's only a bigger version of what you already have in the cargo hold," Suzuki reassured her. Yurika looked to Akito for support . He nodded and took her hand. That was all the prodding she needed.  
  
"Let's see who should come with us. We'll be boarding now and we'll probably need all the expertise we can get. Of course, AKITO, Ruri, Inez, Goat, and Ryoko!" she said making a V sign. "Father, I would like you to join us as well," Yurika asked him. The Admiral nodded.  
  
"Of course, we will go fully armed," he said giving Suzuki a suspicious stare.  
  
"If it makes you feel more comfortable," Suzuki said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Megumi, bring up Jun and Erina on the screen." Jun and Erina soon came up with noticeably concerned expressions on their faces.  
  
"Yurika, what happened? It's like part of that thing reached out and grabbed you. Is everyone alright?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine, it was just some sort of automatic docking mechanism. Are you and Erina sure you can handle the Jovians?" she asked now showing concern herself.  
  
"If you hurry your ass up and finish down there we won't have to!" Erina snapped. "We'll watch our backs just please make haste!"  
  
"Gee, you don't have to be so mean Erina. Thanks you two!" Yurika said. "We'll keep in touch."  
  
"Can you raise the field from the facility up to protect us?" Jun asked with a sudden insight. Yurika realizing the potential looked at Suzuki hopefully.  
"When the field is up it takes all of the computer's power and shuts down everything else. We won't be able to use it and find out anything if we do that," Suzuki replied. Yurika nodded. If that happened they would be safe but they would have come all this way for nothing AND not be able to jump out and back to Earth. It was a risk they would have to take.  
  
"Let's go then. Get any equipment you think we may need Inez," Yurika ordered. Inez nodded. "We'll meet at the airlock in thirty minutes." Everyone left the bridge to go and prepare themselves. The chain of command made Minato the captain in the absence of the other crew members and she began to prepare accordingly.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just us four. She said to Megumi, Yukina, and Hikaru. You think you can handle the auxiliary systems Hikaru?" she asked. Hikaru nodded giving an enthusiastic smile. "Excellent, we may have to get ready to run out of here at a moment's notice."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about today," Megumi added. "It just seems like we've been so lucky all this time and it all may run out today. Kusakabe seems like the kind of man who will stop at nothing to achieve his aims. Even more so than Akatsuki."  
  
"He had my brother killed!" Yukina stammered shaking. "My brother only wanted peace and he gave him a bullet instead. How could I have been so blind to follow him all that time. Maybe Suzuki was right…maybe humanity can't handle this kind of power."  
  
"War often blinds us to many obvious things Yukina. Tsukumo, your brother, was a great man. He believed that humanity could become something that could handle this and so do I," Minato said. "Who could have known I would ever have even considered liking a Jovian, much less loving one."  
  
**********************************  
  
Yurika showed up at Akito's room ten minutes before their rendezvous time. He let her in and she noticed that a picture of his parents was on his computer view screen.   
  
"This must be hard for you. This was the last thing your father wanted and now you are here. What do you want to do?" Yurika asked putting her arm around his waist.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure what he would have done if he had made it here in his lifetime," Akito said wistfully looking at the picture of them holding him when he was three years old. I can just try to follow the example he set in opposing Nergal's or any government's desire to monopolize this power from the rest of humanity. There has to be some good that can be gained from this but not if someone like Kusakabe or Akatsuki holds it." He looked in Yurika's eyes. "Thank you for supporting me all this time, even when I didn't want your help," he finished.  
  
"Akito…" she whispered embracing him. They stood in embrace until their enchantment was broken by Ruri's hologram.  
  
"Akito, Captain. You are now late for your own appointed meeting time," Ruri said. Akito and Yurika jumped looking at the time and quickly ran out. They arrived at the airlock out of breath from running the full length of the Nadesico. Admiral Misumaru gave Yurika a firm look and she instantly reassumed the decorum necessary for a captain.  
  
"Let's…*huff….go," she breathed. Goat opened the airlock and the group stepped through, lead by Suzuki, into the unknown.  
**********************************  
  
"First officer, report!" Kusakabe bellowed.   
  
"Sir, we have a fleet of approximately thirty-five fully armed battleships. We will reach the assigned coordinates in approximately two hours sir!" the First Officer responded.  
  
"Excellent, notify the High Command that we don't need any more reinforcements and we will contact them again once we are victorious."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Kusakabe smiled at the brilliance of his plan. The Nadesico and her friends were probably monitoring the decoy fleet buildup he had commanded. His fleet had secretly jumped to a position off the right flank of the Nadesico. They thought they had about seven hours until the Jovian fleet arrived. They were actually about to engage in combat in less time than it took to watch a movie. That ditzy Captain Misumaru wanted to play games and tactics? Let her see if she can figure this one out. This time he was playing for keeps and there would be no mistakes!  
  
"Akatsuki, is everything ready on your part?" he asked.  
  
"If your men perform, I can do my job," Akatsuki replied back tersely.  
  
"My men, WILL do their job. It's your fuck ups I'm worried about. This is your last chance Nagare," Akatsuki said. Akatsuki hid any displeasure he had at being referred to on a first name basis. He didn't want to antagonize this fool.  
  
"All I need to do is get on the Excalibur and I'll be fine…" the thought. The Chairman of Nergal was never lacking a scheme and was already plotting the demise of both the Nadesico and his current captor. "The risk will be terrible but oh the victory will be so sweet…" Akatsuki thought.   
  
*************************************  
The away team of the Nadesico proceeded with trepidation down a long, dark corridor. The only light to guide them was the light emitting from the Nadesico through the airlock they had just passed through and the flashlights Goat had distributed before they departed. The walls of the structure had a sleek and mercurial composition. They were so fluid that they seemed to be made of some sort of liquid. However, touching them dispelled such an optical illusion since they were as hard and cool as any solid surface.  
  
Inez ran her hands along the walls with a childlike wonder. "Amazing…there are no joints, no nuts, no bolts, it is one seamlessly constructed whole. Mankind's technological wizardry pales in the face of such a masterpiece of design and genius…" The rest stared around in wonder as well at the amazing makeup of the place.  
  
"Suzuki, why is it so dark?" Akito asked. "Shouldn't the power be restored now?"  
  
"Well, technically yes. But it's trying to boot up the computer system now so we may be in the dark for a while until everything is working. It would be best if we went to the central core now. If there is any evidence of what happened over the last few years it would be there. Let's go," she finished and began walking into the dark corridor. After a second of hesitation, Akito and Yurika followed her and they were followed in turn by the rest of the team.  
  
"Something about this is creepy," Yurika muttered. The flashlights revealed ahead of them nothing but a continuing corridor while behind the light from the Nadesico slowly faded to the point of providing little useful illumination.  
  
"Everyone hold hands. The last thing we need is to lose somebody in here," Goat bellowed. In agreement, everyone quickly grabbed the person closest to them forming a human chain that snaked through the passageways with Suzuki at the head.  
  
"So, with this larger jump computer we can go anywhere we want?" Inez asked as they continued walking.   
  
"Well, within a given range. For densely populated regions of space we had large computers, but for sparse regions we needed to put jump computers on the ships themselves. This computer was just recently built before I went to sleep since we were finally having enough traffic in this part of space to justify one," Suzuki explained.  
  
"Amazing…" Inez said again.  
  
After walking for almost an hour, the crew was growing noticeably nervous and weary. "Wait, let's take a quick break." Admiral Misumaru finally asked. Suzuki turned and confronted him.  
  
"We don't have much time as it is. We should be there soon, we can't waste time sitting around," she sternly rebuked him.  
"I have to agree though. I'm tired too," Yurika said looking pitiful.   
  
"Can't you just jump us there?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"This facility requires such precise calculations it shields out any boson jumping not facilitated by its own computer. Since it is probably not yet active, we cannot use the jump computer on the Nadesico to get into the center of the facility. Our only way is to walk for now. It is only about twenty more minutes ahead, I promise."  
  
Not pleased by her bluntness, but seeing the logic of her argument they all agreed to continue on. After twenty minutes, true to her word, they arrived. The tunnel abruptly ended and they entered a room of an almost unimaginable scale. Goat set off some magnesium flares to illuminate their surroundings. The chamber was circular with three other corridor openings separated from the one they stood in at equal intervals. What was shocking, however, was in the middle of the room. Above them was one of the most awesome sights they had ever beheld.  
  
A giant cylinder, made completely of chulip crystal and intricately marked with trillions of small grooves and designs stretched levitated above them without support. It extended above their heads like a massive shaft into a tunnel that seemed to stretch on literally for miles.  
  
"My God…" Admiral Misumaru said gaping at the massive monolith. Ruri, who had previously been quiet, absorbed by the wonder of their surroundings, was finally compelled to speak up.  
  
"This must be the computer. The engravings and material seem very similar to the jump computer on the Nadesico. But something seems wrong," she said with a tremor in her voice. Even Ruri's normally placid exterior had been shaken by the magnificence of it all.  
  
"You are correct Ruri. This is what I had told you all about. Now I can make sure we can get this thing started," she replied. Ruri nodded but still looked at it all uneasily.  
  
"Wait! If Ruri has suspicions, I damn well will not permit you to start this thing," Admiral Misumaru said stepping forward.  
  
"This must be done. Didn't you realize that when you came here?" Suzuki asked. Suddenly Ruri realized what was wrong.  
  
"Suzuki-san. That shaft above us…it's too long," she started. Inez looked at Ruri and then back at the computer. She then slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Ruri is right. This facility does not seem have a radius large enough to support such a structure. If you take into account our average speed and our rate of ascent through the corridor, we should be only a few hundred meters below its upper surface. There is no way that the computer can stretch for what seems like kilometers above our head," Inez said rattling out her conclusions as fast as her brain could calculate them.  
  
"That's it, this has gone far enough!" Admiral Misumaru shouted. He reached into his coat and pulled out a military issue pistol. Yurika jumped with fright.  
  
"Father! What are you doing?!" she asked running towards him.  
  
"Stay away Yurika! This has gone far enough. What we are seeing is physically impossible! You mentioned nothing like this Suzuki Miaka, Heather Snowden, or whatever the hell you are!" he yelled pointing the gun towards her.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten your agreement to trust me?" Suzuki noted, seemingly unperturbed by the weapon pointed at her midsection.  
  
"Trust? Trust is earned not given on a whim! Let's see how much trust you deserve? You have lied to each and every person you have encountered over the last thirty years about the basic facts of your existence. Then you tell us that you are going to come clean and now you bring us here to what is supposedly just another computer but could be anything! Do you think I am going to let myself be another one of your pawns?" Admiral Misumaru said steadily approaching her.  
  
"Father, please!" Yurika shrieked.   
  
"Admiral, we don't have much time, this may be our only way out of this," Akito said.  
  
"Exactly. This could send you home," Suzuki said still standing her ground as Admiral Misumaru cautiously came towards her.  
  
"You may have brainwashed my daughter and her boyfriend but I won't be so deceived," he exclaimed.  
  
Suzuki sighed. "Fine, shoot me," she said finally. At this Admiral Misumaru stopped. He had expected denials, accusations, and maybe even pleading. Her immediate offer to surrender took him by surprise.  
  
"What game are you playing here?" he asked.  
  
"If we don't hurry and get this working, the Jovians will come. With numerical superiority they will defeat us. We will all be killed or taken captive. They will probably try to force me to activate this and countless suffering could be brought to both your people and others you don't even know about. I'd rather die than see that. So, if you think that I shouldn't do what we came here for, kill me now. At least the Jovians or UEF won't be able to use me to activate this."   
  
Suzuki began unzipping the front of her uniform. "Here," she said pointing to a region midway between her sternum and adam's apple. "Shoot here. That way you can kill me so that the nannites in my blood won't be able to heal me," she finished.  
  
"NO!" Akito yelled diving between the Admiral and Suzuki. "This is crazy! Don't you see Admiral? She could have killed and betrayed us a hundred times and she hasn't. Please!"   
  
"Akito, I completely understand this situation but we have no idea what we are getting into. You are biased since she helped you escape the Cosmos. This is not time for nostalgia. You have to look at the facts. It's only when she was nearly killed and we saw her capabilities that she came clean."  
  
"I'm not moving," he said. In a show of support Yurika came to his side as well.  
  
"Father, I have always trusted your counsel and advice. For once, please listen to and trust mine. These circumstances are not the best way to forge trust but trust has been forged. We are all going to either escape here together or die here together. Please see that!" she pleaded with him.  
  
"Damnit Yurika!" he yelled clinching his teeth. Ruri soon joined Akito and Yurika as human shields for Suzuki. The stalemate lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Admiral Misumaru felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Ryoko looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please, Admiral. You know I have felt the same misgivings as you about her, but this time we just have to make a bet and hope for the best."  
  
"Ryoko, you know she can't completely be trusted…" he continued and then stopped. Ryoko put her left arm around his shoulder and with her right hand gently held his hand with the gun.  
  
"Please, Misumaru-san" she said slowly lowering his hand. The Admiral was shocked as he noticed his resistance slowly dissipating. His hand began to lower under Ryoko's guidance until it pointed at the ground. Suddenly, the gravity of what he had just done hit him and he slowly let go of the gun. He looked down as it clanged on the floor once and then allowed quiet to reign once more. He raised his head and first looked at Ryoko. Improbably, she was smiling at him. He then turned to Suzuki and her three protectors.  
  
"I…I'm…," he stammered. Yurika ran over to him and embraced him.  
  
"I understand father, I understand…" she said. He looked up from her embrace to Suzuki and slowly nodded.  
  
"Forgive me. Please, keep your promise," he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"You are an honorable man, Admiral. If you forgive and trust me, I can only do the same," Suzuki replied to him smiling. "Also, I can answer your question now, Ruri," she said smiling.   
  
"So Inez and I are right about it being too large?" Ruri inquired.  
  
"Yes, you see. The corridor above you is not an illusion. It is an elaborate work of construction. However, this construction was not done with materials, it was done with space-time itself. In order to house the massive boson jump computer we would need to perform interstellar calculations efficiently we created a corridor with a special space-time curvature. The boson jump computer you see above you stretches for about 10,000 km, but the corridor itself stretches into infinity."  
  
Inez nearly fell over. "How is this possible?!"  
  
"There are many wonders of ours I would show you Inez if we only had time. But now we must get to work. I will begin activating the computer. I will need your pad and your help. Everyone else may be able to help as well but for now just relax," she said. Suzuki walked over to one wall and placed her hand on it closing her eyes. To everyone's amazement the floor below them began to morph and change itself---into chairs.  
  
"Please sit. They are safe I assure you," she said. The astonished crew sat down and watched with wonder as the wall suddenly came alive with displays and symbols that seemed to indicate a form of writing or mathematical notation. "We will be ready, I promise," she said still concentrating on activating the computer. The walls self-illuminated eliminating the need for flashlights. Everyone sat spellbound.  
  
"Never in all my years, would I have ever dreamed of seeing something like this," Ryoko started.  
  
"Neither would I, and I have twice as many as you do!" Admiral Misumaru, who was sitting next to her, replied. She chuckled and continued to watch the scene around her.  
  
*************************************  
  
Jun stood monitoring the space around them with the utmost vigilance and caution. The Jovian fleet massing behind them still wouldn't arrive for another seven hours. They had time. Earlier, Erina had brought up the point that they could possibly use Saturn's moons and ring debris to hide themselves to prepare for an ambush when they arrive. Jun had agreed and she had decided to send a group of probes out to investigate for good hiding places. So now they played the waiting game.   
  
Everyone was so tense, they didn't even bother to hide it anymore. This could be their last day and that was not an overstatement. With no clear means of escape they could only hope to fight long enough for the Nadesico crew to figure out a brilliant strategy to get them out. But deep in the recesses of his mind, not even Jun put that much faith in Yurika's abilities. They needed something bigger. They needed a miracle.  
  
"Captain Jun, Captain Won is contacting us. I'm bringing her up on the screen," his communications officer informed him. Jun nodded and Erina appeared. He was shocked by the look in her eyes. It betrayed an intense fear and helplessness that he wouldn't have expected from her.  
  
"Jun! I was sending some of the probes to the far side of Saturn to investigate possible ambush routes," she began.  
  
"I know, we discussed this earlier, what's wrong Erina?" he asked feeling very uneasy.  
  
"I lost contact with them all. At first I thought it was a blackout by Saturn's atmosphere or some sort of disturbance and I dispatched more to the same location. I lost those as well. Finally, I sent a last batch of probes with two Aestevalis units in order to get a better idea of what was going on…the Aestevalis's came into contact with a grasshopper scout patrol which they engaged and destroyed."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," Jun said.  
  
"You won't. The probes finally took their data and found the unspeakable. Jun, we've been outflanked. There is a Jovian fleet approaching us from our right flank and it is MUCH closer," she explained frantically.  
  
"How close is MUCH closer?" Jun asked.  
  
"Thirty minutes arrival."  
  
"THIRTY MINUTES!!!" Jun yelled. This was going from worse to impossible. They had no time to lose. "All hands battle stations! Erina, link our battle computers and prepare to engage," Jun said  
  
"Roger, we need a battle plan and quick!" Erina continued.  
  
"Yes, we'll do so. First, we must alert the Nadesico," he said commanding his officer to bring the Nadesico up on the screen. Minato's face soon appeared.  
  
"Hello Jun, I am the acting commander. What's wrong?" she asked seeing his face.  
  
"Minato, we've been played. We are about to come under attack. Warn the boarding crew now!" Minato's face instantly showed alarm.  
  
"We haven't been able to contact them since they entered that thing. We'll have to send somebody," she replied. "Do you need our support?"  
  
Jun thought for a moment. "Minato, you don't have enough crew to put up a fight effectively and we need you all to make sure they don't dock with the station. Send someone to alert them for now and that is all," he finished.  
  
"I understand, Nadesico out," she said closing the broadcast. "Izumi! I want you to go alert the team, wherever they are, in the station."  
  
"I want to go to!" Hikaru said waving from her wheelchair.  
  
"Hikaru, you are in no condition…" Minato started.  
  
"In no condition to fight but let me help somehow!" she pleaded. "Anyway this wheelchair can hit 60 mph (100 km/h) in 3 seconds!"  
  
"Well give me a ride!" Izumi said sitting in her lap. Before Minato could object they had zoomed off the bridge.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Weapons report!" Jun yelled.  
  
"Weapons ready," the tactical officer replied.  
  
"Aestevalis's report!"   
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Cosmos report!"  
  
"I'm ready. Jun…good luck," Erina said and then disappeared from view.  
  
"Enemy will engage in approximately ten minutes!" his tactical officer informed him. Jun looked at the sensor readout and felt his heart would sink. The force was smaller than the one they had been investigating earlier, but the advantage of surprise diminished any hopes that the paucity of ships would make this fight any easier. About two thousand grasshoppers, thirty-five battleships, and that massive monstrosity that Kusakabe was on rounded out their opponents. There was no way around it. This was going to suck.  
  
Jun muttered a quick prayer. A hope and a prayer was all they had.  
  
*************************************  
  
"We seem to have been spotted Admiral Kusakabe," his first officer informed him.  
  
"No matter. The trap has been sprung and any options by our prey to escape have now been closed. Keep sharp men and tonight will be a night of victory for not just Jupiter but all of humanity!" Kusakabe bellowed.   
  
"We're ready admiral!" his first officer informed him.  
  
"Great, let the grasshoppers tender up our meat before the we cook it!"  
  
"Aye sir!"  
  
*************************************  
  
"Grasshoppers at 11 o'clock through 2 o'clock sir!" Erina's tactical officer said alarmed.  
  
"So it begins. Our Aestevalis's are already launched. Pull them back and prepare for a joint gravity blast by the Cosmos and Excalibur," she commanded.  
  
"Aye sir!"   
  
The grasshoppers steadily approached. They were one huge, yellow mass on the radar screen and their advance seemed inexorable.  
  
"Twenty seconds…fifteen….ten"  
  
"FIRE!" Erina yelled. The linked computers of the Cosmos and Excalibur fired a coordinated blast into the heart of the approaching grasshopper mass. Jun followed up with a secondary blast from the faster recharging Excalibur. Explosions filled the view screen as hundreds of grasshoppers were vaporized on impact, destined to become part of the omnipresent dust and particles that filled galactic space. It was a good hit. But it wasn't good enough.  
  
"Grasshoppers engaging! There are still about three hundred left!" the tactical officer yelled.  
  
"Damned pests," Erina cursed. Use our close range guns to take them out. Recharge the gravity blast cannon ASAP. Dump all possible power into the distortion shields!" The grasshoppers converged on the two ships like angry locusts buzzing around in a malicious cloud that promised to deliver only misery and death.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Captain Jun! We're taking some hits here! Please advise!" the Excalibur systems officer reported.   
  
"Will that technique you told us about work?" Jun asked her.  
  
"Sir, it's only theoretical and it requires two ships, which we have, but it's risky. If it fails we will be defenseless to this swarm!" she said alarmed.  
  
"Well we aren't doing that great right now! Contact the Cosmos and tell them we are initiating the Code Name Double Team." Jun learned about Code Name Double Team from Erina. During their research, Nergal had realized that the distortion fields of some ships created large amounts of energy and friction when they came close enough. Code Name Double Team called for two ships to synchronize their fields and cause them to resonate with each other…and fry everything around them with the residual radiation. It was risky because the shields could fail completely but it was needed now.  
  
"Cosmos replies. They are initiating Double Team!" the systems operator responded. The ship instantly shook as gravitational tidal forces rocked both vessels as their fields interacted with each other. The grasshoppers, though their AI was not super advanced, knew something was wrong and began to flee. Too late though as a massive blast of gravitational radiation first fried their brains and then reduced their bodies to metallic gas.  
  
"Double Team successful! All enemy grasshoppers are destroyed!" the tactical officer reported. The entire bridge cheered. Jun nodded acknowledging their small victory. The worst was yet to come.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Admiral Kusakabe! The grasshopper fleet has been completely destroyed! The UEF forces took little losses and stand victorious!" the weapons officer stammered. The entire bridge gasped in shock.   
  
"You cowards! They are not victorious. We have only begun to show our might. Advance the entire flotilla now and engage these ships. Tonight we will celebrate our triumph and the impending victory of the righteous Jovian Empire!" Kusakabe's stirring words did the trick. The crew threw itself into battle preparations with even more fervor than before. In each face shone a fanatic determination that would have sent chills through an ordinary person's spine. Not all were pleased with the arrangement, however.  
  
"Admiral Kusakabe, permission to assist in preparations on the gravity blast batteries!" one of Kusakabe's closest men, Lieutenant Seki, asked.  
  
"Permission granted, be back at 0300," Kusakabe replied.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Lieutenant Seki replied snapping to attention. However, he left the bridge with no intention on going to the gravity blast engine room. He proceeded instead to his quarters to deliver a vital communication  
  
As he walked down the corridors he had to exert an enormous amount of discipline to keep his rage from showing on his mien.   
  
"That fool Kusakabe! Not only has he made another tactical mistake, he thinks that the High Command is foolish enough to let him seize such a powerful device," Lieutenant Seki thought. No, he is wrong. Men like Kusakabe are so arrogant they think the rest of the world is shiftless and stupid. The High Command promoted him to his current position and the High Command can take him down!   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he arrived at his destination. He looked around and then entered his room. First, he checked for intruders. Second, he checked for any electronic surveillance devices. Finally, he pulled a small communicator from the hollowed out center of a Jovian Gekigangar-themed novel.   
  
"Codename Prosper, I repeat Codename Prosper do you read me?" he spoke rapidly into the communicator not bothering to hide his anxiety any longer. After a brief pause that seemed like an eternity, he received his response.  
  
"Codename Double Edge, this is Codename Prosper. Are your affairs in order?"  
  
"Perfectly. Await my signal and I will join you."  
  
"Indeed. Is that bastard Akatsuki going to be a problem? You said he was in league with the admiral now."  
  
"I believe he will be away from the ship. For what, I am not yet sure. Kusakabe is keeping his cards close to his chest for this one."  
  
"Very well. We await your arrival. Be sure to destroy this device you are using immediately. Codename Prosper out." Seki closed the communication and immediately pressed a button that reduced the communicator to unrecognizable ash. He got up and prepared to go to the gravity blast engine room. He quietly wondered how many more sordid twists would this tale take before its end? 


	17. If Tomorrow Comes, Part II

Chapter 17 – If Tomorrow Comes, Part II  
Jun and Erina pulled into formation and waited for the coming onslaught. The Jovian fleet's size and weaponry seemed indomitable. Jun's mind raced through every possible tactical maneuver and solution he had ever studied and experienced. None seemed helpful. There was no hope for reinforcements. No where to retreat to. There was only one natural defensive barrier, the debris of Saturn's rings, but going there would mean abandoning the Nadesico and the jump installation. There was only one option. Stand and fight.   
  
Jun sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in five minutes. "Erina, do you have any ideas?"  
  
Erina's fatigued face looked back at him on the giant view screen. "This befuddles me as well Jun. I keep thinking for a brilliant solution but I still see this as extremely difficult."  
  
"I understand, however, we have a pledge to keep for our friends…no for all of humanity. Keep thinking. We have little time but what we must use the most of it," Jun finished.  
  
"Jun…" Erina started. "I'm….I just want to give my regret for the part I've played in all this. I was blinded so long by the lust for power it's just…" Erina trailed off as she looked down.  
  
"Erina, if you want to do penance, now is a better time than ever," Jun replied. Erina nodded and disconnected the communication.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ruri looked around in wonder at the events unfolding before her eyes. Very little things invoked an emotional response in the electronic fairy and even fewer could shock her into complete childlike fascination. An intricate dance of lights and patterns elaborated the walls of the chamber. The infinite pillar emitted a steady glow among its trillions of intricately carved grooves reflecting its operation. Suzuki still stood in intense contemplation as she manipulated the commands to the device.  
  
"You seem fascinated Ruri," Inez commented. Ruri nodded barely acknowledging the comment. Inez smiled. "I can't help but feel the same. All of my research, all of my knowledge could never have conceptualized these wonders. It is a testament to how far mankind still must travel along the road of knowledge. It is indeed amazing," she trailed off being lost herself in the magic of it all.  
  
Everyone else just sat dumbstruck. Yurika held Akito's hand tightly as she observed the scene. They had all forgotten about everything, the mission, the impending battle, Jun and Erina, as they took it all in. They were jolted back to reality, however, by a low whirring sound.  
  
Yurika noticed it first. "Akito, do you hear that?" Yurika asked tugging his arm. At first, he didn't notice so she raised her voice. "AKITO! Do you hear that sound?" Akito suddenly heard her and listened.  
  
"I hear it, Yurika," Ryoko replied. Akito nodded.  
  
"I hear it as well, what the heck…" Akito started. Suzuki stopped her concentration and opened her eyes.  
  
"Someone is here," she said alarmed.  
  
"It could be an enemy," Goat said pulling out his two submachine guns and standing at ready. The whirring increased in a steady crescendo until they saw a light down the tunnel they had come that seemed to indicate its presence.  
  
"Everyone stand back!" Goat yelled bracing himself for battle. He stood at the entrance, guns drawn and waiting. The presence got closer and closer…  
  
"STOP!" Goat yelled. At that moment there was a loud screeching sound and the oncoming presence abruptly stopped. There was a scream has someone was thrown from it and rolled along the ground. Soon, the smell of burning rubber began to permeate the room.  
  
"Owww…Hikaru….," the voice from the thrown passenger said.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Izumi!" Hikaru replied moving up to her friend.   
  
"Why did you slam on the brakes? You trying to break me?" Izumi asked and then chuckled at her own pun. Goat lowered his guns.  
  
"Hikaru? Izumi? Is that you?" he asked. Confirming his suspicion Hikaru rolled into the chamber on her wheelchair with a slightly bruised Izumi sitting in her lap.   
  
"Hikaru! Izumi!" Ryoko said getting up and rushing to them. "Are you alright? Aren't you supposed to stay back on the bridge?" The others rushed towards them as well surprised by their presence.  
  
"Yurika, I'm sorry to disobey a direct order from you, but it was necessary," Hikaru started. Yurika instantly began to fill with dread. Something had happened.  
  
"Hikaru, what's wrong?" she asked not bothering to hide the panic in her voice.  
  
"Minato sent us down here. We got an emergency message from Jun-kun. It seems that the Jovian buildup we had been tracking was a distraction and the real fleet has outflanked us. They were only thirty minutes away when we left to warn you fifteen minutes ago. I think we'll be under attack very soon," Hikaru said not bothering to pause and gain her breath.  
  
"What!" Akito said in shock. "We have to go help them!" Everyone else nodded.  
  
"No, you can't," Izumi said in a rare moment of seriousness. "It took us fifteen minutes to get here on Hikaru's wheelchair and even if she could carry everyone back the attack would already be in progress by the time you arrived. Walking is out of the question. Jun said we need to sit back and protect the facility. He ordered us not to try to help."  
  
"But that's suicide!" Akito shot back. "We have not choice but to help."  
  
"We may have another option Akito," Ruri answered him.  
  
"What Ruri?" Yurika asked in desperation.  
  
"Maybe if Suzuki can get the jump computer here working at full power we could hope to use it as a means of escape?" Yurika turned and looked at Suzuki in desperation. She nodded.  
  
"How long Suzuki until it's ready?" Admiral Misumaru asked.  
  
"I still need time. It has been dormant for so long. But I will try my best," she finished.  
  
"Please do so for all of our friends," Yurika replied. Suzuki went back to her place at the wall and again closed her eyes. The lights and signals began to dance even more furiously than before and an omnipresent, but intangible energy began to fill the air.  
  
"Please hurry…" Yurika murmured once more.  
  
**********************************  
  
"UEF ships will be in range in thirty seconds!" the tactical officer bellowed to Kusakabe.  
  
"All ships lock and aim weapons! Don't let them escape!" Kusakabe yelled. The escape he was referring to was the fact that both ships had been steadily retreating for the last five minutes. It bought them a few precious moments but it would not be enough.  
  
"Twenty seconds…"  
  
"Steady!" Kusakabe said firmly. Now they were his. Nothing could save them.  
"Ten seconds…" Victory was definitely theirs.  
  
"Five…" the excruciating tension of the crew was suddenly broken like a snapped string when several of the battleships ahead of the leviathan were rocked by explosions.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Kusakabe yelled.  
  
"Scanning sir…Sir! It seems that we have flown into a minefield! Please advise!"  
  
"A minefield!? Why didn't you pick this up before!?" Kusakabe asked tearing his hair out.  
  
"Sir, it seems these mines were developed to only be detectable once you are right upon them like we are now. They're all over the place!"  
  
"Fire and destroy them then!" Kusakabe yelled. This was becoming so disappointing it was almost comic. This should have ended decisively but here they were, piddling around and being held off by two UEF ships.  
  
"Sir, we are rather close, the explosions may cause unnecessary damage," the tactical officer reported. Kusakabe winced. He looked at the screen though as three of his vanguard battleships ejected escape pods as the explosions reached their reactors, ripping apart the ships.  
  
"Fine, pull back and then fire upon the mines," he said feeling the bile fill his mouth as he gave the orders for a strategic retreat. They were going to pay for this. Their tricks couldn't last forever. Damn them!  
  
**********************************  
  
"Excellent work Jun," Erina complimented him.  
  
"Thank my officers. They realized at the eleventh hour how useful the new class of mines could possibly be in this engagement. Sadly, however, that may be my last trick."  
  
"So we slug it out for real from here on out?" she asked. Jun nodded.  
  
"Yes, we could wait for them to dispose of the mines but I believe in this situation an offense is the best defense," Jun replied.  
  
"Are you mad?!" Erina shouted.  
  
"Erina, we are going to end up fighting in any case. The odds will never be this far in our favor again. Please realize this. I need your help," Jun pleaded.  
  
Erina was luckily used to command and thinking on her toes. "I understand. Good luck, Jun-kun," she said. He smiled. She had never called him, much less anyone else on the Nadesico, "kun".   
  
"Good luck to you too Erina. Communications officer, pull up the Nadesico!" he commanded. Minato's concerned face came on the screen. "Minato, whatever is about to happen to us, I want you all to stay safe and protect the facility. If all else fails you can probably bring Akito and Yurika back to the Nadesico to jump out."  
  
Minato became alarmed. "Jun, no…what are you saying. I'm not going to let you throw away your life like this! I refuse. I have already lost one person I care about to this madness, I will not…"  
  
"Whatever you do, remember what we are here for Haruka. Thank you all for being our friends in times good and bad. Saynoara." Jun saluted to her and was gone.  
  
"JUN!" Megumi yelled. Yukina stood is fear and disbelief.   
  
"We can't do anything Haruka?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Only one thing. Keep this place and the Nadesico safe. I know we aren't the usual crew but we must do our best," Minato replied. The young Jovian girl nodded.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Engage the enemy and fire!" Jun ordered his crew. The Cosmos followed in tandem as they rushed towards the Jovians who were still occupied in clearing the minefield. Once within range, the space in front of the two ships glowed and warped as gravity blast cannons powered up and fired at their surprised foe.  
  
Three battleships were the first frontline casualties of the first volley. They began to drift as their navigational controls destabilized and finally disappeared in a ball of fire.  
  
"Three enemy ships destroyed," his tactical officer reported.  
  
"Really, that's strange. There seemed to be no escape pods," Jun commented.  
  
"They are mechanized ships sir. It seems that the Jovians have pulled their manned ships to the rear in order to protect them from the shrapnel from the minefields."  
  
"Indeed, keep pressing forw…" Jun was cut short as his ship violently rocked.  
  
"Direct hit by three enemy gravity blast cannons. Moderate damage to distortion field and decks 5 through 11," the systems officer reported. Jun sat down in the Captain's seat to steady himself. The Jovian attack had now begun in earnest.   
  
"Full power to frontal shields, coordinate our blasts with the Cosmos. Is their command ship in range?"  
  
"Negative sir. It is staying out of harm's way," the tactical officer replied. Figures, that coward Kusakabe. Both ships were rocked again by another round of blasts. Damage was worsening and the shields were starting to show strain. To add to his current troubles, Erina popped up on the screen.  
  
"Jun, we must pull back! They have cleared the mines and are now proceeding with a full assault!" she said alarmed.  
  
"Agreed…pull back!" Jun commanded. The two ships began another strategic retreat, but this time the Jovians would not be so forgiving.  
  
**********************************  
  
"They are retreating sir!" Kusakabe smiled at that comment.   
  
"Keep up our momentum. Now is not the time to falter! Follow them and drive them to their graves!" Kusakabe said rising to give his speech even more effect.  
  
"All ships in range are now firing all available guns, sir!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Jun was frantically giving orders when it happened. They were jolted by a blast from several ships at once. At first the ship shook as it regularly had with other hits but then they felt a bigger jolt followed by a split second loss of power and the loss of several minor systems.  
  
"Captain…" his systems officer began her voice trailing off. "Captain, our distortion fields have been completely disabled." Jun nearly collapsed at those words. They were sitting ducks.  
  
"Pull Erina up now!" he bellowed. Erina came up on the screen. "Erina our shields are down, you must cover us!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm already on it," she replied.   
  
"Captain Aoi! Shuttles have launched from the main ship. They seem to be headed directly towards us!" the tactical officer reported.  
  
"A boarding party," Jun said aloud. OK, now was really time to panic. No, you musn't panic or you are all surely dead. Do the logical Jun, do the logical. "All hands obtain personal firearms, prepare to be boarded! Tell the Cosmos to target those shuttles!" Jun said.   
  
"The Cosmos replies that her hands are full right now," the communications officer replied. Hope seemed to be slipping away minute by minute.  
  
**********************************  
  
Lieutenant Seki sweated nervously as he approached the admiral. If he betrayed any of his treason, his scheme would fail and he would soon be a dead man. "Snap out of it!" he thought. This is not time for indecision. You knew this day would come for weeks, the time for reflection had long ago ended.  
  
"Admiral, the battleship Valiant is requesting more munitions. They have wasted most of them on the mines. Should we ship them some?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly, have a transport depart immediately," Kusakabe replied.  
  
"Very well. May I also have permission to enter battle sir?"   
  
"Enter battle? You mean in your Gekiganar unit?"  
  
"Of course. I would like to fully participate in this day of glorious victory!" Lieutenant Seki said faking a mad fervor.  
  
"Very well. In normal battle conditions I would demand your presence here but this should be a done deal soon. The Excalibur has been disabled so it is only a matter of time," Kusakabe said with vain assurance.  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
" Don't get yourself killed son," Kusakabe said and then dismissed him.  
  
Lieutenant Seki left to suit up in the hangar. He made sure the supplies he had designated for shipment had gotten out fine. He ascended the elevator to the cockpit with a million thoughts going through his head. Would this fail? What if Kusakabe knew? Was this all foolishness? He shook his head vigorously and again reiterated his solemn vow.  
  
He had taken the vow three weeks earlier when he had received a special top secret brief from a representative of the High Command. One of the few remaining doves who had not been assassinated, he had been Seki's mentor at the military academy. The two men trusted each other on a level that transcended military camaraderie. This made Seki ideal for the mission that was needed.  
  
An admiral who had attended the "peace" negotiations with the crew of the Nadesico had recently become jealous of and threatened by Kusakabe's growing power. He had then disclosed to the High Command a special, carefully guarded secret: Shiratori Tsukumo had not been killed by the UEF. He had been killed by the hands of one of their own men on the orders of Kusakabe himself. At first, Seki, a fervent admirer of the admiral, had tried to deny the allegations and had considered turning the information over to Kusakabe. But doubt nagged at his soul until he realized that there could be truth to the claims. When Kusakabe had partnered with Akatsuki he finally had made up his mind. He would follow his directive and lay the groundwork for Kusakabe's destruction. He had not believed an opportune time would come so soon, but it had.  
  
"Lieutenant," a mechanic's voice awoke him from dreaming. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready. Close the canopy and give me permission to launch," Seki replied.   
  
"Very well. Good luck." The hatch closed and his systems powered up. Thirty seconds later, he was catapulted into the vacuum of space. Seconds later he contacted the Valiant.  
  
"Valiant, please give me permission to dock," he communicated. He waited with baited breath for the response which thankfully came back affirmative.  
  
"You have permission to dock Lieutenant. Welcome aboard. Let's do this," the captain replied. Seki smiled. The Valiant was one of five ships that was aligned with the High Command. Very shortly, Kusakabe would have a very rude awakening from his ruminations on his "perfect" victory.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jun shouted orders to all sectors of the ship at a rapid-fire pace. Everyone had to fortify their deck and make preparations for their unwelcome visitors. "Why try to seize us instead of blowing us away?" Jun thought. The answer appeared obvious: Akatsuki was on one of those shuttles. He was coming back to reclaim his prize vessel and he would surely try to take down anyone who stood in his way.   
  
He looked down at the pistol and assault rifle he had been given. The UEF Academy gave rudimentary training in small arms though it was an archaic practice in modern warfare. Some favored getting rid of it entirely since only marines ever encountered a close combat situation. Now, he hoped he remembered every bit of marksmanship he had been taught since it would mean the difference between life and death.  
  
The entire crew was frantic yet crestfallen. The shuttles would dock at any moment and the Cosmos was under such heavy fire that they did not have the flexibility to provide support. Though the distortion fields were gone, Jun still had the gravity blast cannon for several minutes which he used to help clear several more Jovian battleships. Unfortunately, once the energy supply of the cannons had been depleted, the Jovian battleships took the cannons offline was well leaving the path clear for the shuttles to approach them.  
  
On multiple view screens the crew was shown erecting barricades and distributing armament. They seemed brave enough but they had one shortcoming. Since Akatsuki's relationship with the UEF had been rapidly deteriorating, he had used civilian employees to staff the ship. Mostly Nergal lackeys and outsourced personnel who were more familiar with flying freight transports than battleships. They would be no match for crack Jovian troops.  
  
A shrill alarm brought Jun's attention back to the main screen. The shuttles were docking. Since Jun had already deactivated or ordered destroyed the mechanisms on most of the airlocks, the shuttles docked on various areas of the ship where the hull was thin and it would be easy to burn their way through. It would only take a few minutes so the delay was negligible as far as the grand scheme of things went but perhaps it would be enough for them to conceptualize a plan or even get help from Yurika & company.  
  
"Open communications to all decks of the ship," Jun ordered the communications officer. Jun took a deep breath. He had to rally them somehow, even if these were the damndest odds.  
  
"I know many of you are not warriors. I know that you thought this would be a simple contract mission. Another check to pay the rent or to feed your families. I give my deepest regrets that any of us have to go through this. We are about to be boarded by your former commander and likely at least one hundred Jovian commandos. It is essential that you remember our strategy and stick to it. Stay behind fortified positions and keep the enemy at bay. Don't try to be heroes. It is my hope that if we can hold long enough, the Nadesico will be able to provide us and the Cosmos with some sort of support. I know that is a vague promise but it is all we have." Jun looked around. Instead of the sneers or cynical faces he expected everywhere he saw support and at worst, only resignation.  
  
"I have not been captain here long and I do not know many of you. Given this relationship I understand if you believe it preposterous that I am now asking you to risk your lives under my orders. I don't know whether you believe in peace with the Jovians or victory by the UEF. I can just tell you this. If we do not do our job here, both of those dreams will be dead. Earth will be crushed as well as any well-intentioned Jovians in the government or society of their empire." Jun paused as several red lights began to flare on the systems display. The Jovians were burning through. They were out of time.  
  
"All I ask is that you look within yourself, for your deepest reason for living and use that now to propel you forward in the fight of our lives. Good luck men. When we get back to Earth, free beer in on me." The final comment brought a few faint smiles. The crew all over the ship understood the message and each man and woman played their part. It seemed like an eternity as the Jovians burned through each inch of the different parts of the ship. Suddenly, there was a hull breach warning in multiple sectors. They were through. Jun cringed at the screen expecting to see howling troops mass into the ship. Instead saw something that he had forgot to account for. Small canisters rolled through the openings of the ship and began to emit an audible hissing sound. Gas. Before Jun could even ask if there were countermeasures, personnel began dropping unconscious like flies.  
  
"Seal the vents to the affected areas! Reverse the air pressure. Make sure that stuff doesn't spread!" Jun barked at the systems officer. She rapidly complied but it was too late for the affected decks. Masked Jovian soldiers marched onto the ship with no resistance to meet them.  
  
**********************************  
  
Lieutenant Seki saluted the captain of the Valiant as he entered the bridge.  
  
"You know Kusakabe is asking why you are here, Mr. Double Edge?" the captain chuckled.  
  
"Well, let's show him then!" Seki said stridently. The captain nodded and ordered his communications officer to send a signal to the entire fleet announcing their defection and demanding the immediate arrest of Admiral Kusakabe.  
  
"Do you think that Nergal bastard will really help Kusakabe? They should be mortal enemies," the captain asked turning to Seki.  
  
"Akatsuki? He has nowhere else to run for now. He is a smart man. He knows Kusakabe would share no power. I am sure he will jerk the rug out from under the admiral at any moment. Lying down with dogs always gives you fleas and Akatsuki is the dirtiest dog of them all."  
  
"Captain, we have received responses from six other ships. They will join our cause!" the communications officer rejoiced.  
  
"That makes us more evenly matched with the rest of the fleet. This is what I hoped for though we are still short of parity by about four ships. Broadcast to the boarding crew on the Excalibur as well. We need all the support we can get!" the captain responded.  
  
**********************************  
  
Admiral Kusakabe had been enraged many times before. Now, he had become apoplectic.   
  
"Those High Command cowards! Kill them all!" he screeched. However, he did not find the immediate response he had hoped for. His men stood in awe and shock at the order. Were they being asked to kill Jovians? What kind of madness was this?  
  
"Whoever does not comply immediately with this order I will have my honor guard shoot for treason immediately," Kusakabe threatened upping the stakes. Threats often work and the men soon went back to their duties, albeit with a heavy conscience.  
  
"Also, send two ships to finish of the Cosmos. I don't want any more loose strings or surprises!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Erina knew she was dead. There was but a precious few moments left before her shields went out like Jun's. But they wouldn't board her. She would be reduced to space dust. She briefly reminisced on all that had been and could have been. She wondered whether all that she had done, all the people she had betrayed, had surely been worth it.  
  
Then came the miracle she never expected. The Jovians seemingly forgot about the Cosmos and began shooting each other. Could this become any more bizarre?   
  
"How is the Excalibur?" she asked her tactical officer.  
  
"They have been boarded and the Jovians are rapidly fanning throughout the ship. It is only a matter of time before they take the bridge," he replied in monotone.  
  
"Is there any chance we can help?" she asked.  
  
"Not unless we send a counter commando squad." Erina knew this was out of the question with the skeleton crew on the Cosmos.  
  
Any question of helping Jun evaporated once two ships broke off from the Jovian internecine battle to come and greet the Cosmos.  
  
"It looks like they're coming to finish the job. Can we take it?" Erina asked.  
  
"Not likely. Our defenses aren't doing well all over." Erina needed a plan and she needed it quick. If only they somehow had a fortified position perhaps they could last. The answer hit her like a bullet.  
  
"Set course for Saturn's rings. We'll be safe there," Erina commanded.  
  
"But Captain, the material hazards are risky," her navigation officer replied.  
  
"Not as risky as staying here and getting shot up! Proceed at once!" she demanded again. The Cosmos turned and ran towards the beautiful rings of Saturn.  
**********************************  
"Suzuki how much longer?" Yurika yelled not bothering to hide her anxiety. Over an hour had passed and they had little idea if everyone else was dead or alive.  
  
"Give me a few more moments. Here, the sensors are up so we can observe the battle." she said making a few more adjustments. An image appeared in front of them showing the battle in its current state. They saw the Cosmos running desperately for its life. They also saw Jun's ship immobile, with many small shuttles attached at various areas.  
  
"The Excalibur is being boarded!" Admiral Misumaru said with shock as if the obvious needed to be stated. Tears began to well in Yurika's eyes as she saw the spectacle unfold.  
  
"No…no please no. Please, let Jun be alright, PLEASE!" she said as he began sobbing. Akito put his arm around her shoulder to give her what comfort he could though he was just as wracked by grief and doubt as she was.  
  
"Why? Why do all these people have to die for me?" he said in a detached voice. "Why did this damn thing have to exist! Why can't we live normal lives in peace? Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"OK, the main system is booting now. About fifteen minutes and we'll be set!" Suzuki said.  
  
"Fifteen minutes! I'm not sure we have that kind of time," Inez said.  
  
"It's the best I can do, I swear," Suzuki said not bothering to hide the fact she was as concerned as everyone else at the turn of events.  
  
**********************************  
  
It took all the powers of persuasion of Jun's bridge crew to convince him that it was suicide to remain on the bridge. Jun wanted to stay and fight but their odds of lasting were worse than a snail in salt water. They used one of the service ducts to crawl out from the bridge and to what they hoped was safety. As they crawled through the labyrinth of tunnels they were able to catch brief glances of the ship's hallways through air ducts. The scene was both tragic and shocking. Tragic from the many felled crew members. Shocking from what the Jovian troops were doing—fighting each other!  
  
"You bastards, how can you support an admiral against the will of the High Command! This is treason!" one yelled.  
  
"Those weak politicians! It is just like them to try to steal the glory and victory from a real hero like Admiral Kusakabe. Open your eyes!" another yelled back. Soon it degenerated into a brawl and even sporadic gunfire. Jun was shocked. Eventually they crawled their way to a munitions facility room where most of the Excalibur's guided weapons were kept. Luckily it had been overlooked by their invaders.  
  
"We'll be safe here for now," one of his crew members told him.  
  
"Fine, but we need to warn the Nadesico about what has happened. Anyone have any ideas on how to get a communication out of here?" Jun asked. Everyone had blank looks until one of his auxiliary weapons officers approached him.   
  
"There are communications devices that the missiles use to send and receive directives from the firing ship. Perhaps we could use those to get a message out," she conjectured.   
Jun nodded. "Do it."  
**********************************  
  
"Captain Won we are now within the outer rings of Saturn. Debris and object hazards are at a dangerous level. Should we continue?" the navigation officer asked Erina nervously.  
  
"Do we have a choice? Press on," she cried.  
  
"We have another problem sir," the navigation officer continued.  
  
"In order to maintain a safe velocity and not be trapped by Saturn's gravity we have to operate at 80% full thrust. This doesn't leave much energy for maneuvering or weapons."  
  
"Is all you can do? Complain? Work around it. In fact, that could be our advantage. If the opposing Jovians are just as vulnerable we should take out their engines and let the planet do the rest."  
  
"I understand sir," the tactical officer said.  
  
**********************************  
  
"The Cosmos has entered the rings of Saturn despite the risks associate with such a move. We don't have a direct shot at them through all the debris. Please advise sir?"   
  
Kusakabe was getting sick of the games. "Tell the two pursuing ships to follow her in there until we get a close enough shot. This is not rocket science!" he said exasperated.  
  
"Roger sir."  
  
The Jovian ships pursued Erina and the others into the perilous rings.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Minato, we are receiving a communication on a strange frequency. It's a frequency band normally reserved for weapons systems communication," Megumi stated puzzled.  
  
"What does it say?" Minato asked with a bad feeling starting in her stomach.  
  
"It's from Jun…it says they have been boarded and have lost control of the ship!" Megumi cried. Minato and Yukina both stood up in alarm.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He is recommending we take any and all measures for our own safety immediately since they have lost the battle," Megumi said shivering now as she comprehended the weight of those words. Minato to her credit was still able to think clearly.  
  
"Abandon ship, we must go into the facility where we at least have some modicum of safety. Shut down Omoikane so they can't take control of the Nadesico. We must move quickly!"  
**********************************  
  
"Captain Won! This debris is starting to seriously wear on the hull and affect our phase transition engine performance. We can't do this forever!" the navigation officer said even more agitated.  
  
"Steady yourselves," Erina ordered. "Here they come." The Jovian ships slowly approached, powering up their gravity blast cannons to attack the Cosmos once it was in range.  
  
"They will be in range in five seconds sir," the tactical officer informed her.  
  
"Very well, prepare to fire half power at their engines. At half power we should not only be able to take out both their engines at least temporarily but recharge quickly enough for a second shot if we need it…FIRE!"  
  
The Cosmos fired at its targets and then rapidly recharged and fired again. The Jovians fired as well but barely damaging the Cosmos since the density of debris was in her favor.The plan worked. The Jovians drifted on by them and began their long but inevitable journey into the atmosphere of Saturn.   
  
"Success, sir!" The bridge of the Cosmos erupted in cheers. Suddenly, the ship shook. It seems one of the Jovian ships was able to get off a Parthian shot at the Cosmos. Reversing their own battle logic it had targeted the Cosmos's phase transition engine—and succeeded.   
  
"Sir, we have lost engine power. We are falling downwards as well," the navigation officer cried.  
  
Erina went from elation to horror. They had fallen into their own trap. Now they were going to fall into the frothy atmosphere of Saturn.  
  
**********************************  
  
The Jovian soldiers had been fighting so hard they had not noticed Akatsuki slipping out towards the bridge. Once there he had sealed himself inside and accessed the computer system. Now he had sole control over the Excalibur. The Jovians were completely occupied with each other and the Cosmos so Akatsuki saw it fit that he could waltz to the finish line and claim his prize.  
  
At full thrust we could dock with the installation in about ten minutes. He entered his executive passcode and seized control of the ship. His jewel was once more his. In spite of all that had happened or was happening, he tilted his head back and laughed riotously. He always had the right move in the right place and at the right time. And now he would make the checkmate move.  
**********************************  
  
"Who's controlling the ship now?" an officer asked Jun. Jun saw it was a poignant question. His crew was captured, immobilized, or worse. The Jovians were engaged in some sort of fraticide that he did not comprehend. The ship must be drifting on its own…  
  
"I'm going back," Jun decided.  
  
"But captain!" his systems officer implored.  
  
"Listen, we may have time to seize control of the situation. Our only other option is to wait here and get captured or killed. I'm going and if you want to stay, you can," Jun finished. Three of his crewmen stepped forward including his systems officer.  
  
"We'll go with you," they offered.  
  
The four climbed back into the service duct and retraced their steps to the bridge.  
  
**********************************  
  
"We're ready!" Suzuki shouted.   
  
"Can we help them in the battle?" Akito asked frantically.  
  
"We can do better than that. We can end it," she replied. Yurika stood mesmerized by the view of the battle from the mid-air hologram.  
  
"Why are the Jovians attacking each other?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Probably over this. Whoever claims this has a trump card over the entire solar system so it would be logical that a conspiracy like this would erupt," her father replied. "It seems they are as corrupt and faction ridden as the UEF military."  
  
"Akito, we should probably help the Cosmos as first priority. Why not jump them to a safer location before they crash into the planet," Ruri proposed.  
  
"Agreed, Suzuki can you do it?" he asked her. The alien nodded and closed her eyes. Instantly the pillar above them began to glow and emit an almost hypnotic hum. Suddenly the display showed the Cosmos switch from falling orbit to a stable one, a far distance from the Jovian forces. The Jovian ships that had been falling with her also rematerialized at a safe distance from the battle. Suzuki exhaled deeply showing the strain the operation had taken on her.  
  
"What about Jun? Can't we get them out of there and bring them here?" Yurika asked.  
  
"Fine, but this is wearing on me. I'll need a moment's rest and you three need to help me," she said.   
  
"You mean Yurika, Inez, and I?" Akito asked.  
  
"No, the other Martians" she said facetiously.   
**********************************  
  
Akatsuki watched as both the Nadesico and the facility grew ever larger in the view screen. There was no way the Nadesico could hope to fight, tethered as it was to the dock. This would be even easier than taking candy from a baby and he might end up obtaining the power to fell the Jovians as well. While he reveled in his megalomania he was oblivious to the pairs of eyes watching him from a far wall.  
  
"Akatsuki…" Jun breathed. That bastard was back and heading straight for the Nadesico. Jun decided he must act fast and decisively. "I'm going in. I want you three to back me," he ordered them in whispers. The three nodded. Jun turned around so that his feet faced the vent. He then inhaled and used both his legs to give a strong push to knock the grating open.  
  
Akatsuki started when he heard the clang of the vent grating falling against the floor. He jumped up and turned around in time to see Jun emerge, gun drawn.   
  
"Your games end here, Akatsuki Nagare. Surrender and return control of the ship to us or do not expect any mercy from me," he threatened. He held a stern expression on his face so as to leave no room to interpret indecision in his actions.   
  
Akatsuki, not one to ever surrender, dove behind the tactical console for cover. Jun swore and began slowly approaching his position. Jun's three companion hastily exited the duct themselves and stood giving him cover, their guns aimed at Akatsuki's last position.  
  
"Make things easy on yourself, Chairman. No one has to die here. I've seen enough death for a lifetime. Just come out and surrender and I will honor your life," Jun continued. There was only about six feet (2 meters) between himself and the console. He had no idea if Akatsuki was armed. Jun's conception of time became slower and slower as he approached the console. Five feet…four feet…three feet. Just then, two empty hands shot up in the air from behind the console. They wavered with fear.  
  
"I surrender! I surrender! Please don't shoot me, I can make you a very rich man Jun…"  
  
"Cut your crap. I don't want any of your blood money. Come out now with your hands behind your head and then we can negotiate," Jun spat back.  
  
"Fine, I'll put my hands behind my head," Akatsuki said. Jun relaxed. Akatsuki wasn't armed. There would be no complications. Akatsuki's head slowly rose from behind the control console. For a split second he looked down at the controls.  
  
"BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW!" Jun yelled emphasizing his resolve. Akatsuki's hands started down towards his head…and then slammed into a section on the control panel. The bridge lost all power and went completely dark.  
  
"Dammit!" Jun yelled as he began firing rounds at the console. In the muzzle flash of one of his shots he saw Akatsuki emerge from his hiding place. Jun moved to gun to his new target but just as he pulled the trigger he was violently hit in his legs. He crumpled to the ground as an unseen mass covered him and began trying to subdue him through brute force. The hand holding the gun was pinned down by what he believed was Akatsuki's knee.  
  
"You fly MY ship so you think you're hot shit, huh Jun?" Akatsuki snarled. His breath was so close that its humidity poured into Jun's nostrils. Shots fired off in the background as Jun's companions blindly fired trying to offer assistance.  
  
"I can't die here. Not here and not in this way," Jun cried in his thoughts. Suddenly, his training from the Academy came back. He used his free leg to deliver a powerful knee to Akatsuki's rib cage. Jun heard a small crack and Akatsuki howled and loosened his grip. This was enough to give Jun the leverage to fling him off of him and to tackle him instead.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Suzuki are you ready?" Akito asked frantically.  
  
"The better question is are you three ready," she asked Akito, Yurika, and Inez. The three nodded. "Good now form a circle and join hands. We need to concentrate. What should we do first?"  
  
"We must help Jun-kun and the others on the Excalibur!" Yurika exclaimed, her anxiety reaching a fever pitch.  
  
"Fine, concentrate on Jun now. Clear your mind of all extraneous thoughts and think hard!" Suzuki commanded.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jun was struggling with Akatsuki on the ground when he noticed the tingling sensation. Next the dark room filled with light and he saw his three companions staring at him with an aghast look. Suddenly, there were replaced by Akito, Yurika, Inez, and Suzuki. The sudden turn of events jolted his concentration giving Akatsuki the opening he needed. He freed his left hand and delivered a punishing blow to Jun's solar plexus, knocking out his wind and disorienting him. As Jun faltered Akatsuki pounced on the gun.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Akatsuki asked standing up and pointing the gun at a startled Jun. The Nadesico crew, however, was armed as well and soon Goat, the Admiral, Ryoko, and Mr. Prospector had guns trained on Akatsuki.  
  
"This is the end, boss. Or should I say Nagare," Mr. Prospector said with disgust.   
  
"You can take me out, but your little friend here will suffer," Akatsuki said pointing the gun at Jun.  
  
"Quick Suzuki jump his gun out of his hand!" the Admiral yelled. Suzuki closed her eyes to concentrate. Realizing what was happening, Akatsuki swung the gun around to her. He discharged one round before it disappeared from his hand in a flash of light.   
  
Suzuki screamed and fell as the round struck her in the shoulder. It was a miss though since the bullet was originally aimed at her chest. Akatsuki had lost aim as Jun had swung his leg around to trip him up. After he had fallen Jun grabbed him in a firm headlock squeezing his neck like a vice grip. After a few futile gestures, Akatsuki ceased struggling.  
  
Akito, Yurika, and Inez had already run over to the fallen Suzuki.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Inez asked with panic in her voice.  
  
"I'll be fine. You know that. We need to stop this battle now." They helped her to feet and she rested against the wall for balance. Just then the heard the sound of heavy machinery coming down the tunnel.  
  
"Jovians!" Jun said. Everyone aimed their weapons at the tunnel only to be surprised again when Minato, Megumi, and Yukina appeared riding one of the Aestevalis maintenance vehicles.  
  
"Akito! Yurika! Jun? Akatsuki?" Megumi said puzzled.  
  
"There's no time to explain, Megumi. We need to finish this now!" Akito said.   
  
"Everyone join hands again. We have to get everyone home. Now concentrate…" The three Martians and the injured Suzuki closed their eyes and concentrated all their thoughts and desires on one grand image. They felt the energy surge through their bodies and capture their minds until it was so bright that they could comprehend nothing else. Then, everything went black.  
  
**********************************  
  
Akito slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. His mouth was dry and his body ached all over. Looking to the left and the right he noticed his computer, pictures of Yurika, Gekigangar models…  
  
Akito shot up despite his aching and fatigue. He was home!  
  
"What? How?" he croaked. He got up and stumbled to the door. He had just had the longest and craziest dream of his life. Upon opening it he saw Yurika, Minato, and Yukina sitting around the table eating breakfast.  
  
"So, the prince has finally awaken from his long sleep!" Minato said jesting.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I didn't sleep that long did I? I need to get downstairs to help open up," he said. He lost his footing and stumbled to the ground. Yurika rushed to him.  
  
"You shouldn't try to do too much too fast now," she exhorted him.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I had the craziest dream last night. You would never believe how much stuff was in it. I was kidnapped, we were fighting against Erina and then with Erina and then there were Jovians…man!" he started.  
  
"I'm sure it was a long dream. Look at the date honey," she told him.  
  
He turned and looked at the cooking wall calendar he had bought. He gasped when he noticed almost a month had past since he had last marked off any days.  
  
"It wasn't a dream…" he said trailing off.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Ruri replied. "The exertion of the jumping, however, took a lot out of you, Yurika, and Inez. They both woke up after about twelve hours but you have taken over a day. I hope you had a good rest."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. Wait, shouldn't the UEF be coming to arrest us at any moment? Or shouldn't Nergal be grabbing us at any moment?" he asked. Yurika smiled.  
  
"Nergal is in a lot of trouble now Akito. My father has gone straight to the top to set things right and many of the people like Admiral Shatner, Erina, and Akatsuki are already under house arrest."  
  
"Well, Akatsuki is more under hospital arrest since he got a knocking around by Jun." Minato told him.  
  
Ruri filled in the rest of the details. "Admiral Misumaru requested to be jumped directly into the president's office. It was a very convincing tactic along with the data we had from the ships which are all back in the docks now," Minato told him.  
  
"He told us to lay low at home for a while though until he got control of the situation. Thus we are here," Yukina chimed in.  
  
"Wow…but there is something missing here isn't there?" he asked.  
  
"You mean Suzuki Miaka?" Minato asked. Yurika turned a bit red in the face but answered his question.  
  
"Akito, she never came back with us," Yurika told him.  
"What? I thought she was going to help us use the facility and teach us but she's just gone?!" Akito said.  
  
"Remember, she said she wanted to find out what happened to her people. I think that's where she went," Ruri said pointing up.  
  
"What about the new jump computer?" Akito asked.  
  
"Jun told us UEF probe readings indicate that the energy emissions ceased soon after we got home and are now quiet again," Yurika said.  
  
"So we've lost it. Well, good riddance I guess. Maybe now we won't destroy each other," Akito said sighing.  
  
"Well, Inez was able to retain the access pad," Ruri informed him. "So we would just have to get back out there to use it again."  
  
"But with the war and all that probably won't happen," Minato commented. Ruri nodded in agreement. As if to answer their comment their TV which was normally on mute suddenly came alive as it was programmed to do during important broadcasts.  
  
The news anchor smiled and then began relaying the news. "This just in. Reports from within the UEF say that the Jovian government has petitioned the UEF for an official cease fire. Rumors indicate a shake-up in the Jovian power structure including the jailing of the infamous Admiral Kusakabe. We will have more details as news breaks…"  
  
"Well, miracles never cease," Akito said a smile coming to his lips.  
  
"Indeed," Yurika said smiling. "Now would you like to join us for breakfast? It's not your cooking so it won't be as good but we were so hungry and had no idea when you would wake up. I cooked it myself." Akito wisely bit his lip but could not stop himself from blanching at the thought. After a moment Yurika laughed. "I'm joking. Minato and Yukina did it together. Now come eat silly!" Akito laughed and joined them at the table. 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The stars shone brightly overhead. At a small and relatively obscure restaurant, the crew of the Nadesico had been gathering for a victory celebration of sorts. Drink flowed freely and everyone once again had regained their cheerful dispositions. About a month had passed since their return and their lives had once again been interrupted. Instead of interplanetary space battles, however, this time their lives had been interrupted by trials, media interviews, and a military funeral for the fallen. They had had little of the precious time they craved to themselves since their return and it seemed like it would remain that way for a while. It was important then for them to be able to gather informally for a night to shake of the stress and worries of their hectic schedules.  
  
"I can't believe he's that good. I just can't," Seiya complained bitterly as he tottered on the brink of inebriation. "Don't tell me they can't find ANY evidence for anything against him. Even tax evasion come on!? Didn't they use it against that 20th century mobster?" he lamented loudly.  
  
"You mean Al Pacino?" Minato replied.  
  
"Not Al Pacino! He was an actor! He only played mobsters." Megumi replied back with indignation. If she knew anything, she knew her cinema.  
  
"Al Capone," Goat responded.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. He HAS to go to jail for something. There is no decency in this world if otherwise," Seiya rambled on. He was clearly drunk now.  
  
"Ask Mr. Prospector, he would know," Yukina piped in. "He's heading Nergal now so he should have the inside scoop on things."   
  
A few tables away, Mr. Prospector discussed the same topic with Yurika, Akito, Ruri, and Ms. Fressange.  
  
"So you really are going to take over Nergal next week?" Akito asked.  
  
"Yes, the UEF government has made me the interim CEO. That is until their ad hoc senate antitrust committee figures out how many companies they are going to split Nergal into. So far I've heard no less than ten. I guess you can call me the last king of a dying empire," Mr. Prospector said with a grin as he took a sip from his glass.  
  
"What about Akatsuki and Erina?" Yurika asked. There had been editorials every day in the news trying to prognosticate their eventual fate but so far there was no consensus on what would happen or should happen.  
  
"Akatsuki, could get off for lack of evidence. He had lived every day knowing that the UEF could turn on him so he hid his dealings well. The prosecution has one trump card though," he continued.  
  
"Erina," Ruri said anticipating the answer.  
  
"Brilliant as always, Ruri," he said taking a big gulp down from the drink. "Most people think she is defiant and evil but I always knew her well enough to know otherwise. Now, I'm pretty sure she is dejected and sad, not unrepentant. She will probably negotiate a nice plea bargain deal with the UEF. Since they have to win this case she will probably just lose a lot of her assets and get minimum jail time if any."  
  
"Something about that just seems wrong," Akito murmured.  
  
"Her possibility of leveraging power plays is over though Akito," Inez commented. "I would be less worried about her out and about than Akatsuki. Living her life in ignominy is enough punishment for her psyche I believe."  
  
"But on to brighter topics. I was talking to Minato earlier about the news from Jupiter. Is it true?" Mr. Prospector asked Akito and Yurika.  
  
Akito nodded. "We watched through one of Yukina's old communication devices. It can receive Jovian news feeds. There was a real convulsion in the government and a lot of people went down, Admiral Kusakabe included. He seems to have been replaced by an Admiral Seki who has taken one of the vacant seats on the Jovian High Command."  
  
"That's good. Very good," Mr. Prospector said finishing up his drink. "Maybe something good will come of it."  
  
"Something good has already come of it," Yurika added. "My father tells me that the Jovians have secretly contacted the UEF through back channels. They are urgently requesting peace negotiations and now the government has changed its tune, I think there will be receptive ears to such negotiations."   
  
Just then the kitchen door opened and Jun stumbled in. He was out of breath and looked frantic.  
  
"Is the door locked?" he asked.  
  
"No, should we lock it?" Akito asked him back.  
  
"Just to be safe, please lock it," Jun replied. Everyone stopped talking and Yurika quickly jumped up and locked the door.  
  
"Jun, what's wrong?" Akito asked filling with dread.  
  
Jun sighed. "Those damn fangirls and paprazzi are after me again," he wailed. At this comment, everyone broke out into laughter. Theoretically, everyone from the Nadesico were heroes for all they had accomplished but the media always had its biases towards a good story over the whole truth. So naturally the focus of many commentaries had fallen on the dashing Jun. Jun the superhero. The man who had taken command in the heat of battle, fearlessly stood up to a Jovian fleet that outnumbered him more than ten times over, had battled hand to hand with the "great evil" of Akatsuki Nagare. Obviously such coverage and praise elicited adoration from millions. From a select few it also elicited fanaticism. Now Jun, who had previously had trouble getting a girl to talk to him, had hordes of them stalking him in every way imaginable.   
  
"Akito how did you survive such madness?" Jun asked as he sat down getting a beer.   
  
"Well, you fight it for a while, but eventually you give in," he said putting his arm around Yurika.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," he said.   
  
"Hey, Jun-kun, come over here," Megumi said. Jun turned to see Hikaru and Megumi asking him to come over.  
  
"Oh no, not them too," he lamented. Akito shrugged while Yurika started giggling and Ruri and Inez stared on in amusement.  
  
Jun went over and sat down. "Hey Jun!" they both said. Megumi went first. "Jun, you know the premier of my new movie is going to be next month. I really need and escort and I would be honored if…" Megumi started but was cut off by Hikaru.  
  
"Jun already promised he would accompany me to the premier of my new manga downtown…" she countered at Megumi. Jun just sat quietly. He was going to refute the truth of Hikaru's statement but he'd had a hundred of these arguments already. It was hopeless.  
  
The phone rang and Akito excused himself to pick it up. "Hello, we're closed now, we'll be open again tomorrow at 8," he said.  
  
"Hello Akito. It's Suzuki. Please put this message on the hologram," Akito jumped. "SUZUKI!" he yelled. Everyone again went silent. Akito fumbled for the button for the holographic display and soon a life-size hologram of Suzuki was visible.  
  
"Hello friends. I know you want to ask me so many things but regretfully, this is a recording," she started. Everyone held their breath in anticipation at her message.  
  
"I want you all to know, first of all, I'm fine. I have healed as I usually do so I am in no danger. However, I regret to tell you that you may not see me for a while, if within your lifetimes. As you suspect I have gone to find out what happened to the rest of my race. I had this message sent back through a jump-gate communication system since I have been so busy as of late. When you see this, I will probably be thousands of light years away. I assure you though that my thoughts will always be with you. Perhaps, we can meet again some day. I have not locked the jump facility near Saturn since I want humanity to have the chance to use it. Inez, your key should still work and when you think the human race is at peace and ready, feel free to start it up. It will give you the ability to navigate in a large part of your galactic neighborhood. Perhaps, one day you will find me. If so, I would really enjoy having time to catch up. I have no answers now, but only more questions than even you yourselves have. I only hope I can find some solace in my quest for these mysteries. So with this, I tell you goodbye, good luck, and thank you all for giving me a chance. Thank you most of all Akito for being a special friend," she said and winked. The message then terminated.  
  
"Akito…" Yurika said turning to him. Akito gulped. He didn't want to hear this. "Akito, what did she mean by a special friend?" Yurika asked with an innocent yet sinister edge to her voice.  
  
"I don't know," Akito replied. Yurika nudged closer.  
  
"Akito, we're going to spend our life together you shouldn't keep anything from me you know," Yurika pressed on. Akito turned over and looked at Seiya who was making a cutting gesture with his index finger on his throat.  
  
"Well, I guess it means I told her some special things dear to my heart," Akito stammered.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Yurika said. This frightened even Ruri. Yurika rarely lost her cool. "Like what?"  
  
"Like, how much you mean to me and how much I love you," Akito said. Yurika smiled.  
  
"OH AKITO!" she said glomping him.  
  
Seiya laughed heartily. "Great escape man! I gotta use that on my bit...I mean wife!" he yelled.  
  
"OK, time to stop drinking," Minato suggested to him.  
  
They partied until late in the night. Just before dawn, everyone had more or less filed out. Only the housemates remained to clean up after everyone.  
  
"Akito," Yurika told him as they picked up bottles. "You know I was just kidding earlier," she started.   
  
"Really?" Akito asked.   
  
"If I or any of us ever doubted you, would I be here right now? Would any of us?" she said. Ruri nodded in agreement.  
  
"If we were an ordinary crew, we would never have shared enough of a bond to do what we did to help you Akito," Minato agreed.  
  
"I guess that is what makes the Nadesico special above all other ships," Akito concurred smiling. "If only the rest of humanity felt the same none of this madness would go on."   
  
"You never know. With the prospect of peace around the corner, maybe they can learn," Yukina conjectured.   
  
"Maybe? I'm sure they will Yukina. I'm sure they all will," Yurika said answering her question. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Upstairs, in Akito's room, in a photo taken nearly fifteen years before, Akito's father smiled proudly holding his son.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have writing it. Thank you again for all your helpful comments and criticism. I would not have been motivated to continue without it. LET'S GO PASSION! 


End file.
